Herdeiro Escondido
by Isafics
Summary: Pronta para uma nova entrevista de emprego, a mãe solteira Bella Swam sentia que sua vida estava finalmente retomando o rumo depois de um período com amnésia. Até enfrentar Edward Cullen, do outro lado da mesa, tom seus olhos cor de safira tão familiares para ela... Bella tem certeza de que o alto executivo italiano é o pai de seu bebê.
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptação de: Herdeiro** **Esquecido - Elizabeth** **Power**

CAPÍTULO 1

Assim que colocou os olhos no homem de ombros largos que havia acabado de entrar pela porta do bar lotado, Bella soube que ele era o pai de seu filho.

Não suspeitava, ou achava, ou mesmo esperava. Simplesmente sabia.

Quando ela colocou a mão tensa na testa, ouviu Sam, seu colega de trabalho, perguntar:

— Você está bem?

O descontraído universitário de cabelo comprido, que, como ela, trabalhava no bar até que algo melhor aparecesse, franziu o cenho enquanto se distanciava da caixa registradora.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Não em resposta, mas na tentativa de depreender algum sentido da confusão de memórias distantes que pulavam caoticamente em seu cérebro.

Raiva. Hostilidade. Paixão. Acima de tudo, a paixão...

Alguém falou com ela, tentando entregar um pedido, e Bella olhou para eles com os olhos castanhos atordoados.

— Você se importaria de servir aquele cliente para mim? — pediu ao colega e, jogando a toalha atrás do balcão, correu para o isolamento do banheiro.

Agarrando a pia, esforçou-se para recuperar a compostura enquanto puxava ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Edward Cullen. Claro. Como deixaria alguém convencê-la de que seu filho poderia ser criado por outra pessoa quando sabia que não era o tipo de mulher que dormia com qualquer um, mesmo durante aqueles meses perdidos e irrecuperáveis de sua vida?

Sentia-se enjoada e ficou onde estava, inclinando-se sobre a pia até a náusea diminuir.

Os médicos haviam dito a ela para tentar não forçar as coisas e, com o passar dos anos, concluíram que as memórias que havia perdido poderiam nunca mais voltar. Mas elas voltariam. Mesmo que estivessem aparecendo como as formas distorcidas de um quebra-cabeça que teria que juntar. De qualquer maneira, naquele momento, pensou ao ouvir a porta externa aberta e um dos funcionários do bar chamando-a urgentemente, tinha que voltar e encarar a música. Mesmo que não conhecesse ou

gostasse da melodia.

À medida que as inúmeras pessoas na frente dele foram sendo servidas, e um jovem esguio finalmente pegou seu pedido, num primeiro momento Edward Cullen achou que estava imaginando coisas quando avistou a jovem que enchia copos mais adiante no bar.

Ela era magra, linda e impecavelmente fotogênica, com o cabelo magnífico preso para enfatizar as maçãs do rosto salientes, os deslumbrantes olhos escuros e uma linda boca acima do pescoço longo e elegante. A visão dela hipnotizou Edward. Como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Ou alucinando.

Então, alguém a chamou, e ele percebeu que não estava imaginando coisas. Ela realmente era ela. Isabella Swam. A menina por quem ele quase sacrificou seu coração... E toda sua vida.

Ela estava olhando por cima do ombro, ouvindo algo que um homem muito mais velho, que ele acreditava ser o proprietário, dizia, e ele cerrou os dentes ao escutar sua risada tensa.

A última vez que ele ouvira aquele som foi quando ela ridicularizou sua falta de perspectivas, acusando-o de tentar prejudicá-la na brilhante carreira que pretendia seguir. E agora ali estava a srta. Swam servindo bebidas em um bar em West Country! Ele iria gostar dos próximos minutos!

Abandonando a posição que havia lutado para assegurar, Edward permitiu que sua curiosidade o levasse através do mar de festeiros de sexta-feira à noite.

Olá, Bella.

Sob seu simples vestido preto, Bella endureceu.

Era inevitável que ele a notasse, pensou, com seu coração acelerado. Falasse com ela. Bella, porém, não estava preparada para o que sua voz causaria nela ou para o impacto de sua masculinidade.

Edward... — Ela mal conseguiu falar quando encontrou seu olhar de safira, herança da ascendência inglesa de sua mãe. Ficou surpresa ao se lembrar disso. Bella se esforçou para recordar exatamente o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas não estava certa de nada além da sensação de que se separaram em condições ruins. Muito ruins.

Que surpresa — comentou ele secamente. — Para nós dois, imagino.

Naquele momento Bella reconheceu uma cadência transatlântica em seu sotaque que de alguma forma ela sabia que não havia estado lá há seis anos e, em um canto escuro de sua mente, ela reconheceu que o bronzeado saudável de sua pele devia-se tanto ao tempo gasto vivendo nos Estados Unidos quanto às raízes anglo- italianas.

Ele parecia maior, mais amplo e mais forte do que o jovem de suas memórias. Sua

maturidade se refletia em seus ombros largos e naquele ar autoritário enquanto a mandíbula e o cabelo escuro se enrolando acima da gola de sua camisa pareciam gritar sobre sua virilidade.

Tenho que admitir — disse ele. — Este não é o tipo de lugar em que eu esperaria encontrá-la.

Seu cinismo a impedia de dizer que o trabalho lá duas noites por semana era apenas um dos empregos dela. Que tinha um trabalho diurno como digitadora e em breve estaria melhor se o cargo para o qual havia sido pré-selecionada, e no qual depositava suas últimas esperanças, se confirmasse na próxima semana.

A necessidade de recuperar os meses perdidos de sua vida era mais urgente do que a necessidade de manter sua autoestima, então, superando o medo de qual poderia ser a resposta, ela perguntou:

O-Onde exatamente você esperava me encontrar? Ele deu um sorrisinho.

É algum tipo de piada?

A dureza de seus olhos fez Bella sentir como se estivesse sendo tocada por aço frio. Mas, independentemente do que Edward esperava, ele não sabia que ela havia perdido a memória, certo?

Bella queria contar, mas ele parecia tão hostil, e ainda assim ela estava tentando dar sentido ao fogo que havia inflamado seu sangue no segundo em que o vira entrar no bar.

Nem a sólida barreira do balcão entre eles poderia protegê-la das imagens explodindo em sua cabeça. Imagens daquele homem beijando-a. Despindo-a. De sua profunda voz sussurrando frases sensuais que a levavam à loucura enquanto ele satisfazia e adorava o corpo dela...

Bella podia ter esquecido, mas seu corpo, não. Contudo, as especificidades do conflito amargo entre eles continuavam a iludir sua memória.

Eu não me lembro de você.

Ela estremeceu ante a gargalhada estrondosa dele.

Você não quer — emendou Edward, sorrindo. Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu.

Ela colocou a mão na testa, tentando suavizar o caos jorrando daquela parte de seu cérebro que permanecia dormente.

Você era mais jovem. Mais magro.

E possuía apenas uma fração do dinamismo do homem que estava diante dela agora?

Muito provavelmente, eu tinha apenas 23 anos.

E trabalhava como um escravo no restaurante do pai.

De onde isso havia vindo? Bella levou a mão até a cabeça novamente.

Você está bem?

Através do burburinho de conversa, ela notou preocupação em sua voz.

Ter me visto novamente foi demais para você? Parece um pouco pálida.

Bem, qualquer um pareceria em comparação a você — disse Bella, percebendo que ele ainda não acreditava nela. — Parece repugnantemente saudável.

Sim, bem... — A boca dele se curvou em um gesto ao mesmo tempo familiar, preguiçoso e perturbadoramente sensual.

A vida tem sido boa.

Ele parecia precisar dizer isso, decidiu, vasculhando sua mente para tentar descobrir o que os levou de amantes à hostilidade de agora. Mas, justamente naquele momento, seu olhar caiu para os dois copos que Sam havia colocado no balcão na frente deles.

Um uísque com soda para Edward e uma garrafa de suco de laranja para...

Tentando não ser muito óbvia, Bella fez uma rápida observação do espaço lotado atrás dele, percebendo sua expressão de escárnio antes que fosse capaz de ver quem poderia ser a companhia de Edward.

Você vem sempre aqui? — perguntou ela rapidamente. Bella havia mesmo feito uma pergunta tão banal?

Nunca. — Ele pôs a mão no bolso enquanto Sam tirava a tampa da garrafa de suco.

Então o que o traz aqui hoje? — Bella engoliu em seco, perguntando- se por que estava perdendo tempo com tais trivialidades quando tudo o que queria fazer era agarrá-lo pela camisa e exigir que ele dissesse o que havia acontecido entre eles, apesar de ter medo de descobrir.

Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos até os dele. Sentiu um pequeno arrepio quando percebeu que Edward observava as linhas finas de seu corpo e que sorriu.

Quem sabe? Destino?

Por um momento, pelo jeito que ele olhava para ela e por sua bela voz, os anos pareceram desaparecer e Bella estava com 19 anos novamente. Espírito livre. Cheia de esperança. Leviana. Era como se lembrava de alguém a chamando naqueles dias. No entanto, independentemente de seus possíveis defeitos, ela agora sabia que havia sido desesperadamente, terrivelmente obcecada pelo homem diante dela.

Então, o que é isso? — Em tom depreciativo, ele apontou com o queixo para onde ela estava. — Um dinheiro extra entre trabalhos? Ou o mundo da moda não foi o que você esperava? — Edward jogou uma nota sobre o balcão para cobrir o custo das

bebidas.

Claro. Sua carreira de modelo. Ou a falta dela, pensou ironicamente. Porque nunca havia realmente decolado.

Nem tudo corre conforme planejado — respondeu Bella, calmamente.

Sério? Então, o que aconteceu com Rushford? O milagreiro?

Aquelas palavras queimaram dentro dela, e Bella não tinha certeza se por causa do som daquele nome ou do tom de voz de Edward.

Ele também não correspondeu às suas expectativas? E eu realmente tinha a impressão de que você iria longe com aquele cara.

Com James Rushford? Bella queria rir alto. Em vez disso, de repente estava desesperada com a forma como sua mente poderia deixá-la esquecer Edward e ainda manter uma memória torturante do agente de fala mansa que a promovera por um tempo.

Ela ficou confusa e teve que respirar fundo para conter a dor quase física de tentar se lembrar.

Bem, como eu disse... — Bella deu de ombros e sentiu uma onda de pânico quando percebeu que havia esquecido completamente o que ia dizer. Ainda acontecia algumas vezes. Momentos como agora, quando estava desconcertada e anormalmente estressada. — Nem... — Felizmente as palavras voltaram. — Nem... Tudo corre conforme planejado.

Evidente que não. — Ela olhou para Sam, que esperava o homem de meia- idade que pagava os seus salários resolver algum problema com a caixa registradora.

Bella desejou que ele se apressasse. Era um inferno ficar ali conversando com um homem tão claramente ressentido com ela enquanto seus sentidos a provocavam com o conhecimento de como era o toque de sua pele sob os dedos e como ele havia mostrado prazer como seu corpo inexperiente nunca havia sentido. Se houvesse sido inexperiente, pensou. Até onde sabia, poderia ter sido tão livre com seu corpo como sua mãe a levou a acreditar. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança daqueles meses perdidos de sua vida, mas seu cérebro entorpecido sempre rejeitou esse pensamento tão repugnante e totalmente alienígena para ela.

Então, o que aconteceu com a carreira? Será que Rushford deixou de cumprir suas promessas? Ou isso é apenas um rumor? Como o de que ele foi embora porque não queria enfrentar a responsabilidade da paternidade?

O fato de que aquele homem sabia que ela esteve esperando um bebê deixou os pensamentos de Bella confusos.

Sua mão foi para a testa. Observando como tremia, ela a abaixou rapidamente novamente.

Sinto muito — disse ele soando exatamente o oposto. — Isso ainda é um ponto

sensível?

Seu sarcasmo penetrou fundo, mas ela estava muito ocupada tentando ficar de pé para perguntar por que ele acreditava que Tony era filho de James Rushford.

Apoiou-se no balcão e respirou fundo.

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre meu filho, se estiver... Tudo bem por você. Não aqui.

Não em um bar.

Não em qualquer lugar. Não até eu saber o que aconteceu. O que eu fiz para fazer você me desprezar.

Ele assentiu.

Admito que estou surpreso que a garota que conhecia tenha deixado uma coisa pequena como a maternidade ficar no caminho de seus planos.

Bella ficou intrigada. Ela adorava Tony mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Ele era a lua, as estrelas e a terra para Bella, pensou com um sorriso melancólico, e o amava tanto que doía.

Timidamente, colocando o braço sobre o balcão e apoiando o queixo com a mão, convidou:

Então, conte sobre a garota que você conhecia.

Eu realmente não acho que você gostaria de ouvir.

O azul brilhante de seus olhos tocou sua boca curvada para cima. Uma boca que muitos fotógrafos haviam elogiado, dizendo que havia um beicinho natural.

Rapidamente, Bella recuou.

Talvez você esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa — arriscou, na esperança de que pudesse ser verdade, mas sabendo que não era. A forma como sua mente e seu corpo haviam reagido no momento em que ela o viu entrar pela porta dissipava qualquer dúvida de que eles haviam sido amantes. — Ou talvez você simplesmente não me conhecesse muito bem.

Ah, acho que conheci.

Sua voz, embora suave, carregava um tom depreciativo e Bella desejou que alguém chamasse sua atenção, pedisse que fosse servido. Mas ninguém o fez. Ele, obviamente, impunha respeito demais para que alguém o desafiasse em seu monopólio sobre um dos funcionários do bar e ela se perguntou o que ele fazia para viver. O que dava aquele ar evidente de autonomia... Aquela confiança inata? Porque ele não tinha conseguido aquilo trabalhando em um restaurante italiano.

Bem, como eu disse, não me lembro. — Ela odiou admitir isso para aquele homem que estava sendo tão hostil e que soltou um som de crescente impaciência.

Você ainda está tentando negar que nós nos conhecíamos?

Ele soou tão severo e parecia tão proibitivo que Bella sentiu sua confiança

minguar, sentiu-se encolher por trás da cortina de autoproteção que havia criado a fim de esconder-se da vida até que estivesse pronta para cerrar os dentes e se permitir assumir novos desafios. Mas, determinada a não deixar o preconceito daquele homem desfazer todo o bem que os últimos anos de trabalho duro e perseverança haviam produzido, ela engoliu seus medos e mergulhou.

O que eu fiz? Parei de vê-lo por causa de outra pessoa? Ou foi a minha carreira? Fosse o que fosse, pelo menos você pode ir embora com a satisfação de saber que não realizei todos aqueles sonhos que pelos quais fui obviamente estúpida o suficiente para trocá-lo.

Seus lábios exibiam um sorriso que não ajudava em nada a aquecer o azul gelado de seus olhos.

Você está enganada — murmurou em uma voz suave. — Nosso pequeno interlúdio... Não foi suficiente para me gerar qualquer desejo de longo prazo de vingança, por isso não há necessidade de martirizar-se, Bella. — Seu tom sugeria que aquilo era a última coisa que ele esperava que ela fizesse. — Somos todos culpados, às vezes, especialmente quando somos jovens, de colocar nossa visão além do que podemos realisticamente alcançar.

Edward disse que não guardava qualquer desejo de vingança pelo que ela supostamente havia feito, mas era óbvio que estava gostando de vê-la agora.

Você ficaria surpreso com o que consegui ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. — Seu orgulho forçou-a a pronunciar as palavras antes que ela pudesse controlar o impulso.

Ah, sério? — A sobrancelha levantada. — Como o quê?

Como aprender a andar de novo. Como segurar garfo e faca! Como assumir a responsabilidade pelo próprio bebê. Como ficar viva!

Inconscientemente, ela tocou o colar vermelho e preto que ficava estrategicamente sobre uma de suas cicatrizes. Ele não precisa saber de nada disso. Ou sobre o curso de Administração que a tornou apta a se candidatar à nova vaga que esperava conseguir e que a tiraria de seu trabalho temporário dia e noite e proporcionaria um futuro melhor para ela e seu filho.

Não é importante — rejeitou ela derrotada.

O olhar de Bella caiu nas mãos masculinas que agora levantavam um copo do balcão. Mãos que ela sabia que já a haviam levado ao paraíso e que estavam desprovidas de aliança.

Mas havia dois copos. Duas bebidas...

Os olhos dele perceberam o seu interesse indisfarçável e Edward mudou de posição ligeiramente, criando uma brecha no meio da multidão e permitindo que ela visse a bem-vestida e muito atraente ruiva sentada em uma das mesas. Ela olhava para Edward com um sorriso de apreço indisfarçável.

Olhando rapidamente para Edward, Bella sentiu seus olhos descansando intensamente em seu rosto.

Como eu disse... — Sua boca se torceu com uma satisfação cruel. — A vida tem sido boa — reiterou ele antes de se afastar.

Bella ficou lá por um momento, como se houvesse acabado de lutar uma invisível batalha. Sentia-se mal, sua cabeça latejava e tudo o que queria fazer era fugir e se esconder. Mas alguém havia feito um pedido, e ela sabia que não poderia fugir sem fazer seu trabalho, mesmo que fosse sob o olhar presunçoso de um homem que claramente a desprezava.

Aquele cara é seu namorado? — perguntou Sam.

Ela murmurou negativamente enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Não? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. — Então por que ele parecia determinado a arrancar seu vestido?

Não seja bobo. — Apesar de aturdida, a observação de seu colega fez o coração de Bella disparar. — Ele está com alguém.

Ele estava.

O quê? — Ela não conseguia ver além da parede de clientes.

Eu juro que ele bebeu o uísque de uma vez só e apressou a namorada porta afora antes que ela tivesse tempo para respirar.

Por alguma razão o estômago de Bella revirou.

Sério? — Outra olhada para a mesa através da parede humana mostrou apenas um copo vazio e um copo intacto de suco de laranja que havia claramente sido abandonado às pressas. — E daí? Eles devem estar com pressa para ir a algum lugar — disse Bella, perguntando-se por que eles haviam partido com tanta pressa. Foi por sua causa? Ele não conseguia ficar sob o mesmo teto que ela por tempo suficiente para que a mulher terminasse sua bebida?

Ei! Você está bem? — perguntou Sam quando ela cambaleou, deixando cair a cabeça em suas mãos para tentar estancar a náusea surgindo.

Não, eu sinto muito. Você poderia me chamar um táxi? — pediu, antes de correr para o banheiro novamente.

Ele havia se comportado mal, pensou Edward enquanto voltava sozinho para casa, mas ver Bella novamente havia sido chocante e inquietante, muito mais inquietante do que queria admitir.

Ele tinha 23, e ela 19 anos. Edward era apenas um trabalhador no negócio decadente de seu pai quando se conheceram, e ainda assim deveria ter percebido imediatamente que tipo de garota ela era. Bella morava em um terraço acabado com a mãe devassa e alcoólatra, que nem sequer sabia quem era o pai dela!

Edward havia sentido pena. Por qual outro motivo se envolveria com Bella? Mas por trás daquela pergunta ilusória estava a verdadeira resposta, que aquecia suas veias e causava um pulsar forte em seu sangue.

Porque ela era apaixonada, excitante e mais bonita do que qualquer outra garota que Edward havia conhecido — e ele havia conhecido muitas, mesmo na época. No entanto, não o suficiente para aprender que mulheres como Bella Swam serviam apenas para uma coisa.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

Ela sabia que era linda. Esse era o problema. Uma recepcionista de meio período que estava em todos os books de agências de modelo, agarrando todas as oportunidades de capitalizar em cima de sua beleza. Isso quando não estava em casa, tentando retirar a mãe da embriaguez!

Eles haviam se tornado amantes quase à primeira vista, apenas alguns dias depois de começarem a se encontrar e apenas uma semana depois de ele vê-la no restaurante de seu pai com um grupo de mulheres durante uma festa de despedida. Surpreendentemente, Bella era virgem, ainda assim Edward desencadeou um fogo nela que foi tolo o suficiente para acreditar que queimava somente por ele.

Eles haviam feito amor em todo lugar.

Em sua van. No apartamento acima do restaurante. Em seu quarto escassamente mobiliado que parecia um oásis em meio à desordem e ao caos de sua mãe.

Não importava que sua família não gostasse dela, embora ele se perguntasse com sua mãe teria visto Bella se não houvesse morrido quando ele ainda era muito jovem. Sua avó estava totalmente fora de contato com pessoas de sua geração e seu pai...

Ele fechou a mente quando um poço de dor excruciante e reprovação ameaçaram invadi-la. Sua desaprovação, lembrou-se, só intensificava a emoção de estar com ela.

Claro que sabiam como Bella era. Haviam sido capazes de ver através do véu fino de sua beleza encantadora quando ele não havia. Ele foi cego e totalmente enganado por suas declarações de amor apaixonadas, mas vazias.

Edward era trabalhador, leal a seu pai, porém ambicioso. E havia, pelo menos, sido capaz de ver e reconhecer as falhas na maneira em que o pai gerenciava o restaurante. Carlisle Cullen muito mais eficiente como chef do que como homem de negócios. Era um homem orgulhoso e recusou-se a ouvir os planos radicais de Edward para salvar e desenvolver o restaurante.

Sobre o meu cadáver.

Edward ainda vacilava ao recordar as palavras exatas de seu pai.

Você nunca terá uma posição neste negócio. Dio mio! Nunca! Não enquanto for estúpido o suficiente para se envolver com aquela garota.

Ele havia sido um tolo cego e ingênuo por acreditar que o amor poderia superar tudo, que com Isabella Swam ao lado dele, encararia os preconceitos de sua família e a teimosia de seu pai. O que ele não percebeu foi que a bela Bella estava apenas se divertindo em sua cama, que, mesmo que ele estivesse se afogando no calor da paixão mútua, ela estava sexualmente envolvida com outra pessoa.

Edward não queria acreditar nas revelações presunçosas de seu pai, e não teria se não houvesse ido à casa dela inesperadamente e visto o carro de Rushford do lado de fora.

Ele havia ido embora naquela ocasião, incapaz de acreditar. Mas não tinha a prova gráfica de sua infidelidade?

— Você realmente acha que eu queria algo sério com você? — zombou ela, rindo histericamente na última vez que a viu.

Bella lançou um olhar depreciativo ao restaurante. Foi quando o informou de tudo o que seu precioso Svengali estava fazendo por ela e tudo o que pretendia alcançar.

Ele teve uma briga com Carlisle Cullen naquela noite. Uma de muitas. Mas esta foi diferente. Havia sido o embate de dois machos com a única intenção de vitória sobre o outro. Selvagem. Quase trocaram socos. Ele culpou o pai pelo resultado de seu relacionamento com Bella. Carlisle a xingara, e ele acusou o pai de estar com inveja de sua juventude e suas perspectivas, de o estar privando de seu direito de ser independente.

Seu pai morreu em seus braços naquela noite depois do discurso inflamado, que havia sido demais para seu coração inesperadamente fraco aguentar. Dois meses depois, sua avó colocou o restaurante à venda para pagar as dívidas, determinada a voltar para a Itália.

Algum tempo depois, quando Edward estava na América, alguém havia dito que Bella estava vivendo no luxo com um ricaço chamado James Rushford e que esperava um filho dele.

Sim, ele se comportou mal esta noite, refletiu enquanto entrava pelos portões de sua mansão em Surrey. Mas afinal, olhando para trás, decidiu que não havia se comportado mal o suficiente!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 2

A cabeça de Bella latejava, pulsando com imagens embaralhadas. Após pagar o motorista do táxi, foi cambaleando para o banheiro e o caleidoscópio de imagens confusas começou a tomar forma.

Encontrar Edward naquele restaurante. Rir com Edward. Fazer amor com ele... Ela apertou as mãos contra os olhos, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando um desejo desesperado invadiu sua mente. Ela balançou a cabeça para forçar-se a lembrar. Tinha que lembrar...

Havia um homem grande. Rabugento. O pai de Edward! E Elizabth. Elizabth era sua avó! Ah, mas havia um mal-estar! Edward estava gritando com ela. Dizendo que ela era superficial e materialista. Dizendo que ela não prestava, assim como sua mãe.

Encolhida ao lado do vaso sanitário, aliviou-se da náusea que a lembrança produzia e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Pela primeira vez ela estava feliz que Tony estivesse passando parte de suas férias com sua tia-avó.

Enrolando seus braços em torno de si, sentiu falta dele, tanta falta quanto no dia em que havia acordado do coma e percebido que havia perdido não apenas dois meses de sua vida, mas também ficado sem o bebê. Era a única coisa de que ela se lembrava. Só que ela não havia perdido...

Ela começou a soluçar como no dia em que sua tia viúva, Marie Swam, trouxe seu filho saudável de 8 semanas para o hospital e deitou-o contra o peito dela. Querida tia-avó Sue, com sua maneira abrupta e sua franqueza, a quem Bella não via havia pelo menos dez anos. Mas a mulher não hesitara em responder ao pedido de ajuda de sua mãe quando uma filha doente e a chegada de um novo neto havia sido demais para Renée Swam lidar.

Ela estava chorando igualmente, porém, pela forma como sua mente havia apagado o pai de seu filho. Como ela poderia tê-lo esquecido? Sentia por seu filho não poder ter uma figura paterna em sua vida. O que ele fizera para seu subconsciente apagá-lo tão completamente? O que ela havia feito? Assustou-se, de repente, com a possibilidade aterrorizante de poder de alguma forma merecer sua sentença.

Pelo amor de Deus, pense!, disse a si mesma, desesperada por respostas.

Mas as comportas que haviam começado a abrir se recusaram a ceder e, quando ela chegou à sua entrevista na semana seguinte, sentia-se desgastada pelo esforço de tentar abri-las.

Vejo em seu currículo que você adquiriu sua qualificação em Administração nos últimos 18 meses e que não trabalhou de forma permanente em nenhum lugar pelos quatro anos anteriores — disse a mais velha das duas mulheres que a entrevistavam.

Havia um homem de meia-idade lá também, que de repente perguntou:

Posso perguntar o que você estava fazendo neste tempo?

Estive criando meu filho — disse Bella.

A entrevista era para o cargo de secretária do gerente de marketing de uma cadeia de hotéis em rápida expansão.

Ela estava desesperada para conseguir aquele trabalho a fim de ajudá-la a pagar suas dívidas crescentes e para que pudesse ficar em seu apartamento e dar a seu filho toda a segurança e conforto que ela mesma nunca teve. Por essa razão, havia optado por não divulgar tudo sobre si mesma quando se candidatou à vaga havia três semanas, certa de que a razão pela qual ela não lhe ofereceram nenhum da lista interminável de outros trabalhos que tentara era porque ela tinha sido muito fiel à verdade.

E não vai ser problema achar tempo para dividir entre as demandas do escritório e as de uma criança de 5 anos? — Desafiou a mulher mais jovem, chamada Tânia Barleythorne. — Ele não pode estar na escola há muito tempo...

Bem mais de um ano — disse Bella, orgulhosa do quão brilhante e avançado para sua idade seu menino era.

E eu tenho uma babá muito boa. — Ela não contou a eles sobre a tia-avó Sue, que mostrara a ela e Tony amor incondicional quando eles haviam mais precisado.

Sua resposta pareceu agradar a seus entrevistadores, porque começaram a explicar que a gerente de marketing para quem ela trabalharia estava participando de uma conferência, mas havia perguntado se Bella estaria preparada para conhecê-la ainda esta semana.

Yes! Se estivesse sozinha, Bella teria socado o ar em triunfo.

Claro — respondeu calmamente, esperando não parecer muito desesperadamente aliviada.

Ela ainda estava tentando manter sua concentração sobre o que eles estavam dizendo e impedir de abrir um largo sorriso quando uma batida a fez olhar para o homem alto em um terno escuro impecável que entrava no escritório.

Edward!

O que ele estava fazendo ali? E por que ele invadiu o local como se tivesse todo o direito?

Sr. Cullen... — A mulher mais velha, parecendo surpresa, colocou-se de pé, mas um comando silencioso dele a fez afundar novamente na cadeira. — Esta é a srta. Swam. Nós estávamos prestes a acabar a entrevista.

Eu sei.

Sua voz era calma. Mas ele ainda não havia olhado para ela e Bella supôs que ele não havia ligado o nome a ela ou percebido que era sua ex-namorada a quem a

mulher estava se referindo, agora sentada lá em estado de choque.

É por isso que eu vim.

Então, de repente, ele olhou em sua direção e seus olhos intensamente azuis encontraram o atordoado aveludado marrom dos dela.

O sr. Cullen é o nosso presidente — disse a entrevistadora através do que parecia uma névoa espessa.

Como podia ser?

Ele é o homem a quem estamos todos subordinados — disse Tânia Barleythorne, que parecia estar tendo dificuldade em não olhar para ele.

Temo que a posição já tenha sido preenchida.

Mas nós pensamos... — começou Lara, claramente sua fã.

É a srta. Nicholls, a última candidata — afirmou de uma forma que informava a qualquer um que pudesse se atrever a desafiá-lo que sua decisão era definitiva e ninguém mais tinha autoridade para questioná-la.

Entorpecida, Bella ouviu-o dizer que já havia falado com sua gerente de marketing e que ela estava feliz em aceitar a outra candidata.

Entendo.

Através do choque de perder um emprego que não só havia estado ao seu alcance, mas que ela estava contando para tirá-la do atolamento financeiro, Bella começou a ver as coisas como realmente eram.

Ele sabia que ela estava ali. Por isso, ele não havia demonstrado qualquer sinal de surpresa quando a vira. Porque ele já havia decidido, mesmo antes de abrir a porta, arrebatar a chance daquele trabalho de suas mãos!

Srta. Swam... O que posso dizer? Apenas que acho que devo um pedido de desculpas.

Por quê? pensou Bella, sofrendo, com raiva. Por dar esperanças? Por jogá-la de volta na fila interminável por pouquíssimos empregos realisticamente pagos? Talvez eles não tivessem contas para pagar e dívidas para liquidar, mas ela tinha! E agora, só porque ela esbarrou em uma empresa controlada por aquele homem, nenhuma dessas contas seriam pagas!

Sem se importar mais com a impressão que criaria, pulou da cadeira e, em resposta à sugestão sobre dever a ela um pedido de desculpas, proferiu:

Sim, acredito que deve! Tive que tirar uma manhã inteira de folga do trabalho, sem remuneração, para vir a esta entrevista hoje e acho que o mínimo que poderiam fazer em troca seria serem claros! Vocês podem não se importar em arrastar as pessoas para cá sob falsos pretextos, mas, se esta é a forma como sua empresa opera, então espero que seus clientes não cheguem a seus hotéis e encontrem os hóspedes

anteriores ainda ocupando suas camas!

Ela sentia pena dos entrevistadores, particularmente da mulher que havia mostrado tanto entusiasmo com suas capacidades antes de seu chefe frio e calculista chegar. Seu veneno era dirigido exclusivamente a Edward. Ela não queria destilá-lo na frente de sua equipe, mas, se tivesse, pensou ferozmente, depois do que ele havia acabado de fazer, era mais do que merecido!

É tudo que tenho a dizer — concluiu.

E ela havia feito aquilo sem constranger a si mesma, ou mesmo tropeçar nas palavras, percebeu, girando para longe deles — dele — enquanto o pensamento do que sua atitude significaria para ela e Tony trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Srta. Swam.

A voz profunda e masculina se dirigiu a ela formalmente do outro lado da sala, mas ela o ignorou, saindo pela porta por onde havia entrado com tanta esperança apenas meia hora antes.

Bella!

As imagens de um jovem nadaram diante de seus olhos. Um jovem que determinado, alto astral e desenfreado, um jovem Edward que recusava ser dominado por seu pai...

Ela parou, com seu coração batendo contra as costelas, levantou a cabeça e, respirando fundo, preparou-se para virar.

Há outra vaga — disse Edward.

Seu olhar frio viajou pelo corpo dela de uma maneira que fez Bella quase esquecer que havia outras pessoas na sala.

Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente, mas Edward se dirigiu aos outros três, que pareciam avaliar sua declaração.

Está tudo bem. Eu cuido disso — Edward disse.

Então, qual é a vaga? — A boca da Bella estava seca quando a porta se fechou atrás deles. O ar parecia carregado com alguma coisa sensual. — Ou isso é apenas um truque para me manter aqui?

Edward recostou-se na mesa, com as mãos segurando os cotovelos, um pé cruzado sobre o outro.

Acho que devemos conversar primeiro — disse ele.

Sobre o quê? Por que você arruinou minhas chances de conseguir um trabalho com o qual eu estava contando? — Tremendo, por temer saber a resposta, ela continuou: — O que eu fiz para que você me odeie tanto assim?

Ele riu baixinho, mas não havia humor em seus olhos.

Sente-se — ordenou, indicando a cadeira desocupada.

Prefiro ficar de pé se você não se importa.

Ela, no entanto, aproximou-se dele e apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira.

Como quiser.

Diga o que eu fiz. Eu disse, estou tendo dificuldades de lembrar.

Isso é conveniente.

É a verdade.

E nós dois sabemos que você pode ser notavelmente flexível com isso.

Nós namoramos... — Ela deu a volta na cadeira e como um autômato, apesar do que ela havia dito, sentou-se nela, nitidamente consciente do som cínico que seu comentário produziu.

Bem, isso já é um avanço com relação ao que você afirmou saber sexta passada

comentou. — Mas, se minha memória não me falha, fizemos muito mais do que isso.

Imagens de roupas rasgando e beijos famintos a invadiram. De membros emaranhados e corpos nus. Dela mesma, de pernas abertas em uma cama diante da paixão daquele homem.

Ela balançou a cabeça e percebeu que ele havia abandonado a sua posição na mesa.

Você está chorando — observou ele, vindo em sua direção e notando a emoção ainda umedecendo seus olhos depois de perder o emprego pelo qual havia lutado tão tanto. — Sempre aumentou meu prazer beijar você depois de chorar. Sua boca fica tão convidativa. Tão incrivelmente suave...

Sua voz estava mais calma, percebeu Bella, novamente atormentada por imagens sensuais dos dois juntos, pelas sensações que estavam invadindo cada zona erógena do seu corpo.

Eu não estou chorando — blefou, rejeitando tudo o que ele estava dizendo e, em seguida, obteve vislumbre súbito, assustador de si mesma em algum lugar no passado, chorando amargamente. Ela estava chorando porque tinha que o deixar. Ela sabia que tinha que ficar longe dele. Mas por quê? — Eu estou irritada, zangada, humilhada. Mas certamente não estou chorando. Se você quer me machucar, então problema seu. Mas aquele lembrete desnecessário era uma forma indireta de dizer que você estava sempre me perturbando?

Eu não era o responsável por causar dor no passado, e eu certamente não fiz nada para fazer você chorar. Exceto na cama.

Suas referências contínuas à paixão que haviam compartilhado a estavam inquietando inacreditavelmente. Como ele provavelmente pretendia, percebeu, recebendo um som diferente dos cantos mais escuros de sua mente. O som de si

mesma chorando com o desejo da escravidão de prazer incomparável que ele estava dando a ela. Mas havia outras coisas também. Coisas que ela não queria lembrar, que a presença perturbadora dele estava trazendo de volta.

Sua família me odiava.

Essa era minha família.

Especialmente seu pai.

Seu rosto assumiu feições de aço.

E com razão, acho. No final.

Ela queria perguntar o porquê, mas tinha medo do que ouvir a verdade poderia fazer com ela.

Como ele está? Seu pai? — perguntou timidamente.

Meu pai está morto.

Do jeito que ele disse, ele poderia estar facilmente dando a entender que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ah, não! Ela não podia ter, não é? Ela estremeceu ao ver a emoção fria nos olhos dele, que pareciam perfurá-la como cacos de gelo.

Ele está morto — reiterou. — Como você saberia se você não estivesse tão envolvida em fazer um nome para si mesma.

Ah, mas eu tinha uma reputação, Edward. — A memória voltou dolorosa e destrutiva. — E não muito elogiosa. Mas você deve achar que eu mereço ser chamada como sua avó me chamou?

Sua voz estava baixa e controlada. Ela estava determinada a não o deixar vê-la tremer. E não era apenas pela dor da época, mas pela maneira fria como havia sido informada que Carlisle Cullen havia morrido.

Uma súbita visão brilhou perante seus olhos.

Um cybercafé onde o pequeno restaurante havia estado. Ela se viu do lado de fora alguns anos antes, sem sequer saber o porquê ou o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela apenas lembrou que a experiência a havia gelado os ossos.

Observando-a, Edward franziu o cenho e, em seguida, lembrou-a de como ela era boa atriz.

— Receio que não serei enganado por essa demonstração de lágrimas de crocodilo

disse ele, mas, quando ela levantou a cabeça e retirou os dedos do rosto, as manchas escuras sob seus olhos e sua palidez o chocaram. — Você está bem? — perguntou, preocupado.

Estou bem

Não, não está. Acho melhor você vir comigo. — Ele a levantou da cadeira antes que ela tivesse tempo para pensar.

Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou ela fracamente quando ele a colocou em um elevador esperando no lobby.

Como eu disse, temos que conversar — disse ele.

Quando ele soltou seu cotovelo, Bella se afastou o máximo que pôde no espaço confinado.

Ele sorriu, como se soubesse exatamente por que ela havia feito isso.

E, como eu disse, sobre o quê? — Ela podia sentir o sangue voltando para o rosto. — Não há outra vaga, não é? Você só queria que eu ficasse para que você pudesse me insultar com tudo o que você acha que eu fiz para você no passado. Então vá em frente. Despeje tudo!

Pelo menos assim ela poderia saber do que se tratava.

Porém, ele apenas riu, e aquele riso suave e sem alegria parecia controlado e calculado como todo o resto nele. Então, com uma rapidez que fez os instintos de Bella ficarem em alerta vermelho, ele estendeu a mão e pegou uma ponta de seu cachecol. Enrolando-o cuidadosamente em torno de seu dedo, ele a puxou suavemente para sua esfera de dominação.

Isso é uma coisa de moda? — Ele puxou levemente a seda. — Ou seu propósito é apenas esconder os vestígios do apetite carnal de seu amante atual?

Como você ousa? — Ela tentou afastá-lo, apenas para ter as mãos presas entre as dele e a parede quente de seu peito duro.

Sim, eu ouso — ele rosnou, e sua cabeça desceu, com sua boca a apenas um sopro da dela.

Ela não soube dizer que deu o próximo passo, mas de repente suas bocas se fundiram em uma paixão faminta e antagônica, e os braços dela deslizaram ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ele a apertava contra ela.

Ela tinha 19 anos novamente e estava rindo com ele, com o coração em chamas, selvagem com um novo sentido de liberdade e excitação. Mas ele não estava rindo com ela. Ela estava rindo sozinha. E ela estava carregada de um sentimento de remorso e vergonha.

Lutando contra Edward, ela se surpreendeu quando ele a soltou tão rudemente que ela quase caiu para trás.

Gemendo, ela colocou a mão na boca, em um novo ataque de náusea. Percebeu que não era aquele beijo devastador o responsável por seu sentimento esmagador de autoaversão.

Perdoe-me por estar sob a impressão de que você queria tanto quanto eu. Mesmo quando você estava dormindo com outro homem, nunca foi avessa ao meu toque.

Ela ficou agradecida quando o elevador se abriu e não precisou da ajuda de Edward para sair.

Onde estamos?

Antes de ele responder, percebeu que estavam no último andar do edifício, onde amplas janelas davam uma vista deslumbrante sobre a movimentada capital abaixo.

Você não está se sentindo bem — disse Edward enquanto usava uma chave de segurança para abrir a porta para uma suíte executiva. — Se de fadiga ou porque não está comendo o suficiente, eu não gostei da ideia de você desmaiar em cima de mim lá embaixo.

Obrigada — respondeu Bella asperamente, sua respiração ainda irregular pelo acontecimento inesperado e perturbador no elevador. Ou será que e l a esperava? A questão invadiu sua mente. Ela só sabia que queria isso. Deus do céu, como queria!

Um assobio passou por seus lábios quando Edward a levou para dentro do escritório luxuosamente decorado.

O que você fez? Ganhou na loteria? — Bella não conseguia entender como

o filho de um dono de restaurante humilde poderia se tornar presidente de uma cadeia de hotéis exclusivos.

Você sabe que eu nunca deixo nada ao acaso.

Parecia ser algo que ela havia dito a ele com relação ao que ele pretendia fazer da vida.

Eu acho que você deveria tomar uma bebida — aconselhou ele, já caminhando até uma prateleira do outro lado da sala.

Eu nunca bebo. — Ela nunca se permitiu esquecer esse fato. — Eu vi o que a bebida pode fazer com as pessoas.

Bella lembrava o quanto havia lutado quando adolescente contra o vício de sua

mãe.

Nesse caso, vou pedir um café. — Edward pegou o telefone e mandou que

fosse trazido café em sua voz profunda e autoritária. — Sente-se — convidou.

Bella ficou ali, pensando naquele novo Edward que não precisava sequer realizar essa simples tarefa.

Então, o que aconteceu, Edward? — perguntou, ainda de pé. — Sei que você está morrendo de vontade de me dizer, caso contrário não teria me trazido aqui. — A menos, claro, que ele pretendesse continuar de onde haviam parado no elevador, pensou, sua mente rejeitando a ideia tão fortemente quanto seu corpo respondia a ela, apenas para zombar dela.

Você está perfeitamente segura se está pensando o que acho que está. Não tenho a intenção me insinuar para uma mulher que mostrou tanta repugnância aos meus beijos. Você fingiu bem lá fora, mesmo que nós dois saibamos que isso é exatamente o que era. Fingimento — enfatizou. — Bem, tive um golpe de sorte quando um tio que eu nunca conheci morreu e me deixou três restaurantes entre Nápoles e Milão.

Então você acredita em sorte? — perguntou ela, lembrando-o do que havia dito poucos momentos antes sobre não deixar nada ao acaso.

Se alguém puder usar essa sorte e fazer as coisas acontecerem.

O que você fez, é claro.

Foi cansativo desenvolver os restaurantes e, em seguida, abrir mais nos Estados Unidos, onde morei até menos de um ano atrás, e investir e virar a sorte de uma série de pequenos hotéis. Isso levou a coisas maiores que finalmente me trouxeram até aqui. Nada é impossível se você estiver preparado para trabalhar duro o suficiente.

Em vez de negociar em cima dos atributos físicos como você parece querer me acusar de fazer?

Ele deu um olhar fulminante, mas não chegou a comentar conforme atravessava a sala e ficava na frente dela.

Conte sobre seu filho — disse ele, sem qualquer preâmbulo. — Não deve ser fácil educar uma criança sozinha.

Suas palavras desencadearam algo que ela não entendeu, mas o que permaneceu em sua mente era um medo verdadeiro e esmagador. Um conhecimento instintivo de que se aquele homem soubesse que ela havia tido um filho dele, não hesitaria em tentar tirar Tony dela...

O que... O que você quer saber?

Ela vacilou, abaixando os olhos rapidamente. Será que ele havia percebido a tensão nela?

Rushford realmente terminou com você antes mesmo do fim de sua gravidez?

Então, ele ainda estava insistindo que James Rushford havia sido seu amante. A ideia de dormir com seu ex-agente explorador fez seu estômago revirar, mesmo que ele fosse um homem atraente. Isso era preferível, porém, às possíveis consequências de explicar a Edward que ele era o pai de seu filho e, loucamente, ela proferiu:

Se isso faz você se sentir cheio de si, acredite.

Sua resposta a isso foi apenas uma ligeira contração da boca.

Então... Rushford nem viu o filho?

A boca de Bella estava seca e ela lutou para manter a compostura em meio às perguntas perturbadoras.

O nome dele é James. E, não, ele nunca viu Tony.

O quê? Nunca? — Ele pareceu chocado.

Não — disse com desdém, decidindo terminar a conversa ali. — Nunca houve outra vaga, não é? — acusou novamente, decidindo que ele realmente só a havia trazido até ali para satisfazer algum plano. — Então, agora que me mostrou o quão bem você

está... — ela rapidamente se levantou — e esclareceu que todos os rumores que ouviu sobre mim eram provavelmente verdade, vou embora.

Imaginando como pagaria suas contas crescentes, ela suprimiu suas preocupações.

Esse não era o único trabalho para o qual tenho entrevista hoje. Ela ainda não havia alcançado a porta quando o ouviu dizer.

Mentirosa.

Ela virou-se, sem palavras para sua arrogância.

Não cheguei aonde estou hoje sem ter nenhuma visão sobre a natureza humana

revelou, movendo-se em direção a ela com a postura de um homem que sabia que estava certo. — Uma mulher não costuma cair aos pedaços após perder um emprego, como você fez lá, se ela tivesse outra carata na manga e não houvesse colocado todas as esperanças no único que achasse ser a saída para sua situação.

O que ele pensava? Que ela não era adequada para o cargo?

Eu não acho que qualquer destas coisas! E eu não estava caindo aos pedaços, como você gostaria de imaginar que estava.

Não estava? — Ele sorriu. — Você parece esquecer, sabe. Apesar de ter feito o seu melhor desde que nos encontramos novamente na sexta-feira para tentar me fazer acreditar que você está sofrendo de algum tipo de perda de memória seletiva, eu conheço você, Bella. Muito bem. Sei como os seus olhos sempre brilham quando você está me convidando a desafiá-la. Como a emoção de uma deliciosa retaliação a faz corar.

Ele estava se movendo propositadamente em direção a ela, fazendo seus instintos gritarem de rejeição. Seu corpo, no entanto, tremia com a emoção que ele havia falado, mesmo que ela temesse que ele poderia apenas a lembrar de que outras respostas ele poderia evocar nela, como havia feito até ali.

Além de que — acrescentou, parando apenas centímetros na frente dela — você estava tremendo visivelmente. Assim como está agora.

Ela queria protestar e dizer que não estava tremendo e que as outras respostas que ele havia mencionado eram apenas uma invenção de seu grande ego. Mas, se ela fizesse isso, então os dois saberiam que ela era culpada de fazer o que ele a acusou de fazer alguns instantes antes.

Ele estava brincando com ela apenas por diversão, pensou, sentindo as de lágrimas humilhação surgirem em seus olhos, e ela sabia que tinha que sair de lá antes que se mostrasse completamente.

Adeus, Edward.

Ele colocou-se na porta, bloqueando a sua saída.

Você realmente acha que eu pedi que viesse aqui apenas por diversão? — disse ele, assustando-a com o quão perto havia chegado de ler seus pensamentos.

Você não pediu.

Tudo bem, eu trouxe você aqui — emendou casualmente. — Mas no momento em que não parecia capaz de lidar com qualquer outra coisa.

Seus olhos buscavam sinais da fraqueza anterior no rosto dela, mas a sua referência sutil ao beijo que haviam compartilhado antes foi muito desconcertante e Bella engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás.

Você tem um objetivo?

Ele sorriu enquanto se movia em torno dela, indo para longe da porta.

Ah, a velha Bella...

Eu estou com pressa.

Claro. Suas outras entrevistas. — Zombou. — No entanto, apesar de todas as suas acusações e suspeitas sobre minhas segundas intenções, há outra vaga nesta empresa.

Mesmo? — O coração da Bella deu um pequeno salto de esperança, embora ainda o visse ele com desconfiança.

Outra secretária está tirando uma licença indefinida — disse ele com uma careta. — Ainda não encontrei ninguém adequado para preencher o cargo.

E você está me oferecendo o cargo? — Algo como alívio começou a escorrer por suas veias. Poderia isso significar que havia um fim à vista para as intermináveis e crescentes preocupações com dinheiro? Que ela não seria forçada a se aproveitar da generosidade de sua tia-avó quando Sue já havia feito tanto?

Por que está tão surpresa, Bella? Seu currículo parece promissor e diz que você pode começar imediatamente. A secretária em questão está dando um tempo para cuidar de sua mãe durante um período de cirurgias e deve ficar afastada por quatro ou cinco meses. Aliás, era ela quem você estava se esforçando muito para não me deixar pegar você olhando no bar aquela noite. Eu estava tentando convencê-la a não sair tão cedo. Em suma, Bella, você vai trabalhar para mim.

Uma risada trêmula deixou seus lábios, algo entre espanto e descrença absoluta.

Você está brincando! — A decepção estava substituindo seu alívio prematuro.

Eu nunca brincaria com assuntos de negócios.

Por quê? Por você, que obviamente não gosta de mim, querer me contratar?

Você sabe... Eu me perguntei exatamente isso.

Ele se aproximou dela e levantou seu queixo com os dedos. Seu calor queimou a pele dela, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

E? — Saiu como um coaxar. Ele deu de ombros.

Preciso de uma secretária. Você está procurando emprego.

Eu tinha um emprego... ou quase — interrompeu. — Até que você veio e tirou ele de mim.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

Bem, talvez eu só tenha uma necessidade masoquista de ter você trabalhando para mim.

Para que você possa me lembrar todos os dias o quão mal tratei você? — Se ela houvesse tratado mal. Pense!, disse a si mesma, mas nada veio.

A risada de Edward foi cheia de ironia.

Pensei que houvesse deixado isso bem claro quando vi você na sexta-feira.

Suas ações no passado deixaram marcas indeléveis.

Bem, tudo bem, então, não é? — Ela respirou fundo, perturbada pela sua declaração. — E você ainda me aceita depois de ter insinuado que o trabalho que eu estava solicitando estava fora do meu alcance. Esta é, obviamente, uma posição de muito mais responsabilidade e você já disse que me falta experiência. O que faz você imaginar que posso atender todas as suas necessidades?

Você vai atendê-las, Bella. Fique tranquilo quanto a isso.

Algo em seu olhar penetrante a fez estremecer. De alguma forma, ele não parecia estar falando apenas de seus requisitos de secretária.

Bem, obrigada, mas não, obrigada — disse ela virando-se.

Você vai embora sabendo que a locação do seu apartamento está terminando e que você não tem sequer os recursos para renová-la?

Ela virou-se para enfrentá-lo, as lágrimas que ela havia lutado para reprimir desde o momento em que chegou agora brilharam descaradamente em seus olhos.

Como você sabe disso?

Você acaba de confirmar — disse ele. — Além disso, um dos meus colegas de sua primeira entrevista mencionou a carta que você pediu.

A carta? — murmurou.

Ela fez papel de boba naquela primeira entrevista por acreditar, pela forma como a conversa estava indo, que eles já estavam oferecendo o trabalho. Ela havia ficado tão desesperadamente aliviada que perguntou se poderia ter a sua oferta em uma carta formal, que pudesse passar para o proprietário do apartamento. Não era difícil descobrir o motivo.

Então você decidiu capitalizar em minha desgraça?

Eu estou oferecendo um emprego.

Não é do tipo que estou disposta a aceitar.

Pelo contrário, Bella. Acho que você aceitaria qualquer trabalho. E posso salientar que não sou eu quem está insinuando nada impróprio. É você.

Não está?

Não. E não sei por que tanta falsa modéstia e indignação — afirmou. — Não seria a primeira vez que você se venderia para o maior lance.

Era óbvio que ele acreditava no que estava dizendo e que ele nunca pararia de lembrá-la disso... O que, Bella tinha certeza, era a única razão de ele estar oferecendo a ela o emprego.

Eu nunca me vendi! — enfatizou tentando ignorar a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que dizia: Como você sabe? — E não vou me vender a você, Edward. — Mas havia desolação em seus olhos quando ela percebeu que, para seu próprio bem, e, especialmente, para o bem estar de Tony, ela não tinha escolha se não aceitar sua oferta.

Sua boca se comprimiu com evidente satisfação quando uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do café.

Bem, vamos ver — disse ele sabendo que Bella estava derrotada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 3

Bella acordou sobressaltada, suando e tremendo. Havia sonhado que estava procurando alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que, no entanto, conforme o tremor diminuía e a névoa se desfazia, as coisas começaram a se tornar um pouco mais claras.

Ela estava chorando enquanto dormia por algo que havia perdido e queria desesperadamente de volta, mas não era nada de tangível que ela estava procurando. Ela sabia que havia sido algo a ver com Edward...

Estava deitada na cama, onde havia caído, esgotada e exausta, depois de chegar em casa daquela entrevista e após aquele evento inquietante em seu escritório. Ela

havia se lembrado de tanta coisa. O restaurante. Seu pai e sua avó. Até trechos de seu romance breve, mas tempestuoso. Mas havia aspectos de seu relacionamento que ainda continuavam faltando. Como o que havia acontecido para deixá-lo tão hostil em relação a ela? Havia tido a ver com sua carreira de modelo? E por que ele estava tão convencido de que James Rushford era o pai de Tony?

Pense!

Ela ficou lá por um tempo, até que seu cérebro parecia prestes a estourar, e então, com um gemido frustrado, forçou- se a sair da cama e ir até o banheiro.

Seu corpo havia mudado muito pouco desde sua adolescência, pensou, vislumbrando a figura alta e esbelta no espelho. E sua aparência incomum atraía muito mais atenção do sexo oposto do que ela queria e por causa disso havia ganhado uma reputação que não merecia.

Entrando no chuveiro, Bella pensou relutantemente como a reputação de sua mãe não havia ajudado. Sem pai, lembrava-se de uma série de "tios" que entravam e saíam de sua vida. Sua mãe havia sido incapaz de manter um relacionamento estável com um homem Um caso desastroso após o outro a havia levado a buscar consolo na bebida, e havia sido sua filha sempre a carregar esse fardo. Renée Swam nunca havia sido capaz de trabalhar e a infância de Bella havia sido dura tanto em casa quanto em sala de aula. Ela nunca se deu bem com seus colegas e nunca havia feito amizade com facilidade. Por essa razão, ela havia crescido querendo superar a situação em se encontrava. E por causa de seu rosto e corpo, uma carreira de modelo parecia a única maneira de fazê-lo.

Seus atributos físicos, assim como seu passado, no entanto, faziam com que os homens esperassem mais dela do que estava preparada para dar, pensou amargamente. Mas Bella resistiu a todos eles até...

Por instinto, sabia que só havia um homem que tinha posto seu corpo em chamas, e este homem era Edward Cullen. Mas tudo o que ele dissera a ela sugeria o contrário. Por alguma razão, ele acreditava que ela havia tido algum tipo de contato sexual com James Rushford...

Enquanto ela ensaboava seu corpo, a imagem de um quarto e, em seguida, um apartamento inteiro surgiu em sua mente. Um apartamento caro. De James! Percebeu, chocada. Ela havia ficado lá. Não, não ficado. Vivido lá, pensou, balançando a cabeça para induzir mais lembranças. Mas sua memória se recusou a obedecer. Fosse o que fosse que ainda permanecia enterrado, ela sabia que estava dentro de um período definido. Os nove ou dez meses antes de sua mãe acordar e a encontrar caída no chão do banheiro.

Seu celular tocou e Bella correu para atender.

Olá, querido. — Emoção brotou dentro dela até que ela pensou que seu coração fosse explodir só de ouvir a voz de seu filho.

Tia Sue me pediu para perguntar se você conseguiu o emprego.

Claro. Ela não falou em mais nada por semanas, refletiu, pensando na vida melhor que havia dito a Tony que seria capaz de dar se tivesse a sorte de passar a entrevista... Na nova chuteira e no edredom do Sam the Tank Engine que ela havia prometido.

Diga à tia Sue que eu não aceitei aquele porque consegui um melhor ainda. — Ela tentou parecer animada, embora não soubesse o era melhor em trabalhar com um homem que a desprezava. Exceto o dinheiro...

Vendendo-se para o maior lance. Ela estremeceu.

Precisava aceitar esse trabalho, não tinha outra escolha. Mesmo que ainda estivesse perigosamente e incrivelmente atraída por ele, e mesmo que Edward demonstrasse um desejo implacável de acertar as contas com ela.

Mas será que ele usaria sua vulnerabilidade e sua atração por ele para fazê-lo?, perguntou-se com uma mistura de apreensão e empolgação. Tudo sobre ele havia sugerido que ele pretendia quando ela estava em seu escritório. Se ele fosse, ela só esperava ser forte o suficiente para resistir a ele emocionalmente. Pelo menos aceitar este trabalho pode ajudar a restaurar a sua memória...

Edward havia combinado de pegar Bella na segunda-feira seguinte de manhã. A visão dela produziu um forte estalar em sua virilha.

Bella usava seu cabelo negro solto, os cílios grossos e os olhos escuros, tinha uma aparência quase tão europeia quanto sua própria ancestralidade. Mas era aquela boca realçada com um sutil creme labial rosa que estava fazendo coisas indizíveis a sua libido e ele teve que forçar o olhar para baixo. Isso não melhorou a situação, porque, então, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no belo corpo magro debaixo da saia preta e da jaqueta, do qual ele conhecia cada delicioso centímetro.

Ávida para causar uma boa impressão, Bella?

Ele ficou irritado com o poder que ela ainda tinha de o afetar.

Não. Eu só não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando. Foi uma resposta calma.

Obrigada.

Ele viu o colar de prata que ela usava.

Pensou sobre o fascínio dela por lenços, e gargantilhas e acessórios. Ela sempre havia usado essas coisas com relutância quando ia a algum lugar especial ou sua roupa exigia, e ela sempre as retirava logo que ele a levava para casa, dizendo que a joias de qualquer tipo a deixavam confusa.

Pensei que teria a chance de conhecer seu filho hoje — disse ele depois de

colocar o carro em movimento.

Ela estava lançando pequenas olhadelas pelo interior do carro, como se não conseguisse acreditar no quão bem-sucedido ele havia se tornado.

Não. Ele está longe por duas semanas.

Com a sua mãe? — Ele não poderia pensar em uma pessoa menos adequada para cuidar de uma criança de cinco anos e pensou que era provavelmente melhor que o pai do menino não soubesse disso. Se ele estivesse no lugar do homem, teria tomado medidas imediatas para fazer algo sobre isso. — Como ela está, a propósito?

Ela deu um olhar que parecia inquirir por que ele estava perguntando isso. Não havia nenhuma relação entre

Renée Swam e sua família desde o dia em que a mulher havia entrado no restaurante, bêbada, para acusar sua avó de espalhar boatos sobre Bella. Ela provavelmente achou que ele só estava perguntando por educação.

Ela está bem... E está vivendo com seu parceiro em Portugal — disse, decidindo não se alongar em quão melhor sua mãe parecia desde que encontrou um homem que a mantinha no caminho certo três anos antes. — Tony foi passar algumas semanas com minha tia- avó na casa de sua enteada em Devon. Eles têm filhos de idade semelhante a Tony.

Eu não sabia que você tinha uma tia-avó.

Só porque eu não a mencionei não significa que ela não existia.

Presumo que ela é tia de sua mãe.

Naturalmente, já que eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem é meu pai.

E isso era algo que sempre refletiu, notando o tom defensivo familiar em sua voz.

Então, ela é mais como uma avó?

Sim

E, naturalmente, ela está envelhecendo...

— E...

Ele desejou haver sido capaz de conter sua crítica. Mas já era tarde demais.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era continuar.

Será que é justo esperar que alguém de sua idade assuma a responsabilidade pelo seu filho? Especialmente um tão jovem? Ela tem filhos ou qualquer experiência com crianças?

Deveria — devolveu ela, mordazmente. — Ela o criou pelos primeiros... — Ela interrompeu o que quer que fosse que estava prestes a dizer.

Pelos primeiros o quê? Quanto tempo você permite que outra pessoa crie seu filho?

Ela estava olhando para a frente, parecendo tensa e rígida, com as unhas quase perfurando a bolsa de couro que ela estava segurando no colo.

Ela realmente havia colocado sua carreira na frente de seu bebê? Um músculo se contraiu em sua mandíbula quando ele devolveu sua atenção para a estrada. Se assim fosse, o que finalmente a fez parar? Ele não sabia se queria saber.

Para onde estamos indo?

Bella percebeu que ele não a estava levando ao seu escritório.

Eu vou levar você de volta para casa, porque há coisas em meu diário que eu preciso repassar com você.

Casa? — A casa dele? Bella engoliu em seco, perguntando-se onde exatamente ele morava. Sem perceber, ela deixou escapar: — Sobre o meu cadáver.

Você é minha secretária. Você faz o que eu mandar. Ou você não estava ciente de que isso era uma das condições do seu emprego?

Bella mordeu a língua para impedir que se humilhasse ainda mais. Não havia como fugir do fato de que agora ele era o chefe, Edward e ela era apenas sua empregada.

Sim, senhor — retrucou, ainda irritada pela forma como Edward automaticamente presumiu que Bella deixara de criar Tony enquanto... O quê? Perseguia uma carreira glamorosa? Ou será que ele imaginava que ela havia gasto seu tempo no paraíso de algum homem rico?

Bella sabia que Edward já tinha uma opinião ruim sobre ela. O que não podia aguentar era ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pensar que era uma mãe negligente.

Seu orgulho a impediu de dizer a ele o quão errado estava e por que ela não havia sido capaz de cuidar de seu próprio bebê nos primeiros meses de sua vida. Se ele quisesse pensar o pior sobre ela, tudo bem, decidiu, resignada. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, menos ainda o que Tony era dele. Aquele mesmo medo reforçou sua decisão de não dizer a ele. Se ele queria machucá-la, por qualquer razão, então, essa seria toda a munição que ele precisaria. E, por seus comentários depreciativos sobre os cuidados de Tony, ela não tinha dúvida de que ele faria tudo em seu poder para levar seu filho para longe dela.

Os portões por onde o carro entrou revelaram uma mansão de tirar o fôlego. Uma moderna casa branca em design Georgiano, com linhas limpas e simetria perfeita. Bella ainda vislumbrou uma quadra de tênis de lado da casa.

É... Sua?

Ela sabia que soava impressionada, mas não podia evitar. Ela já sabia que ele havia se tornado rico, mas não havia percebido plenamente até agora o quão rico ele era.

Nada mal para um rapaz que não ia alcançar nada, hein?

Foi isso que ela disse? Conhecendo- se como ela se conhecia, ela não conseguia

acreditar que ela pudesse dizer algo assim, mas do jeito que ele havia falado, e pelo olhar de satisfação em seu rosto quando se pôs ao lado dela, ainda aturdida por sua bela casa, ela obviamente havia dito.

E você está obviamente gostando de esfregar isso na minha cara. — Se fosse verdade, então não era mais do que ela merecia, aceitou Bella, imaginando quanto tempo ele pretendia continuar fazendo aquilo.

Vamos.

Ele pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Enquanto caminhava com ele, seus sentidos estavam despertando para a familiaridade de seu passo, a maneira como seu corpo se movia ao lado dela, as entonações de sua voz, e ela sentiu-se responder a estas coisas com uma facilidade que era tão estimulante quanto assustadora.

Ele abriu a impressionante porta da frente e a conduziu para dentro. Era uma casa cheia de luz e espaço, mobiliário exclusivo e arte. Rosas âmbar enchiam um vaso de cristal no centro de uma mesa regencial, seu aroma tão doce que parecia permear cada centímetro do luxuoso ambiente.

São minhas flores favoritas.

Imagens inundaram a mente dela, tão vívidas que ela teve que agarrar as costas de uma cadeira ricamente estofada para tentar se firmar. Cada respiração profunda enchendo seus pulmões com o inebriante perfume evocativo... Edward dando rosas... Rosas cor de âmbar do canteiro de sua avó...

Ela olhou para cima e viu que ele a observava. Seus olhos estavam ardendo com uma intensidade que a fez olhar rapidamente para longe.

Fique à vontade para ver a casa. — Uma emoção profunda parecia permear sua voz. — Eu sei que você quer.

Mas não tanto quanto ele estava gostando de poder mostrar a ela!

Canalha! — Atacou, derramando um poço de frustração reprimida com a atitude dele e por lembrar tanta coisa e bater em uma parede em branco quando tentava empurrar seus pensamentos longe demais.

Por quê? Por me recusar a ficar na situação humilde que você me viu?

Ele riu aquele riso suave que parecia soar um alarme em Bella. Mas então ele estendeu a mão e inclinou levemente o queixo dela com o dedo.

Por um momento, com aqueles olhos penetrantes sondando as profundezas dela, o silêncio parecia envolvê-los em uma espécie de bolha sensual. Ela estava ciente de um relógio tiquetaqueando silenciosamente na lareira de mármore branco, do cheiro pungente das rosas, e da respiração constante de Edward, que parecia zombar da rapidez da dela.

Ele arrastou os dedos ligeiramente por seu pescoço, mas, em seguida, seus dedos se enroscaram em torno do colar e puxou suavemente a prata, fazendo Bella bater

a mão sobre a dele.

Tire-o — ordenou ele.

Não.

Seis anos atrás eu não teria que pedir.

Seis anos atrás éramos pessoas diferentes.

Deveriam ser. Caso contrário, como ela teria encontrado a coragem de enfrentá- lo? De humilhá-lo? E se tudo o que ele havia insinuado era verdade, então, era o que ela havia feito.

É mesmo? Será que as pessoas realmente mudam tanto?

Não mais tentando livrá-la de seu colar, seus dedos estavam tocando a pele sensível sob a pesada cortina de seu cabelo, seu toque tão leve que as pálpebras de Bella se fecharam. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele em seu rosto... Olhos frios glaciais, refletindo a satisfação por saber como a estava afetando.

Você mudou — disse sinceramente, abrindo os olhos.

Sim, bem...

Seu celular começou a tocar.

Virando-se, tirou o celular do bolso e atendeu a chamada com eficiência, como se Bella fosse a última coisa em sua mente.

Independentemente de como era antes, ele agora era frio e cínico, e ela o ouvia falar com espanto crescente pela autoridade que ele exercia. Ele impunha respeito, percebeu, desde o faxineiro até a seus pares a nível executivo. No entanto, ela sabia instintivamente que ele também os respeitava.

E pelo que havia acontecido naquele elevador no outro dia, ele obviamente não tinha nenhum respeito por ela, acreditando que ela era fácil. Acreditando que ela ainda era a mesma menina que havia... O quê? O trocado por outro homem?

Ela estava de pé junto à janela quando ele terminou a chamada, energizando seu espírito com a paz e a serenidade dos jardins ensolarados. Havia um par de salgueiros, além dos gramados, seus ramos graciosos delimitando o que parecia ser um córrego sinuoso cortando a propriedade. Do outro lado do terraço, que descia e circundando até outro lado da casa, ela vislumbrou a área da piscina.

Edward... — começou ela, enrijecendo com sua aproximação. — Só porque eu... Eu fui estúpida suficiente para... Para me deixar levar no elevador naquele dia, não... — Bella estava perdendo a fluência da fala, como nos primeiros dias, durante e depois de sua estada no hospital. Cerrou os dentes e apertou dolorosamente os dedos em suas palmas. Deus do céu! Não me deixe desmoronar agora!

Não o quê? — perguntou ele.

Não pense que sou fácil.

Ele proferiu uma daquelas risadas baixas e sensuais enquanto seu olhar deslizava para baixo.

Surpreendendo-a, ele pegou a mão dela e arrastou para cima, desdobrando os dedos apertados, tensos. Ele reparou nas marcas vermelhas que suas unhas haviam deixado na carne macia e ela prendeu a respiração quando ele de repente abaixou a cabeça e beijou as marcas.

Prometo que não vou fazer nada que você não queira — murmurou, sua respiração quente contra a palma da mão. — Agora, vamos começar a trabalhar.

Edward era o empresário novamente, falando com ela como se fosse qualquer outra empregada, confiante no conhecimento de que só tinha que tocá-la para que Bella quisesse que ele fizesse todos os tipos de coisas. Porque ela havia mostrado que podia...

De alguma forma ela sabia que nunca havia sido capaz de controlar a maneira como seu corpo respondia a ele e simplesmente rezou que estivesse madura o bastante para ser capaz de resistir à sua devastadora masculinidade. Caso contrário, onde ela e Tony estariam se as circunstâncias tornassem impossível para ela ficar e trabalhar para ele e ela se visse tendo que desistir deste trabalho?

Seu escritório era no outro extremo da enorme casa e tão bem equipado quanto qualquer escritório moderno. A pequena sala ao lado era equipada com armários e uma mesa em que a secretária poderia trabalhar.

Bella passou a manhã repassando sua agenda com ele, reorganizando e confirmando reuniões por telefone e arrumando arquivos e correspondências de forma geral.

O que deu a você tanta certeza sobre minhas... circunstâncias? — perguntou ela, ainda que hesitante, enquanto mordiscava um biscoito com seu café que havia sido trazido por uma governanta de meia-idade que sorriu calorosamente para Bella. — Eu poderia haver pedido a carta, simplesmente porque... Bem, porque eu estava de olho em algum novo lugar luxuoso para morar.

Por trás de sua mesa, ele deu um olhar que sugeria que ela não estaria trabalhando como esteve se tivesse tanto dinheiro.

Eu sempre tento aprender o máximo sobre alguém com quem tenho a intenção de trabalhar.

Então você planejou? Mesmo antes de eu chegar àquela entrevista final?

Como eu disse, eu nunca deixo nada ao acaso.

Você sabia naquela sexta-feira? Quando nos esbarramos no bar?

Eu não tinha a menor ideia.

Então, como você descobriu os detalhes de minha situação? Através de percepção extrassensorial?

Não posso dizer que tenho esse dom específico à minha disposição.

Como, então?

Não é importante. — Ele se recostou. –Import a penas que você esteja aqui.

É, sim Essa informação era confidencial. — Ela colocou sua caneca sobre a mesa. — Quem quer que haja dito a você, não tinha nenhum direito!

Talvez não — disse, laconicamente.

Mas descobri que neste mundo qualquer pessoa vai dizer qualquer coisa se você fizer valer a pena.

Você os subornou? Ele riu baixo.

Você tem uma péssima visão de mim — disse ele.

Bella examinou-o com os olhos semicerrados, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Não pior que sua visão de mim Então, o que você fez? Ligou para eles e perguntou qual era a situação do apartamento com placa de "Aluga-se"?

Ele não respondeu enquanto esticava os braços, flexionando os dedos antes de colocá-los atrás da cabeça.

Você é inescrupuloso.

E você não é?

Por querer uma carreira? Ela não disse isso, embora soubesse instintivamente que era algo a ver com isso e passou-se um longo momento antes de ela falar outra vez.

O que quer eu tenha feito que você acha que foi tão ruim, eu tinha 19 anos — lembrou ela pensando em pedir para Edward lhe contar, mas decidindo blefar. — E, apesar do que você disse, as pessoas mudam.

Nesse caso, estou ansioso pelos meses esclarecedores que virão — disse ele.

Definitivamente, havia algo diferente em Bella, pensou Edward, olhando pela janela com crescente impaciência, querendo que seu interlocutor desligasse para que ele pudesse se juntar a ela no jardim.

Ela saíra depois de terminar o chá que sua governanta havia trazido dizendo que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Agora, enquanto a observava olhando para um peneireiro que voava sobre o jardim, percebeu que Bella possuía tanto poder de fascínio sobre ele quanto o pássaro sobre ela. Uma atração muito mais perigosa do que no passado. Mas algo havia mudado...

Para uma menina que era muito consciente de sua aparência, sempre retocando a

maquiagem e brincando distraidamente com seu cabelo espesso e brilhante, ela parecia notavelmente alheia à sua feminilidade. Ela parecia mais reservada que a jovem efervescente que havia destruído sua fé no sexo oposto. Também havia aquela hesitação quando ela estava falando, às vezes, como se ela não estivesse muito segura de si, embora ele tivesse certeza de que não era por falta de confiança.

Ouvindo-a falar com seus colegas e clientes por telefone esta manhã, ele havia ficado impressionado com seu charme e eficiência. Mas havia algo sobre ela. Algo que ele não conseguia definir...

Sua chamada demorou muito e ela já estava na sala quando ele pôde se juntar a

ela.

Minha avó — informou ele, percebendo seu interesse na pintura a óleo

pendurada sobre uma das mesas georgianas. — Quando jovem.

Ela era muito bonita.

Sim

Ela ainda está...? — Ela parou, como se houvesse decidido que era imprudente demais perguntar.

Não — informou ele. — Ela morreu no ano passado na Itália depois de longos e ativos 89 anos.

Eu sinto muito... E sobre o seu pai também.

Sim — Ele expirou profundamente.

Eu também

O que aconteceu?

Ataque cardíaco.

Quando?

Seis anos atrás.

Seis anos... — Ela franziu o cenho. — Quando você estava na América?

Antes de eu partir — disse de forma sucinta.

O que ele não disse era que havia sido apenas algumas horas depois de ela tê-lo visto pela última vez. Ou que eles haviam discutido por causa dela. O remorso que ele carregava por causa disso era um constante companheiro, junto com o conhecimento de que, se houvesse escutado seu pai, o homem provavelmente ainda estaria vivo.

Ela começou a dizer alguma outra coisa, mas ele a interrompeu.

Vamos parar de remoer o passado, certo? — disse ele abruptamente. — Eu vou trabalhar em casa durante a próxima semana — informou Edward, parando a Mercedes fora do apartamento naquela noite. — E como você não tem o seu próprio transporte, acho que seria muito mais conveniente se você ficasse lá também.

Prestes a sair do carro, Bella olhou-o com descrença.

Você não disse nada sobre ficar sob seu teto quando aceitei este trabalho.

Bem, estou dizendo agora. Tenho várias reuniões e receio que vá precisar de você comigo em pelo menos duas delas. Esses são os termos.

A sua secretária regular... ou qualquer um dos seus outros funcionários... sempre obedece às suas ordens e se muda para sua casa sempre que você estala os dedos?

Acho que você precisa lembrar que não é minha secretária regular... Ou qualquer outro membro leal e de longa data dos meus funcionários. - Seu tom sugeria que ela nunca seria. — Então pare de reclamar, arrume uma mala e virei buscá-la às 8h de amanhã. Afinal, seu filho está longe, então não há ninguém esperando por você voltar. Ou há? — perguntou ele, com a curiosidade transparecendo sobre o cinismo em sua voz.

Não acho que isso seja da sua conta — devolveu Bella e imediatamente desejou não ter dito aquilo. Se ele não houvesse oferecido este cargo extremamente bem pago, ela e Tony estariam sem teto no final do mês. — Mais alguma coisa? — Ela quase acrescentou senhor.

Sim. A semana promete ser quente. Leve roupa de banho — instruiu, fazendo o estômago de Bella revirar.

De alguma forma, pensou, ela não achava que ele estivesse falando sobre o tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 4

Um motorista chegou para buscar Bella na manhã seguinte. Um sedan comprido e escuro com vidros escuros. Ela sabia que ele iria chamar a atenção dos vizinhos, mesmo sem o homem uniformizado que tocou a campainha.

O sr. Cullen teve um compromisso, mas vou levá-la para a casa e arranjar

para que fique confortável antes de ele chegar.

Obrigada — Bella disse, entrando no carro com uma pontada de apreensão.

Ela estava começando a se sentir mais como uma amante de algum homem rico do que uma secretária temporária e pensou que provavelmente, era exatamente o que Edward queria.

O painel de privacidade estava levantado e Bella ligou para o celular de sua tia-avó. Foi Tony quem atendeu, como ela esperava.

Olá, querido. Você não vai acreditar no carro em que mamãe está — disse entusiasmada e, sabendo de sua paixão por qualquer coisa com rodas, contou tudo sobre ele.

Tenha cuidado, minha menina — avisou tia Sue quando assumiu o telefone e Bella disse que ela estava indo trabalhar na casa de seu novo patrão pelos próximos dias. — Eu sei que você disse que o conhecia, mas, bem... Ele ainda é um homem... E um muito bonito pelo que você me disse.

Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, tia Sue — assegurou. — Você já fez muito isso nos últimos cinco anos. Além disso, sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma hoje em dia.

Eu ainda me preocupo — respondeu ela. — Especialmente quando minha garota favorita está envolvida com um homem que é rico e, sem dúvida, charmoso o suficiente para conseguir tudo o que quiser.

Aquecida por sua preocupação maternal, Bella sorriu. Ela disse à tia Sue sobre conhecer Edward antes quando informou que havia conseguido o trabalho. Porém, estava perturbada demais pelos trechos quase debilitantes de memória e da batalha igualmente enfraquecedora para tentar dar sentido às imagens e fragmentos de conversa que ainda continuavam a se negar a dizer mais alguma coisa. Ela tampouco estava preparada agora, com um dos funcionários dele tão próximo, mesmo que ele pudesse ouvi-la, para dizer que ela e Edward haviam sido amantes. Ela não queria que ninguém dividisse sua humilhação quando ele a dispensava como ela sabia que ele iria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, igualando ou não o placar que sentia que tinha que igualar.

A suíte reservada para ela quando chegou à mansão de Edward era, como o resto do lugar, luxuosamente decorada. O banheiro possuía uma enorme banheira que prometia proporcionar o mais alto nível de satisfação.

O quarto possuía três janelas onde ela poderia se sentar e olhar para os para os campos que se estendiam.

Ela poderia ficar sentada lá o dia todo, mas sabia que não poderia demorar muito tempo e desceu para o escritório. Edward ainda não havia voltado, então ela foi até o escritório menor e mergulhou em seu trabalho, arrumando arquivos e cuidando de qualquer correspondência que pudesse na ausência dele.

Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Desde 3h? — perguntou Edward, ao voltar.

Ele parecia genuinamente impressionado enquanto folheava as cartas e cópias de e-mails que ela havia imprimido para envio ou preenchimento, percebendo uma pilha de arquivos ordenados que estavam prontos para serem despachados. Ela ficou ridiculamente orgulhosa.

Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho — murmurou, girando em sua cadeira e tentando não deixar transparecer seu prazer.

Nesse caso, acho que você já fez o suficiente por um dia. Está fazendo 27 graus lá fora e é quase hora do almoço. Hora de um mergulho antes do almoço.

Se não se importa, prefiro terminar este e-mail — respondeu Bella, tentando ignorar a resposta do seu corpo a Edward de camisa branca de manga curta, gravata e calças cinza claro, sabendo que estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

O e-mail pode esperar — disse impacientemente. — Vá se trocar. Ou você não fez o que eu sugeri ontem?

Fiz o que me senti confortável fazendo — disse ela, evidenciando que não seria intimidada a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse. — Sim, eu trouxe um maiô.

Então, você se sentiria a vontade, srta. Swam... — Ele só faltou se curvar — Para se juntar a mim na piscina?

Não exagere.

Ela começou a caminhar até a porta.

E Bella?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

Livre-se do lenço.

Era apenas um leve pano de seda que ela havia usado para complementar sua blusa bronze e terno creme, mas obviamente o irritava imensamente.

Livre-se dele — disse ele, baixinho. — Caso contrário, realmente serei obrigado a removê-lo eu mesmo.

A sugestão de seu toque enviou uma onda de tensão por suas veias. A excitação gerada pelo pensamento de permitir que ele tirasse sua roupa era revestida com um medo quase doentio. Medo de sua vulnerabilidade. De saber que se ela o fizesse, ela estaria se colocando nas mãos dele. Medo de que ele visse as marcas em seu corpo que dariam origem a um monte de perguntas, e medo de que em um momento de fraqueza, pudesse até dizer a verdade sobre Tony.

E se ela fizesse isso...

Ela havia sobrevivido a muita coisa, mas não achava que sobreviveria se ele levasse seu filho embora. E a única maneira de garantir que ele não levasse, era permanecer imune. Ele não gostava dela e, portanto, era imperativo que ela resistisse a qualquer plano de sedução que ele pudesse ter, pensou enquanto vestia o maiô. Mas,

quando teve um vislumbre de si mesma em um dos espelhos, pôde ver a maneira como seu corpo estava a traía no rubor em suas bochechas pálidas e nos picos rosa de seus pequenos seios.

Edward já estava na piscina quando Bella desceu. Água na altura do peito, com o rosto virado para o sol, ele estava encostado com os braços bronzeados estendidos no mármore atrás dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele sentia a presença dela tão tangível quanto o sol que estava acariciando seu rosto. Preguiçosamente, suas pálpebras se separaram.

Ele a havia visto nua antes, então não foi nenhuma surpresa vê-la precariamente vestida. Mas os anos não haviam amenizado seu desejo por ela. Ele havia percebido isso no bar, e novamente no elevador, quando havia sido incapaz de conter como ela o fazia sentir. Mas nunca a quis mais do que a queria naquele momento, usando um recatado, porém extremamente sexy traje de banho.

Branco virginal, envolvia seu pescoço com um colar de malha transparente que se estendia para baixo por toda a ondulação superior de seus seios e continuava em um tentador "V". O tecido esticado da vestimenta enfatizava sua pequena cintura e quadris

finos, e as pernas eram altas, revelando suas belas coxas magras e panturrilhas bem torneadas. Ele ficou feliz que a maior parte de seu corpo estivesse debaixo d'água, para que ela não percebesse o efeito que sua aparência causava nele.

Bem? Você vai se juntar a mim ou não? — Sua voz soou rouca, até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, mas ela parecia tão tensa quanto ele e não pareceu notar. Ou ela estava fingindo que não, decidiu com um sorriso irônico.

A ondulação da água quando entrou na piscina o acariciou de uma forma totalmente sensual.

Vejo que você não perdeu o jeito — comentou ele, observando o quão graciosamente ela movia-se pela água.

O que você esperava? — Ela nem sequer virou a cabeça ao passar por ele.

Com você, aprendi há muito tempo nunca esperar nada — assegurou.

Nada?

Só decepção e...

E o quê? — Ela continuou nadando. — Dor de amor?

Dor de amor? — Sua risada maculou a paz e a beleza do dia perfeito quando ele começou a nadar atrás dela. — Nada tão sentimental. Eu ia dizer desejo.

Desejo? — Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

Sexo, se quiser a definição mais básica.

Não quero.

Por que não? Você vai tentar negar que não era tão atraída por mim quanto eu era por você? Ainda mais, se isso fosse possível, a julgar por seu apetite insaciável quando estava em meus braços.

O tapa que ela guardava finalmente encontrou seu alvo. Ela ouviu-o e arrependeu- se no instante em que viu a água de sua mão escorrendo pelo rosto dele.

Então, você prefere jogar duro hoje em dia, não é? — murmurou ele, e o escurecimento em seus olhos prometia retaliação, fazendo-a nadar para longe dele como um peixe caçado.

O riso de Edward não possuía nenhum calor quando partiu atrás dela através da água, alcançando-a com facilidade e frustrando sua tentativa de sair da piscina.

Não!

Era um som angustiado, permeado com pânico e algo mais, algo que apelava a seus instintos mais primitivos. Os olhos dela estavam cautelosos, porém brilhando com o mesmo entusiasmo que o estava conduzindo quando ele a virou para encará-la, mas a profundidade da emoção torturada que ele viu em seu rosto foi sua ruína total.

Por que você fingiu não se lembrar de mim quando me viu naquele bar, Bella? O que você esperava?

Nada. Nada — enfatizou, blefando. — Estava esperando que você fosse embora.

Fosse embora? Você tinha tanta repulsa de falar comigo assim?

Na ponta dos pés, ela estendeu a mão e apertou suavemente os lábios no lugar o havia atingido. E isso foi um erro, percebeu, quando ele baixou a cabeça e tomou sua boca com a dele enquanto os braços dele se apertaram impiedosamente ao seu redor.

Ela deveria parar com essa loucura!

Bella ouviu os sinos de alerta tocando dentro dela, mas não tomou ciência deles conforme a boca de Edward se tornava mais insistente.

Ela queria! Aquela parte física dela o conhecia e estava reconhecendo seu parceiro, reconhecendo-o como a outra metade de um todo que formava o vínculo mais fundamental, a metade que havia plantado sua semente fértil em seu ventre. E ela podia sentir o quanto ele a queria.

Os lábios e mãos dele estavam redescobrindo seu corpo e ela acolheu-os como uma parte de si mesma perdida há muito. Ela havia nascido para fazer isso com aquele homem. Para dar continuidade ao DNA na forma de um filho e para estar sempre perdida sem a posse estimulante de seus beijos.

Como se tira isso?

Ele estava respirando com dificuldade quando agarrou o fecho em sua nuca. Um deslize do fecho e ele a teria nua em seus braços. Sua para fazer o que quisesse. E ela não teria a força de vontade para resistir a ele. Apenas o pensamento de Tony e o

medo de perdê-lo a fez se afastar.

Não se tira!

Com um imenso esforço, ela nadou para a lateral da piscina, apenas o pensamento de seu filho fazendo-a seguir e ela já podia sentir os azulejos aquecidos pelo sol sob seus pés descalços quando Edward a alcançou.

O que há com você, Bella? Que tipo de jogo acha que está jogando? O sol refletia em seu o corpo molhado quase nu como ouro polido.

Nenhum... jogo. — De repente, era difícil até dizer isso e ela levou a mão trêmula à cabeça.

Você gosta de seduzir os homens e depois fugir, como você fez comigo na primeira vez? Foi isso que você fez com Rushford? Por isso ele não aguentou mais?

Ela sabia que era verdade. Como poderia ser? De repente, ela devolveu:

Esqueça-o, certo?

Eu gostaria de poder. Mas sinto muito, querida. Lembranças ruins tendem a demorar para sumir.

Então você deveria ser como eu! Com apenas metade delas intactas.

E você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você o tratou da mesma maneira, apesar de estar grávida de um filho dele?

O brilho do sol na água parecia estar agindo como um laser em sua cabeça torturada. Ela ouviu um gemido profundo e só percebeu que vinha de seus próprios lábios um momento antes de ver os azulejos da piscina correndo ao seu encontro.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela estava deitada em uma cama.

Na cama de Edward! Percebeu, pelo mobiliário muito masculino dentro de sua visão.

Sentou-se rapidamente. Rápido demais, decidiu, deitando-se novamente quando sua cabeça rodou.

Vá com calma. Você desmaiou e eu pensei que seria melhor trazê-la para dentro. Como se sente?

Péssima — admitiu com uma careta. Ela ainda estava em seu maiô encharcado, mas ele enrolou um roupão em torno dela. Um roupão dele, percebeu. — Deve ter sido o sol.

É possível, mas não muito provável. — Sua boca sensual se curvou para baixo em um canto. — Ficando acordada até tarde, talvez? Ou talvez apenas não esteja cuidando de si mesma corretamente.

O que... o que você quer dizer? Droga! Ela não teria uma recaída depois de todos esses anos, não é?, pensou em desespero, sentando-se de novo, mas com muito

mais cuidado desta vez. Havia levado meses de trabalho árduo e esforço para aperfeiçoar sua fala na longa batalha para reconstruir sua vida novamente.

O que você está dizendo? Quando o filho sai, Bella vai brincar? — O que ele imaginava que ela estava fazendo todas as noites?

O que eu quis dizer é que pelo que percebi quando a trouxe até aqui, eu diria que você não está comendo corretamente.

— Ah...

Ela não disse que Edward estava certo. Que ultimamente ela tinha que ser tão modesta com sua própria dieta, para garantir que seu filho tivesse o suficiente para comer, que às vezes ela acabava pulando refeições completamente. Ela também não estava dormindo bem desde que havia encontrado Edward novamente, atormentada por imagens perturbadoras que a faziam acordar tremendo e suando, lutando para dar sentido aos seus sonhos perturbadores.

Você é tão forte que qualquer mulher pareceria leve para você — disse, tentando não pensar em quão belo ele havia estado com seu corpo bronzeado e musculoso todo molhado e brilhante quando a trouxe para fora da piscina. — Além disso, eu fui modelo. Nunca consegui adotar o desejo de comer em excesso.

Isso vai mudar enquanto você estiver trabalhando para mim — protestou ele, com a mão espalmando a curva de um ombro demasiado delgado.

Você vai me engordar? É outra condição do meu trabalho? Engordar "aqueles quilinhos desnecessários" — Ela baixou a voz, como se estivesse anunciando algum produto de emagrecimento.

Quilos muito necessários — corrigiu.

Não quero que você desmaie em cima de mim novamente.

Pouco provável.

Ela precisava dizer algo para distraí-la daqueles olhos que estavam usando o assunto de seu peso para examiná-la com rigor desconcertante.

Estou deixando sua cama toda molhada. — Sua voz estava rouca e ela parecia sem fôlego.

Não seria a primeira vez — disse ele, ironicamente. Ela corou pelo significado do que ele queria dizer.

Posso tomar um banho?

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram

Tem certeza de que está preparada?

Ela não tinha certeza de nada, mas ela precisava se afastar dele e rápido!

Acho que sim.

Vá em frente, então — Quando ela começou a ir em direção à porta, ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro. — Não — disse ele, com firmeza. — Ali. — Ele fez um gesto para o banheiro do outro lado do quarto. — Assim posso ficar de olho em você, apenas no caso de você se sentir inclinada a desmaiar novamente.

Ficar sentado na cama enquanto ela tomava banho e ouvindo a água caindo sobre seu lindo corpo era uma tortura para Edward, mas ele estava preocupado demais com ela para tomar banho em um dos banheiros de hóspedes.

Por que ela desmaiou? A questão começou a desenvolver uma linha de pensamento. Seu colega havia dito que ela parecia bem desesperada quando equivocadamente pensou que havia conseguido o emprego e pediu a carta. Por que as coisas se tornaram tão difíceis para ela?

Se ela estivesse modelando desde que teve seu filho, como sugeriu ao deixar escapar sobre seu filho ser educado pela tia-avó, teria ganhado um bom dinheiro. Então, por que estava em situação tão precária agora?

Sua mãe havia sido — e pelo que sabia ainda era — totalmente dependente do álcool. Será que Bella havia ido pelo mesmo caminho? Foi por isso que ela havia dito não beber quando ele a havia levado até seu escritório? Não por causa do que havia visto a bebida fazer com sua mãe, mas pelo perigo de ficar viciada?

Não gostando do caminho de seus pensamentos, Edward levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala.

Ela o havia deixado quase louco com sua feminilidade no passado. Mas ela havia jogado seus sentimentos loucos por ela de volta em sua cara. E desde então... Quem sabe com que tipo de companhias ou práticas ela havia se envolvido? Ela era uma mulher a qual os homens não conseguiam resistir. Homens e até mulheres — as muito mais velhas, do tipo maternal — haviam, por vezes, parado ele na rua quando ele estava com ela apenas para parabenizá-lo ou comentar sobre como ela era linda. Ele nunca havia experimentado nada parecido antes ou depois. Ela o fazia se sentir extremamente bem, sabendo o quanto os outros homens o invejavam, sabendo o quanto eles a queriam quando ela era toda sua. Só que ela não havia sido, refletiu, sua mandíbula apertando quase dolorosamente. Ela não era e nunca havia sido dele.

Com uma possessividade doentia o tomando, ele imaginou quantos homens a haviam segurado, acariciado, se perdido naquela gloriosa feminilidade que ela possuía, desde que ela havia saído de sua vida. Quantos haviam se sentido os únicos homens no universo quando ela envolveu suas pernas longas e sedosas ao seu redor deles e alimentou seus egos com suaves gritos apaixonados? Perguntou-se se não estava arranjando problemas ao dar este trabalho, só porque não havia sido capaz de resistir a tê-la sob seu teto, quando corria o risco de ser atraído por sua feminilidade perigosa tão irremediavelmente como havia sido há seis anos.

Ele havia ficado de mau humor e, pegando o telefone ao lado da cama, começou a discar um número para tentar mergulhar em seu trabalho e se acalmar.

Ela era uma vampira, uma bruxa, pensou. O som de água havia parado e ele olhou para a porta do banheiro, consciente de que ela estava saindo agora. Então, o que o impedia de ir lá? Arrancar a confissão, mesmo sem tocá-la, de que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria? Ele sempre havia sido capaz de excitá-la com palavras no passado,

então por que não fazia isso? Ceder à promessa de êxtase e instigar o que ambos queriam? Acabar na cama juntos. O edredom ainda estava com a marca de seu corpo e Edward teve que respirar fundo para se controlar.

Ele não faria isso porque era honroso demais para se comportar assim com uma mulher. Mesmo com uma mulher que atraía homens para sua teia de êxtase e, em seguida, trocava-os quando chegava a hora de buscar para algo mais lucrativo.

Ele estava conversando com o gerente de um de seus hotéis quando Bella emergiu do banheiro.

Ele fez um gesto silencioso para ela ficar e tentou não se concentrar nela, porque o pensamento de sua nudez quente sob o roupão o estava distraindo inacreditavelmente.

Navegando ao longo de suas estantes enquanto tentava ignorar o que o profundo timbre de sua voz estava fazendo com ela, Bella ficou impressionada com a diversidade de seu material de leitura.

Havia enciclopédias, livros de viagens, particularmente sobre a Itália, várias biografias, principalmente de empresários e políticos, uma série de literatura geral sobre cuidar do planeta, a vida selvagem do mundo, bem como os hotéis mais valiosos do mundo.

Ela lia muito seis anos atrás? Ela não sabia.

Eu não sabia que você gostava de poesia — murmurou, quando o ouviu desligar o telefone. Ela viu o nome de Lord Byron em um livro relativamente pequeno e gasto. — Ele é o meu favorito de todos os poetas românticos.

É mesmo? — Ele olhou para ela estranhamente. Ela notou o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Você acha que só porque não tive uma educação tão boa quanto a sua não posso apreciar boa poesia? Tivemos que estudar isso na escola, onde eu desenvolvi meu gosto por romantismo, mas esta edição é linda e tão... antiga...

Ela estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo. — Por que você não o restaura?

Largue-o!

Seu comando a fez parar com os dedos na tampa de camurça verde.

Eu só ia olhar — disse ela, defendendo-se. — Eu não ia... danificá-lo. — Não mais do que já estava danificado, pensou dolorosamente. — Estava curiosa para ver se poderia encontrar meu poema favorito.

Qual é?

Seu tom de voz foi cortada e os olhos foram friamente questionando.

Não sei o nome. É o poema que ele escreveu para a única mulher que dizem que ele realmente amou. — Engraçado ela conseguir se lembrar disso, pensou. — Eu não...

Ela colocou a mão na cabeça. — Não consigo lembrar o primeiro verso.

Tente.

Bella olhou para ele rapidamente, perguntando-se por que sua voz estava tão letalmente baixa e por que o vislumbre de preocupação que ele havia mostrado antes de seu banho havia desaparecido, sendo substituído por algo que ela só poderia descrever como um duro e frio distanciamento.

Não sei... Algo sobre o destino...

Palavras e imagens pareciam estar nadando em uma neblina tão densa que não conseguia fixar nada que fizesse sentido em sua mente.

E então a voz de Edward veio como uma luz através da névoa.

Embora acabado meu destino, E recusando a estrela de minha sorte. Era isso! Como se hipnotizada, ela continuou, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Teu suave coração negou-se a descobrir, As falhas que tantos encontraram...

Suas palavras sumiram, sua garganta entupida de emoção. Será que Edward sempre teve o coração mole? No entanto, seus olhos estavam escurecendo com uma intensidade que parecia tangível. Porque, é claro, ele se recusou a ver as falhas em sua personalidade, lembrou-se assustadoramente. Mesmo quando outras pessoas, sua família em particular, haviam-na condenado, ele ainda havia acreditado nela, confiado nela. Embora ela soubesse que ele a havia condenado também no final.

A emoção era tão aguda em seu peito que ela pensou que iria chorar.

Preciso me vestir — disse ela em uma voz estrangulada e cambaleou para longe dele antes que ele pudesse fazer algum comentário que ela não poderia suportar.

Ele estava ao telefone e pareceu encerrar a chamada abruptamente quando ouviu sua aproximação. Ele imediatamente começou a rabiscar algo em um bloco de papel.

Por que você não usa seu Tablet? — sugeriu desajeitadamente, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça por causa daquele pequeno episódio tenso no andar de cima mais cedo.

Ele nem sequer olhou para cima enquanto ela falava, mas continuou rabiscando.

É para isso que pago você.

Claro. Ele era o chefe dela agora e não se cansava de lembrá-la.

Pedi à sra. Cox que preparasse um almoço leve, porém nutritivo — prosseguiu ele, virando-se para ela, enquanto ela reunia documentos relevantes que ela precisava

da mesa dele. — Ela fez isso?

Ainda tensa e remoendo seu comentário desnecessário, ela disse rigidamente:

Você vai mandá-la embora se eu disser que não?

Na verdade, ela havia almoçado uma salada de salmão cozido com um pouco de pão integral fresco, uma fatia de torta de maçã e frutas frescas para acompanhar, o que ela havia devorado com prazer. Exceto a fruta, que ela havia guardado para mais tarde.

Ao contrário de você, minha governanta não parece sentir a necessidade de se opor a mim a cada oportunidade — observou ele, sorrindo. — Eu teria a levado para almoçar, ou, no mínimo, me juntado a você, mas, nas circunstâncias, achei que não seria uma boa ideia.

Não, não teria sido — disse ela, rigidamente, fingindo concordar com ele, embora estivesse sofrendo por dentro, atormentada com imagens que a haviam assolado desde seu banho. Afinal, você não iria querer arriscar a sua reputação ficando muito íntimo de alguém como eu!

Ele começou a dizer outra coisa, mas o telefone sobre a mesa começou a tocar.

Cullen — respondeu ele, com impaciência incomum.

Parecia sério, pensou ela, fechando um arquivo e ouvindo seu tom de voz, suas poucas respostas cortadas.

Tenho que sair — afirmou ao desligar. Levantando-se, pegou o paletó na parte de trás da cadeira. — Não sei que horas vou estar de volta, por isso direcione todas as chamadas que você não conseguir resolver para meu correio de voz.

E com isso ele se foi.

Bella esperou o som do motor sumir. Então, com a discrição de uma fugitiva, olhando para trás de vez em quando por cima do ombro, ela deslizou de forma rápida e silenciosa até a suíte master.

Pegou o volume de capa de camurça de poemas de Byron. Sua mão tremia tanto que ela mal conseguiu abrir o livro. Mas, mesmo antes de ler a inscrição, ela sabia o que diria.

Para minha Bella — com todo o meu amor, Edward.

Sua mão voou para a boca para abafar um suspiro trêmulo. Como poderia haver esquecido que ele o dera a ela? Minha Bella...

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas descobriu que estava chorando em silêncio. E então de repente ela sabia a razão, e da sensação de perda nos sonhos que a haviam incomodado nas últimas noites. Era por causa de um amor perdido. O amor de Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 5

O rosto de Edward estava sombrio quando ele saiu do escritório de sua gerente de marketing. Tão sombrio quanto quando havia terminado aquele telefonema de sua assistente em casa.

Ela tem uma referência tardia para aquela garota que você assumiu — disse Irina Barleythorne a ele quando ela havia telefonado. — Bella Swam, certo? Parece que

ela estava deliberadamente se escondendo de nós e Frances disse que há algo sobre ela que você deve saber. Ela não disse o quê, apenas que poderia ser algo que pode fazer você reconsiderar a sua decisão de tê-la trabalhando para você.

Ele detectou essa pequena nota de triunfo com que a jovem havia dito isso. Ele sabia que Irina tinha uma paixão quase embaraçosa por ele.

Ela provavelmente não ligou porque estava presa em uma reunião, mas sei que ela queria vê-lo assim que você chegasse.

Ele havia dirigido como um demônio até o escritório, perguntando-se o que era tão grave que sua gerente de marketing não poderia sequer compartilhar com sua assistente. Ele havia pensado sobre um monte de coisas. No jeito que Bella mudara. E a maneira como ela se comportava desde sua reunião. Como aquelas crises de amnésia seletiva que fingia quando a conversa ficava um pouco desconfortável. Como a maneira como ela casualmente apontou aquele livro de poesia hoje. Ela agiu como se nunca o houvesse visto, muito menos tivesse qualquer conhecimento da cena feia que havia causado entre eles. Ela ainda comentou sobre a sua condição, como se ela não tivesse a menor ideia de como ele havia ficado naquele estado.

Ele havia planejado perguntar sobre isso durante o almoço, mas diante do feitiço perigoso diante dele, precisou de um tempo para respirar. Havia planejado extrair a verdade dela em seu escritório naquela tarde, mas como ele estava prestes a isso,

Irina ligou.

Agora, enquanto dirigia de volta pela estrada movimentada, pensava sobre as coisas que sabia agora.

Ele havia começado a suspeitar que se os lapsos de memória da Bella não eram falsos, então ela deveria haver tomado no mesmo caminho autodestrutivo que sua mãe. O problema tinha que ser relacionado ao álcool... Ou algo pior...

Ele tinha certeza de que estava certo. Na verdade, no momento em que havia chegado ao seu escritório em Londres, estava convencido disso, lembrou-se sarcasticamente enquanto o grande carro comia milhas, levando-o cada vez mais perto dela. Mas o que sua colega havia dito na privacidade do escritório que havia gelado seus ossos. Nunca poderia suspeitar do que sabia agora.

Bella havia topado com o pequeno banco de madeira puramente por acaso. Ficava situado entre os salgueiros e uma pequena passarela de pedra sobre um riacho, fora da vista da casa atrás de uma treliça de madressilvas.

E se sentou, retirou sua camisa branca em estilo cigano blusa branca dos ombros e, inclinando o rosto para o sol, absorveu o cheiro das flores, o som do riacho e o calor tangível da tarde de verão.

A tranquilidade era como um bálsamo para os pensamentos que a incomodavam desde que Edward havia partido e ela subiu para dar uma boa olhada no livro.

Como poderia ter esquecido que ele o dera a ela? Foi uma edição especial que comprara, sabendo o quanto gostava da poesia de Byron, e ele deve ter lutado para conseguir o dinheiro para comprá-lo com seu minguado salário. Mas por que ele não a lembrou disso? Não disse alguma coisa? Porque certamente achou estranho? E o que o livro estava fazendo em sua estante e naquele estado?

Desejando preencher as lacunas, ela finalmente desistiu e com um suspiro de derrota decidiu voltar para a casa.

Seu coração deu um salto quando ela saiu de trás da treliça e quase colidiu com Edward.

Bella.

Ela detectou algo estranjo em sua voz.

Eu vi a sra. Cox saindo da casa e ela me disse que eu provavelmente iria encontrá-la aqui.

Havia um olhar austero em seu rosto que causou certo mal-estar nela. No entanto, estendendo os braços, ela proferiu:

Bem, aqui estou eu!

O movimento arrastou o olhar gelado dele para seus ombros nus, suavemente bronzeados e um vinco apareceu entre as sobrancelhas masculinas enquanto seus olhos pousaram sobre a pequena cicatriz na base da garganta dela.

Bella desejou estar usando algo para escondê-la.

Você teve uma reunião bem- sucedida? — perguntou ela, nervosamente. Ela presumiu que era uma reunião. Por que mais ele sairia daquela maneira se não fosse algo urgente?

Muito bem-sucedida — enfatizou. — E frutífera. Então, por que ele não parecia mais feliz?

Por que não me disse que você havia sofrido um derrame?

Bella olhou para ele, assustada, engolindo para aliviar a secura repentina em sua garganta.

Você não perguntou.

Estou perguntando agora.

Quando ela não respondeu de imediato, ele continuou impacientemente.

Não éramos próximos o suficiente no passado? Você achou que não era importante me contar sobre esse fato?

Talvez não quisesse que você pensasse que eu estava encorajando qualquer falsa compaixão sua.

Ele parecia incrédulo e pálido, apesar do sol da tarde.

Você realmente me considerou tão indiferente? — Ele jogou a jaqueta no banco. — E pensou que eu não me sentiria tão chocado e rejeitado por sua omissão como eu me sinto depois de descobrir agora?

Por que isso lhe diz respeito? A menos que ache que pode afetar a forma como eu faço meu trabalho...

Não coloque palavras na minha boca.

Seu tom de voz assegurava que ele não estava com disposição para acusações ou táticas de evasão. No entanto, ela teve que perguntar:

Posso perguntar quem disse a você?

Uma das referências que você nos deu. Parece que ele pensou que era uma recepcionista extremamente eficiente e educada, mas perguntava-se se você seria capaz de lidar com a posição de secretária depois do que sofreu.

Lágrimas frustradas queimaram os olhos de Bella.

A única coisa que esqueci foi de anotar a data de sua consulta com o dentista! E eu troquei um arquivo uma ou duas vezes. Mas todo o mundo faz isso! E ele sabia que minha perda de memória se limitava apenas a coisas que aconteceram em um período imediatamente anterior... ao que aconteceu comigo — terminou, hesitante, como se não quisesse dizer com todas as letras.

Então, por que você não mencionou isso quando entrevistada pelos meus

colegas? — perguntou Edward. — Ou pelo menos me disse?

Por isso mesmo — admitiu Bella, com uma careta. — Quando as pessoas descobrem que eu tive um derrame, tendem a me tratar como se eu fosse de alguma forma inadequada. Menos humana. Eles não conseguem evitar. Durante os primeiros anos após o ocorrido, tive que confiar em estranhos para me ajudar a entender como usar um caixa eletrônico ou pedir que fossem ao supermercado comigo, porque eu não tinha confiança para tentar encontrar a entrada sozinha. Alguns ajudavam, mas outros desviavam o mais rápido que podiam, como se eu fosse uma imbecil ou um perigo para eles. Não adiantava dizer que eu havia sido uma pessoa tão normal quanto eles se consideravam ser e que o que aconteceu comigo poderia acontecer com qualquer pessoa, independentemente da idade, nacionalidade ou inteligência. Um pouco da discriminação não acabou, mesmo que eu esteja conseguindo criar um filho, e tenha conseguido um diploma em Administração. Descobri que dizer a potenciais empregadores sobre o que havia acontecido me impediria de conseguir um trabalho. Você ficaria surpreso com quantos entrevistadores pareciam dispostos a me aceitar e de repente mudavam de ideia assim que eu explicava por que havia uma lacuna na minha vida profissional. Quando consegui uma entrevista com sua empresa, já havia decidido que não ia falar mais nada. Era mais fácil só dizer que eu havia feito uma pausa porque eu estava criando meu filho. Mas, sim, eu tive um derrame. E, sim, ele me afetou drasticamente. Quero dizer, todo o meu físico e algumas das minhas habilidades mentais por um tempo. Mas eu estava determinada a me recuperar. Já me disseram que eu sou uma das sortudas por conseguir. Então, agora que sabe a verdade, você pode exercer o direito de me demitir por assumir este trabalho sob falsos pretextos.

O que eu vou fazer — disse ele em um tom baixo que ainda demonstrava o quão chocado estava — é me sentar aqui...

Ele a puxou para o lado dele.

E você vai me contar tudo. Tudo que omitiu desde que vi você naquele bar.

Tudo que consegue lembrar. Quando isso aconteceu?

Logo depois que nós... — Depois que terminamos. Ela não conseguia dizer.

O quê?

Ela ficou pasma com a incredulidade de Edward quando ele adivinhou o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

Quanto tempo depois?

Alguns meses.

Meses?

Ele franziu o cenho.

Então você não teve uma carreira de modelo?

Não. — Ela fingiu uma risada. — Eu sei. Irônico, não? Especialmente quando

você me acusou de negligenciar meu filho por causa disso.

Você ainda estava com Rushford? — pressionou ele. — Esta é a verdadeira razão de ele haver deixado você?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Nós não estávamos juntos. — E nunca estivemos. Não assim. Ela tinha certeza, mas não disse nada a Edward, pois isso tornaria as coisas muito complicadas.

Eu estava com a mamãe, mas ela não conseguiu lidar com isso, especialmente com os médicos tendo que fazer o parto de Tony enquanto eu ainda estava em coma.

Você esteve em coma? Ela assentiu.

Enquanto estava grávida? Ele deve ter sido muito prematuro.

Foi.

Mas não tanto como ele provavelmente estava pensando. Ela não podia dizer a ele que seu bebê havia nascido apenas três semanas mais cedo, porque, então, ele poderia somar dois mais dois e descobrir que o filho era dele. Ela tinha muito medo do que ele poderia dizer e, pior ainda, tentar fazer. Além disso, ele já havia sofrido choques demais para um dia.

De qualquer forma, minha mãe enviou um SOS para a tia-avó Sue. Ela e minha mãe não se falavam havia muito tempo. Acho que Sue tinha ousado expressar sua opinião sobre as bebedeiras da minha mãe quando eu era muito pequena e ela havia dito que Sue não era mais bem-vinda a nossas vidas.Eu sei que eu sentia falta dela. Apesar do meu problema de memória. Ela veio como um foguete tomar Tony das mãos da mamãe e cuidar dele até que eu fosse capaz. E ela cuidou de mim também quando voltei do hospital.

Uma senhora muito especial — comentou Edward.

Sim, ela é.

Apenas o pensamento da bondade de sua tia-avó enchia seus olhos de lágrimas.

Então você não estava brincando quando fingiu... Correção: Quando eu pensei que estava fingindo que não se lembrar de mim, não é? — perguntou ele desnecessariamente. — E hoje... Quando pegou o livro...

Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

Você realmente não lembra o que aconteceu?

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Não me diga, por favor, implorou silenciosamente. Ela estava se tornando mais e mais convencida de que não gostaria de saber a verdade.

Bella. — Ele deslizou a mão sob o cabelo dela, seu toque tão carinhoso que

ela involuntariamente virou o rosto para a sua mão. — Bella, olhe para mim. — Sua voz tão suave quanto seus dedos.

Não seja gentil. Não posso suportar se você for gentil!

Ele só estava com pena dela por causa do que havia acabado de descobrir, percebeu.

— Por mais que sua mente haja me apagado, seu corpo não o fez, não é? — sussurrou Edward, sua boca movendo- se delicadamente ao longo da linha suave da mandíbula dela. — Você ainda se lembra disso. — Os lábios dele alcançaram o canto de sua boca. — E disso. — Sua boca estava um fio de cabelo acima da dela, provocando-a, mas não consumando o beijo.

Ela havia esquecido a capacidade de ternura de Edward, mas lembrou agora, sentindo uma onda de necessidade excruciante surgindo dentro dela enquanto os dedos dele brincavam em seu pescoço.

Um suave gemido tremeu no ar, e ela percebeu que havia vindo dela. Ela não tinha mais defesas contra ele, pensou. Mas não queria se defender ou resistir.

Sabendo que estava perdida, deixou a cabeça cair para trás enquanto o polegar dele brincava sobre a pequena cavidade na base de sua garganta.

— Isto é parte daquela época? — sussurrou ele inclinando a cabeça novamente para pressionar seus lábios contra a pequena cicatriz branca.

Bella assentiu, lembrando-se dos tratamentos e cirurgia que havia sofrido para mantê-la viva, quando os médicos haviam dito que provavelmente não conseguiria. Contra todas as expectativas, ela havia conseguido, e ganhara uma nova perspectiva sobre a vida. Mas tudo isso estava distante deste homem e deste instante. Ela não queria pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar o momento.

Quando a boca dele desceu sobre a dela, ela entregou-se às suas exigências, afogando-se sob seus beijos. Ele estava puxando a blusa dela para baixo e ela livrou os braços, trazendo-os ao redor do pescoço dele e agarrando-se a ele.

Quando fechou a mão sobre o peito dela e moldou seu calor macio na palma da mão, Edward deu um gemido profundo de satisfação.

A maternidade deixou seus seios mais cheios, observou ele, deixando os lábios seguirem o mesmo caminho que a mão. Ele a ouviu suspirar quando sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo de ponta escura e ele sorriu quando levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Ela estava deitada em seu braço com os olhos fechados em total abandono a seus sentidos. Estava tão escravizada pelo que ele estava fazendo com ela quanto sempre havia estado, sua mão medindo cada curva suave e cavidade do corpo que ele conhecia tão bem.

Ele havia se martirizado mentalmente durante todo o caminho de volta para casa

por causa do que havia pensado sobre ela nos últimos dias. Ele estava pronto para condená-la por uma vida de autoindulgências e busca de prazer, quando ela havia sofrido o pior trauma físico, mental e emocional possível.

Arrependia-se com cada gota de humanidade que havia nele, e embora houvesse garantido a si mesmo que nunca se permitiria envolver emocionalmente com ela novamente, ele não poderia parar o que estava acontecendo entre eles agora mesmo se ele quisesse.

Vamos para dentro — sussurrou.

Estas três palavras romperam o torpor sensual de Bella, fazendo-a perceber que ela estava permitindo acontecer.

Ela estava ali apenas porque ele queria satisfazer algum senso distorcido de injustiça. Levá-la a render-se à sua capacidade alucinante de excitá-la como nenhum outro homem Ele tinha muito pouco respeito por ela e ele ainda iria desprezá-la amanhã.

Não... — protestou sem fôlego enquanto lutava para se sentar.

Qual o problema? — Ele parecia desnorteado.

Eu não quero fazer isso... — Suas feições pareciam de dor, mas ela ainda corou com o desejo que havia quase permitido que ela arremessasse toda a sua dignidade aos ventos. Mas pelo menos ele permitiu que ela sua liberdade.

Você quase me enganou. — Ele estava olhando para ela como se ela houvesse acabado de puxar um tapete de debaixo dos pés dele.

Desculpe. Eu me empolguei. Pensei que poderia, mas não posso. Pode ter acontecido algo entre nós há seis anos — disse ela, ajeitando a blusa. — Mas sabemos que era puramente sexual. Pelo menos para mim. E não entro mais em relacionamentos assim

Que louvável — disse ele cinicamente.

Não, apenas realista — corrigiu ela. — Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. Tenho responsabilidades agora, e eles têm que vir primeiro. — Mesmo que seu corpo ainda estivesse em chamas. — Sei que provavelmente esta não é a razão pela qual você me deu este emprego, mas, se ainda me quiser trabalhando para você, então vamos ter que manter as coisas num nível puramente profissional.

Um sorriso de zombaria surgiu em seus lábios enquanto se levantava e olhava para baixo.

Você realmente acha que conseguimos?

Os músculos ondulando sob a camisa dele denunciavam o quanto ela o afetava. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas de desejo, e havia um rubor profundo em suas bochechas.

Ele estava certo, pensou Bella. Como seria possível quando a química entre

eles era tão forte?

Mas ela precisava resistir o que quer que a deixasse tão sintonizada com aquele homem. Porque se ela se permitisse ficar muito perto dele, inequivocamente acabaria saindo ferida. E, pior do que isso, iria se sentir no dever de dizer a verdade sobre seu filho. E, se fizesse isso e ele tentasse feri-la tirando Tony dela, ela não seria capaz de suportar. Nenhuma dor no universo poderia ser maior do que isso.

Eu resisti à morte — lembrou ela, ignorando a forma como seu corpo ainda desejava o toque dele. Ela teve que arrastar-se para longe dele, e com a voz embargada, acrescentou apressadamente por cima do ombro: — Vai ser moleza resistir a você.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Há mais alguma coisa que você não está me dizendo? — perguntou Edward de trás de sua mesa na manhã seguinte.

Como o quê?

Ele deu de ombros.

Diga você.

As pernas de Bella ficaram bambas.

Nada que você precise saber — disse ela, guardando uma pasta. Será que ele havia notado que sua voz estava trêmula?

Bella, olhe para mim.

Ele dissera aquilo no jardim no dia anterior e quase havia sido ruína dela.

Acho que deveríamos fazer algo para ajudar sua memória — disse ele, surpreendendo-a.

Ela olhou para ele cautelosamente.

O que você tem em mente?

Nada específico. E, certamente, nada do que você está imaginando.

Você não sabe o que estou imaginando.

Não sei?

Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, alertando Bella.

Eu disse ontem à noite — disse ela, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram durante o jantar, depois do episódio desconcertante no jardim. — Só não lembro de coisas específicas, mas elas estão voltando... Gradualmente.

Mesmo assim. Gostaria que meu médico desse uma olhada em você. Ele é um especialista na área da psicologia.

Você acha que meu problema é psicológico e não físico? Edward deu de ombros.

Eu não preciso de um médico — argumentou Bella. — Vi médicos o bastante para uma vida inteira e todos disseram que algumas coisas podem não voltar. E se voltarem, então tenho que ser paciente. Como eu disse, as coisas começaram a voltar...

Isso é bom. Mas não é só sua perda de memória que me preocupa. Você não está comendo corretamente. Você está desmaiando...

Eu desmaiei uma vez! — lembrou ela enfaticamente.

Mas acho que você se aproximou em mais de uma ocasião e pode acontecer de novo. Em qualquer lugar. Qualquer momento. No metrô. Descendo uma escada. Atravessando uma rua. E da próxima vez você pode estar sozinha.

Não, não posso. Ele franziu o cenho.

Por que tem tanta certeza?

Porque é só quando estou com você que sou afetada de forma tão drástica!

Você me deixaria levá-la para vê-lo? — pressionou ele, tomando seu último comentário como mais um obstáculo para o que ele estava sugerindo. — Eu já verifiquei e ele tem um horário livre no final desta tarde.

Apenas se for uma condição para manter meu emprego. Ele sorriu.

É.

Então era isso, pensou Bella. Decisão tomada.

Eu disse que não era necessário — disse ela enquanto voltavam do médico no final da tarde.

Se você chama ser diagnosticada com um atestado de saúde, além de consultoria especializada para cuidar de si mesma, de desnecessário, então eu tenho que discordar de você.

Porque agora você sabe que eu estou apta a trabalhar para você e você não precisa se preocupar muito sobre refrear a sua necessidade de me azucrinar pelos meus delitos passados quando quiser. É isso?

Acertou — concordou ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dias seguintes se passaram em uma espécie de trégua tácita.

Apesar do que havia dito, Edward parecia estar indo devagar com ela agora que descobrira exatamente pelo que ela havia passado.

Por outro lado, ele também não estava fazendo nada para tentar impulsionar sua memória. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo como os médicos recomendaram e estivesse permitindo que as coisas voltassem naturalmente. Ou talvez só quisesse esquecer aquele período da vida dela, insignificante demais para se desperdiçar mais tempo.

Ela se repreendeu pela pequena pontada de dor que experimentou só de pensar que poderia ser o caso e se forçou a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Trabalhar ao lado dele revelou o quanto era um empresário dinâmico, mergulhando em sua agenda de trabalho com uma energia que deixava Bella sem fôlego.

Por sua vez, ela também ficava ocupada ao telefone, escrevendo cartas e notas de conferência e sendo seu braço direito quando ele a levava para suas várias reuniões. Era mais difícil e desafiador do que qualquer trabalho que ela havia feito. Ela ficava muito feliz quando ele elogiava sua capacidade.

Porém, estava convencida de que ele estava indo devagar com ela por causa do que ele havia descoberto. Não tinha dúvidas de que a rendição sexual dela ainda estava em sua mente. Ela só esperava poder terminar seu trabalho e sair com o orgulho intacto antes que ele mostrasse a ela que ela não conseguia resistir à sua persuasão, como ela havia se atrevido a dizer no jardim no outro dia.

E, pela maneira como seu interior se transformava em mingau toda vez que ele se aproximava, não era mais uma questão de se, mas de quando.

Como está seu trabalho com seu homem rico? — perguntou tia Sue na tarde seguinte.

Todos haviam saído e Bella não resistiu a telefonar para sua tia para ver como Tony estava.

Ele é rico, mas ele não é meu — corrigiu ela, com uma tentativa de riso.

Mas você gostaria que ele fosse, não é?

O que faz você dizer isso? — Bella perguntou surpresa com a franqueza da pergunta.

Eu sou sua tia-avó, mas você é como uma filha para mim O que foi, querida? Algo a está incomodando e não é apenas um desejo ardente por um chefe rico excessivamente bonito.

Preparando-se, Bella disse:

Eu tive um caso com ele uma vez. Isso é o que há de errado. Foi há seis anos, e tudo se mistura nesse período da minha vida que foi apagado depois do meu derrame. O médico dele disse que posso haver apagado inconscientemente.

O médico dele? — observou Marie Swam. — Parece que este Edward é um homem com uma missão.

Talvez — murmurou Bella, incapaz de explicar à sua tia só o que ela pensava que a missão de Edward Cullen poderia ser. — Mas, aparentemente, o médico é um

especialista na área. Enfim, as coisas estão voltando, embora eu ainda não me lembre de tudo sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Pelo que ele disse, acho que terminou muito bem, mas uma coisa eu sei... — Bella hesitou, respirando fundo. — Tony é dele, Tia Sue.

Houve uma longa pausa no fim da linha.

Imaginei.

Como assim? Como pôde? Nem mamãe sabia. Quero dizer... Ela pensou... Ela disse...

Ela disse que, durante o tempo em que você havia concebido, logo antes daquela parte de sua vida de que você nunca se lembra, você teve vários namorados puramente casuais. Eu sei. — Marie Swam suspirou. — Eu já suspeitava que era algum Edward por um longo tempo, embora sua mãe achasse que ele não fosse ninguém especial quando perguntei a ela quando você estava naquele hospital. Mas para mim não há nada casual sobre um homem cujo nome está na boca de uma mulher quando ela ainda está drogada, em coma.

Por que você nunca disse nada? — perguntou Bella espantada que ela pudesse haver falado o nome dele quando, depois de recuperar a consciência, não se lembrava de nada sobre ele até a noite em que ele entrou naquele bar.

Eu disse. Uma ou duas vezes. Depois que você veio morar comigo. Mas você parecia negar qualquer conhecimento dele, então eu desisti de perguntar depois de um tempo. Você já contou a ele?

Não.

Mas você vai?

Eu não posso, tia Sue. Ainda não.

Por que não? — O tom de voz da mulher era incrédulo. — O homem não tem o direito de saber que ele é pai de uma criança? Tony não tem o direito de saber quem é seu pai?

É claro que tem. Mas tenho que fazer em meu próprio tempo. — Ela podia ouvir a voz de seu filho no fundo, pedindo sua tia para passar o telefone. — Você não vai dizer nada a ele, certo? — implorou Bella em pânico. — Não até que eu possa?

Prometa que não.

É claro que não vou dizer a ele.

O que você não vai me contar? — O menino havia, obviamente, subido no colo da mulher, como fazia com Bella às vezes. — O que ela não vai me dizer, mamãe?

Nada, pequenino. — A voz de Bella tornou-se suave. — Agora, mais importante, o que você tem feito? Será você foi montar esta manhã, como disse que ia?

O menino esqueceu tudo sobre a conversa de sua tia com sua mãe e contou a ela como o pequeno pônei Shetland que o agricultor local havia dito que ele poderia montar havia sido coxo.

Ah, querido, haverá outra oportunidade — consolou ela, ouvindo a decepção na voz dele. — Quando você chegar em casa, mamãe vai ver o que ela pode fazer para arrumar aulas para você.

Um movimento na porta a fez chicotear a cabeça. Edward estava encostado no batente da porta, ouvindo cada palavra que ela estava proferindo!

Há... há quanto tempo está aí? — Ofegou. — Olhe, querido, tenho que ir.

Mamãe vai ligar para você mais tarde. Diga adeus à tia Sue por mim.

Ela jogou para baixo o telefone antes de Edward ter tempo de se mover.

Por que está tão assustada? — Ele sorriu enquanto se afastava da porta. — Você acha que eu sou o tipo de chefe que é desconta no salário por chamadas pessoais em horário de expediente?

Quando ela não respondeu de imediato, muito desconcertado com o quanto ele poderia haver escutado, ele se aproximou.

Claro, se era isso que você estava esperando...

Ela não sabia como isso aconteceu, mas de repente ele estava debruçado sobre ela por trás sua cadeira, com um braço sobre seus seios, desencadeando uma enxurrada de sensações dentro dela quando sentiu os lábios dele contra sua nuca.

Você costuma ouvir as conversas de outras pessoas? — Ela estava respirando furiosamente e fazendo seus seios se elevarem deliciosamente contra o braço dele.

Por quê? Você estava dizendo algo que eu não deveria ouvir? Bella estremeceu.

Claro que não.

Você tem certeza?

Deus do céu! O que ele estava dizendo? Fazendo com ela? Ela gemeu quando ele passou a mão em seus seios rígidos.

Alguma vez você já se perguntou como seria fazer amor em uma mesa,

Bella? Ou talvez você já haja experimentado?

Não! — O medo do que ele poderia tê-la ouvido dizer foi sendo substituído por outro medo insidioso, de sucumbir a ele. — A sra. Cox entrará.

A sra. Cox está de folga. — Longos dedos deslizaram habilmente o primeiro botão da blusa dela.

Uma das empregadas, então.

Ambas de folga. — Ele sorriu ao abaixar um lado da blusa dela e exibir seu ombro. — Não é isso que faz você se lembrar? Nós quase fizemos amor em uma mesa uma vez, mas infelizmente nossas intenções... Foram bastante dificultadas.

Suas intenções, você quer dizer. Foi uma acusação fraca.

Ele roçou os dentes com habilidade ao longo de seu ombro.

Ah, não. — Ele riu baixo. — Eu nunca fiz nada sem uma cúmplice. Não quer se lembrar do quão sexy eu disse que você estava em nada além de uma toalha de mesa?

Uma toalha de mesa! Um borrão de cor surgiu diante de seus olhos, mas, em seguida, a mistura de imagens vívidas tomou forma bem definida. Era linho xadrez vermelho e branco e sua textura era incrível contra os seios dolorosamente excitados.

Você também tinha medo de ser pega fazendo alguma coisa que sabia que não deveria.

Ela apertou as mãos contra os ouvidos.

Eu não quero lembrar! — Sua declaração era de negação e pânico.

Ah, eu acho que você quer. — Ele circulou sua cadeira, posicionando-se se sobre a mesa. Com uma firmeza suave, ele puxou as mãos dela para baixo. — Uma hora de privacidade. Estávamos desesperados um pelo outro. Era uma noite de segunda- feira e o restaurante estava fechado. Pensávamos que estávamos sozinhos.

Mas alguém havia voltado... Bella colocou a mão em sua têmpora.

Ah, Deus do céu! Ela gemeu.

Ela ainda podia ouvir a chave na fechadura, a porta se abrindo. Em seguida, vozes

Carlisle Cullen e uma mulher. Elizabth Cullen! Estava escuro e eles não a haviam visto! Ela havia mesmo deixado Edward despi-la ali naquela mesa na parte de trás do restaurante? Como poderia?

Ela balançou a cabeça conforme outras imagens brotavam. Seu pânico e Edward enrolando o pano da mesa e ao redor dela. Ele ainda estava totalmente vestido. Havia uma despensa... Não, um armário... No qual ele a colocou. Lembrava-se de ficar muito quieta, tentando não mexer. E Edward...

Edward tinha outras ideias...

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando as sensações que haviam disparado através dela quando ele havia usado aquele pano grosso para excitá-la. Movendo-o como uma toalha, lenta e calculadamente para a frente e para trás ao longo de seu corpo em uma tentativa sensual deliberada e excruciante de ver quanto tempo ela poderia evitar quebrar o silêncio com um gemido de prazer.

Ela havia mesmo sido parte disso? Ou era tudo parte de um vago sonho sensual?

Não é de se admirar que a família dele pensasse que ela era uma vagabunda!

Viu... — Ela o ouviu dizer baixinho. — É fácil quando você sabe como. Seus olhos estavam aflitos quando ela olhou para ele.

Nós não... fizemos lá? — Ela não tinha nenhuma memória disso.

Não exatamente.

Aquela não era eu. — Ela gemeu novamente, apoiando o queixo na mão. — Não é de se admirar que eles pensassem que eu fosse tão ordinária. Tão fácil.

Prometo que ninguém nunca descobriu. Ela lançou um olhar para ele.

E você? — Ela se inclinou para trás, com os braços caindo resignadamente para os braços acolchoados de sua cadeira. — O que você acha de mim?

Você me deixava louco — admitiu ele, com uma careta autodepreciativa.

E por como me comportei com você, você imagina que eu me comporte da mesma forma com todos os homens que conheço, que estaria tão disposta a ir para a cama com você de novo quanto antigamente?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Pare de se sentir para baixo por causa disso — aconselhou. — Nós éramos jovens e famintos um pelo outro. Nós dois estávamos no armário naquela noite. Mas sou mais inclinado a reservar o quarto para fazer amor hoje em dia e posso assegurar que certamente eu iria tratá-la com muito mais delicadeza agora.

Mas não respeito.

Ele não precisava nem dizer.

Linda Bella...

A carícia da mão dele ao longo de seu pescoço a fez fechar os olhos com sua ternura insuportável. Os olhos dele, quando ela abriu os dela novamente, eram duas piscinas de safira de emoção incomensurável conforme corriam sem piedade por cima de seu rosto torturado.

Acho que já é o suficiente de terapia de memória por um dia, não é? — disse, sua mão se afastando dela. E, levantando-se da mesa, pegou algumas cartas que ela

havia digitado e casualmente caminhou até seu próprio quarto.

Edward participaria de um jantar de negócios naquela sexta-feira, embora não estivesse marcado em sua agenda e Bella não soubesse até que o dia do evento.

Sinto muito surgir com isso em cima da hora — disse Edward, entrando em seu escritório parecendo anormalmente apressado, apenas algumas horas antes do evento planejado. — Suponho que você não tenha trazido nada além de terninhos e blusas, certo?

Leggings e tênis? — brincou ela. Presumindo pelo franzir de seu cenho que ele não estava para piadas, continuou: — Não sabia que a minha primeira semana como secretária pediria vestimenta para uma noite no The Ritz. Sinto muito. Imaginei que iria para casa hoje.

É mesmo? Como você mesma já disse, você é minha secretária. Isso significa que você está de plantão 24 horas por dia. Está claro? — Quando ela assentiu, bastante incerta, ele continuou:

Você havia planejado alguma coisa importante?

Não, mas...

Nesse caso, é melhor nós conseguirmos algo para você. Nós? Bella lançou um olhar interrogativo para ele...

Tenho certeza de que poderia encontrar alguma coisa no meu guarda- roupa em casa se você puder me dar algumas horas.

Não posso.

De qualquer forma, ela duvidava que tivesse algo adequado para o tipo de local em que ele a levaria.

Você vai ter que me dar um adiantamento — disse ela, preocupada, quando eles chegaram a um lugar com pequenas lojas de luxo. Ela já estava no limite de seu cartão de crédito e não tinha nem de longe fundos suficientes em sua conta para cobrir suas contas, muito menos gastar em vestidos.

Edward não respondeu enquanto estacionava o carro.

Vamos. Vamos aprontar você — disse ele, pouco depois, segurando a mão dela.

A única loja de roupas na vila, Bella percebeu, era uma boutique que parecia ter apenas um de cada item luxuosamente desenhado exibido em sua vitrine.

Eles deviam saber que você estava vindo. Esse vestido foi obviamente feito para você. Azul não era sua cor favorita?

Ainda era, Bella pensou distraidamente, olhando para o vestido chique primorosamente adaptado na janela.

Um vestido sem mangas de seda azul- marinho, com um decote baixo o suficiente para ser atraente sem ser indecente e uma bainha cortada acima do joelho.

Você deve estar brincando. — Bella sentiu a raiva brotando dentro dela. — Você sabe que esse tipo de coisa está fora do meu alcance. Não tenho nada para vestir com ele, mesmo que pudesse pagá-lo, o que não posso!

Uma elegante bolsa prateada estava pendurada em um pedestal de mármore enquanto, em outro pedestal baixo, um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto parecia algo que mesmo Cinderela pensaria duas vezes antes de perder.

Pensei que você não demoraria a perceber que High Street está mais dentro do meu orçamento. — Ridiculamente, ela lutou para conter as lágrimas.

O que ela não esperava era sentir as mãos firmes de Edward sobre os ombros.

Pense nisso como uma despesa de negócios — disse, levando-a para dentro da loja antes que ela tivesse tempo de argumentar. — Há algumas vantagens em estar à minha disposição.

Evidentemente, concordou ela enquanto experimentava o vestido. Ele tinha o ajuste perfeito.

Você acha que esses sapatos vão ficar bem com ele? — perguntou ela saindo do trocador.

Ela estava franzindo o cenho para as delicadas sandálias de salto baixo preto que ela usava todos os dias.

Ele estava conversando com a dona, uma glamorosa mulher de meia-idade, que sorriu para Bella de detrás do balcão. Quando ele se virou e a viu, assobiou baixinho.

Ele parecia totalmente surpreso, incapaz de falar.

Ela não está linda? — disse a dona da loja entusiasmada.

Extraordinária.

Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, percebeu Bella, com sensações quentes infiltrando seu sangue e por alguns momentos parecia que só havia os dois na loja.

Ele se virou em direção ao balcão novamente e puxou a carteira.

Quanto pela vitrine?

Ela não podia acreditar no que Edward havia acabado de perguntar, mas a mulher estava anotando algo em um pedaço de papel e, depois de um aceno dele, saiu, o que indicava que Bella ouvira corretamente.

Você não pode — sussurrou ela detrás de suas costas largas.

Volte para o provador — disse ele sem olhar para ela enquanto pegava o cartão de crédito.

Como não queria protestar na frente de outras pessoas, Bella pôde apenas obedecer.

Suas compras estavam sendo carinhosamente embrulhadas em papel de seda quando Bella emergiu do provador.

Sua namorada é uma mulher muito sortuda — disse a dona da loja, sorrindo para Bella.

Eu não sou namorada dele!, quis enfatizar, mas isso faria parecer que ela era algo mais chocante, de modo que apenas sorriu e pegou o punhado de sacolas brilhantes que a mulher ofereceu.

Não acredito que você fez isso — comentou ela, boquiaberta, quando eles saíram da loja. — Você acabou de gastar uma fortuna em algo que talvez só use uma vez.

Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

O que você espera que eu diga?

Um simples obrigada seria suficiente.

Ela estava prestes a pedir desculpas e agradecer, como ele sugeriu, mas as palavras simples que ele disse estavam subitamente ecoando de volta para ela dos recantos sombrios de sua mente.

Um simples obrigada seria suficiente. Ela parou, levando a mão à testa.

O que foi? O que há de errado?

A preocupação de Edward rompeu a confusão selvagem de seus pensamentos.

Eu pensei... pensei que você houvesse dito algo assim para mim antes. — Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto algo começava a tomar forma. — Foi aquela estátua...

A pequena estátua de porcelana de uma mãe e seu filho, uma menina de 3 ou 4 anos, que estava segurando a mão dela e olhando para ela. Havia visto a estátua em uma vitrine e queria dar de presente para sua mãe, para tentar animá-la após outro término de relacionamento. Para tentar impedi-la de beber e mostrá-la que tinha muito pelo o que viver. Mostrá-la o quanto sua filha realmente a amava. Precisava dela...

Voltei para a loja e ela havia sumido... — disse, decepcionada.

Fora de linha — disse o assistente quando ela perguntou se ele tinha outra, e parecia que o mundo estava acabando. Não podia acreditar no quanto queria aquela estátua e como a angústia de perdê-la podia haver sido tão ruim

Você me perguntou por que eu estava chorando... — Ela olhou para Edward. Lembrou-se de que, quando lhe contou, ele havia ido loja após loja tentando encontrar outra, e que viajara 150 quilômetros apenas para comprá-la para ela. — Você encontrou uma para mim.

Lembrou-se de cobri-lo de beijos. Rir e chorar na recepção do escritório onde ela

trabalhava. Ela podia vê-lo sorrir. E, sim... Ele havia dito aquelas palavras a ela:

Um simples obrigada seria suficiente.

Ele a abraçou, acolhedor e solidário, e, sem pensar, Bella apoiou-se em sua força estabilizadora.

Ah, Edward! O que aconteceu conosco?

Ainda não. Não aqui. — Determinadamente, ele tomou a mão dela e a guiou através da rua movimentada. — Talvez não em lugar nenhum — Sua voz possuía um tom

estranho. — Talvez seja melhor esquecer — disse ele.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 7

O jantar naquela noite, com a presença de alguns dos maiores nomes do ramo da hotelaria do Reino Unido, seria realizado no salão de baile de uma casa senhorial do século XIX.

Edward havia informado Bella que havia estado em dúvida sobre ir, por isso não estava em sua agenda, mas depois ele havia ouvido falar que dois de seus conhecidos dos Estados Unidos quem ele estava muito interessado em ver iriam. Eles estavam lá para vender suas ações em algumas das unidades hoteleiras rurais que possuíam no Reino Unido e, como esta era uma parte do mercado na qual ele estava interessando, sentiu que seria benéfico estar lá com sua secretária.

Era o primeiro evento formal que Bella conseguia se lembrar de participar, embora soubesse pelas fotografias que havia visto de si mesma que havia participado de um ou dois com James Rushford durante os primeiros dias de sua curta carreira de modelo. Foi com um pequeno arrepio de tensão que ela entrou no deslumbrante salão.

Algumas horas mais tarde, tomando a segunda xícara de café, com os discursos e na maior parte do negócio da noite bem fora do caminho, Bella não conseguia entender por que esteve tão nervosa. Os Otterman se provaram adoráveis.

PJ era um homem baixo, de cabelo grisalho, bigode ruivo e uma risada contagiante. Sua esposa, Mary-Louise, era uma elegante senhora de fala calma que,

por sua pele clara e figura esguia, claramente cuidava de si. Ela, no entanto, estava temporariamente confinada a uma cadeira de rodas, com a perna engessada, como resultado de uma queda sobre uma mala de viagem desacompanhada no aeroporto.

Que infelicidade — disse Bella. — Especialmente com o clima tão belo no momento e vocês tendo que abrir mão de todos os passeios que estavam planejando para esta viagem.

Sim, acho fui um pouco descuidada — admitiu Mary-Louise, com uma careta.

Mas, secretamente, minha querida... — Ela inclinou-se para Bella e sussurrou: — Eu estou gostando de que PJ esteja me mimando como nunca fez em 40 anos.

Bella riu, apreciando a companhia da americana enquanto Edward falava de negócios com seu marido.

Elas foram interrompidas quando dois jovens animados demais, com canecas de cerveja na mão, passaram por Mary-Louise como se não houvesse ninguém sentado ali. A mulher deu um pequeno suspiro chocado e Bella ficou estarrecida ao perceber que havia manchas de cerveja na manga da blusa da mulher.

Bella percebeu que os dois homens que haviam colidido com a cadeira não só pararam para compartilhar uma piada em voz alta com outros dois jovens, a poucos metros de distância, mas que um deles, na verdade, teve a ousadia de avaliá-la.

Só porque ela está em uma cadeira de rodas não significa que é invisível. A reprimenda saiu antes que ela pudesse impedir.

Sinto muito — disse um dos rapazes e, parecendo envergonhado agora, cambaleou às pressas por outro grupo de pessoas que estavam em uma mesa próxima, com seus três amigos no seu encalço.

Edward havia estado ciente durante toda a noite do crescente relacionamento entre Bella e Mary-Louise. Agora, observando-as enquanto conversava com PJ, notou a mulher mais velha descansar a mão carinhosamente sobre a de Bella e dizer:

Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte.

A maneira como ela defendeu a esposa de seu amigo o havia impressionado imensamente. Supôs que houvesse surgido de sua própria experiência com outras pessoas no momento em que ela havia estado debilitada.

Ele notou, também, a facilidade com que os Otterman, particularmente Mary- Louise, haviam gostado dela. As pessoas sempre gostavam, percebeu, apesar de ela afirmar que não fazia muitos amigos. Aos 19 anos, Bella tinha uma espontaneidade calorosa e aberta. Lembrou-se de como ela a havia usado, sem esforço e inconscientemente, para tentar conquistar sua avó. Elizabth Cullen, no entanto, se recusou se aproximar dela.

Com uma pontada de irritação, Edward os pegou rindo de algo que Bella havia acabado de dizer a eles.

A forma como ela cruzava as pernas dava uma visão sedutora de uma coxa suavemente protegida. De fato, aquele vestido o estava deixando quase louco com a necessidade de senti-la contra ele e ele sabia que precisava satisfazer aquela necessidade muito em breve ou enlouqueceria.

Se você nos der licença... — Ele interrompeu algo que PJ estava dizendo e pegou a mão dela. — Bem? — disse a ela, seu corpo tão rígido da luta para conter sua excitação que era foi difícil sorrir. — Você vai me mostrar o que pode fazer?

Ela sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

Acho que prefiro ficar fora dessa.

Seu olhar para Mary-Louise sugeriu que ela não quereria dançar porque a outra mulher não podia. Ele havia ouvido Mary-Louise dizendo a ela quando a música começou o quanto ela sempre gostou de dançar.

Bobagem, querida. — A mulher deu um tapinha tranquilizador na mão de Bella. — Não recuse por minha causa. Vocês jovens precisam de um minuto para si.

Do jeito que Mary-Louise estava olhando para ele e Bella durante a noite, era óbvio que ela sabia que havia algo mais em seu relacionamento do que apenas negócios.

E posso garantir que eu vou estar lá também em menos de seis meses.

Fingir rir com os outros não ajudou Bella a relaxar conforme Edward a levava para a pista de dança.

Parece que você está em menor número, não é? — zombou ele acima da música.

Eu estava apenas sendo atenciosa — blefou ela enquanto ele a virava e colocava os braços em torno dela.

Muito louvável. — Seu sorriso era devastador. — Agora, seja atenciosa comigo.

Ela suspirou quando seus corpos se tocaram. Nunca havia se sentido tão nua dançando com um homem em público. Seu calor penetrava a seda fina do vestido como se ela não estivesse vestindo nada.

Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não sabia que haveria dança aqui esta noite? Não foi mencionado.

Mas agora que há, você vai tirar o máximo proveito do fato?

Você pode me culpar? Especialmente quando estou ciente de que você me quer igualmente.

Isso não é verdade. — Ela virou a cabeça para que não pudesse ver o desdém no rosto dele.

Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella. Posso sentir a maneira como seu corpo está respondendo a mim agora e não é a resposta de uma mulher que quer que eu

a deixe sozinha.

Mas você vai.

Foi uma ordem desesperada em vez de uma pergunta.

Até que você me implore o contrário.

Ela poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso lento e sexy.

Verbalmente, é claro.

Ele podia dizer pela tensão em seu corpo o quanto ela o queria fisicamente. Seus seios estavam doendo e suas coxas estavam formigando, enviando vibrações de puro desejo para o coração de sua feminilidade cada vez que colidia com a força musculosa dele.

Inclinando a cabeça para, ela perguntou com uma voz involuntariamente provocadora:

Este tipo de técnica fascinante me excitava antes? Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Está funcionando agora, não é? Ela soltou uma risada estridente.

Você sempre foi tão presunçoso?

Chamo de estar um passo à frente. E eu não acredito que você tenha esquecido tanto quanto diz.

Bem, essa é a sua opinião — disse, sem dizer que havia mais pedaços de sua memória que ela estava começando a reunir. Que haviam começado a assustá-la e que ela estava aterrorizada com o que os pedaços ainda perdidos poderiam revelar.

O que foi? Estou chegando perto demais da verdade? Ou você está tendo outro de seus momentos de recordação?

— Não... Eu...

Por que ele tinha que ser tão astuto?

Por que não vamos para casa?

Suas palavras eram uma carícia sensual.

Quando ela não respondeu, temendo o que poderia dizer, permitiu que ele a levasse para fora da pista de dança.

Eles voltaram à sua mesa e ele se desculpou com os Otterman, convidando-os para ficarem na casa antes de voltarem para os Estados Unidos.

Conforme andavam pelo saguão luxuoso, Bella não conseguia nem se lembrar de ter se despedido. Ela só conseguia se focar no braço de Edward em volta de seus ombros e no desejo que estava aumentando dentro dela.

Ia acontecer, pensou. Apesar de tudo o que ela havia dito, ela iria para a cama com Edward Cullen novamente. Não sabia como havia conseguido chegar tão longe em apenas poucos dias.

Fraca de desejo, ela estava contando os segundos até chegarem à privacidade escura de seu carro.

Edward! Edward Cullen!

Um homem que estava passando havia parado e estava andando em direção a eles agora. Ele possuía cabelo castanho e parecia alguns anos mais velho do que Edward.

Quanto tempo! — Ele estava estendendo a mão para ele. — Cinco anos? Não, mais... Seis anos?

O homem, pelas suas roupas formais, obviamente também participava do evento. Chamava-se Gerard, e costumava ser um chef assistente no restaurante de Carlisle Cullen. Agora ele tinha ações de um pequeno hotel em Brighton.

Fiquei triste por seu pai — disse para Edward. — Tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Mas ouvi dizer que você está muito bem. — O homem olhava para Edward com inveja indisfarçável. Ele olhou para Bella, acrescentando: — E em mais de um sentido.

Sentindo olhos do estranho percorrendo seu corpo, Bella teve a sensação de que ela poderia conhecê-lo, mas as vibrações que ela estava recebendo sugeriam que, se houvesse, então a experiência não havia sido muito agradável.

Devo dizer que estou satisfeito de ver vocês dois juntos novamente. — Ele estava olhando mais para Bella do que para Edward agora. — Sempre pensei que havia sido uma tragédia você perder esta linda garota. — Ele a tocou no ombro.

Não sabia que você tinha conhecimento sobre mim e Bella — disse Edward, friamente.

Acho que todos sabíamos. Não havia um homem naquela cozinha que não invejasse você, meu velho. Na verdade, cheguei a pensar em tentar a sorte com ela quando ouvi que vocês haviam se separado. Mas depois seu pai morreu. O restaurante fechou... — Ele fez um gesto expressivo com os braços. — Fiquei desempregado e esta bela criatura já havia chamado a atenção de alguém muito mais inteligente e rico do que gente como você e eu.

Bella sentiu a hostilidade e a raiva crescente de Edward.

Bem, foi um prazer vê-lo novamente, Gerard. — Bella quase podia ouvir os dentes dele rangendo. — Mas, como você pode ver, estamos com pressa.

A iluminação em torno do edifício mostrou a Mercedes se aproximando. Também mostrou o rosto de Edward parecendo uma máscara sombria.

Aquele cara demonstrou suas intenções com você enquanto nós...?

Ele parou e, por seu suspiro exasperado, ela soube que ele achava inútil perguntar. Mas ela estava bem consciente do que ele iria dizer.

Ele deu em cima de mim. — Lembrou-se em voz alta, assim que entraram no carro.

O quê? Quando? Onde?

Não sei! Só sei que foi assim

E você recebeu bem?

Ela olhou para ele horrorizada.

Você está brincando, certo?

O olhar dele foi insultantemente cético.

Sim, claro. Adorei!

Ele saiu do estacionamento derrapando desnecessariamente, seu rosto duro e rígido.

Ele estava zangado porque Gerard havia levantado seu envolvimento com James Rushford, sem saber os danos que causaria. Ou talvez soubesse, pensou. Edward já a havia acusado de praticamente se vender ao magnata. Mas será que ela havia? Suas unhas se cravaram nas palmas das mãos enquanto ela lutava para se lembrar. Não podia. Como poderia, se nunca o quis dessa maneira?

Gerard deu em cima de mim — reiterou tentando soar casual. Mas as imagens se manifestando agora eram de pura repulsa. — Os homens faziam isso.Não posso evitar.

Nem eles.

Então o que você vai fazer? Vai me trancar e jogar a chave fora? — Como ele não respondeu, ela continuou: — Isso é possessividade, Edward.

O que os havia separado? Será que havia se sentido sufocada? Ou será que, como ela sempre achou, ele se ressentia por ela querer uma carreira?

Se for, então não posso ser culpado por isso, posso? — murmurou ele.

Por quê? Por eu ter a aparência que tenho? Você praticamente me vestiu hoje, lembra? E você não é exatamente o tipo de homem que o sexo oposto pode ignorar.

Essa é a sua maneira de me lembrar onde estávamos há uma hora? Era?

Não — refutou ela rapidamente, porque seria muito fácil reacender o clima que os havia impulsionado para fora daquele salão e ela sabia que era uma loucura pensar em se tornar intimamente envolvida com ele, mesmo antes de haverem encontrado Gerard.

Como quiser — aceitou ele sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra pelo resto da viagem para casa.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Você quer uma bebida?

Não. — Bella estava inquieta sabendo que, se não fosse pelo encontro com Gerard, estariam na cama dele, fazendo amor desenfreadamente agora. — Gostaria de ir para cima e talvez ler um pouco. Seria imprudente perguntar se você poderia me emprestar o Byron?

Ele olhou por cima do aparador, onde se servia uma bebida.

Ainda a romântica incurável? — Como ela não respondeu, não tendo certeza se ele estava sendo sarcástico ou não, ele disse: — Suspeito que você já haja percebido ou lembrado que é seu de qualquer maneira.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, querendo perguntar por que ele o tinha em seu poder.

Mas o momento não parecia ideal.

Pode pegar — disse ele, afastando- se.

Despedindo-se, ela subiu as escadas. Ele o queria e ele a desprezava. E ele provavelmente desprezava a si mesmo por desejá-la também. Provavelmente por isso havia ficado furioso ao ser lembrado do tipo de mulher que ele obviamente acreditava que ela era. Mas ela não podia haver sido tão solta ou livre com outros amantes no passado, poderia? Não com James. Não com qualquer um! Nunca havia existido ninguém além de Edward. Ela tinha certeza.

Tentando não olhar para a enorme cama, ela atravessou o quarto com a mente em qualquer lugar, menos em poesia, ao imaginá-la deitada nua com Edward.

Estava prestes a pegar o livro quando a luz de repente a iluminação diminuiu drasticamente.

Virando-se, viu Edward entrando pela porta.

Ainda aqui?

Com impulsos imprudentes saltando através dela, Bella não tinha certeza se ele estava surpreso ou não.

Ela fez um gesto para o livro.

É o que parece. — Sua garganta havia se contraído tanto que ela mal conseguia falar ao vê-lo, sorrindo distraidamente, avançar para ela.

Em algum lugar entre a sala de estar e o quarto, ele havia desatado a maioria dos botões de sua camisa e Bella ficou ciente de seu peito cabeludo exposto. Ele estava ao alcance da mão agora. Ela ficou exatamente onde estava, atordoada por sua proximidade, seu perfume e aquele poderoso magnetismo.

Com o dedo, ele levantou o rosto dela e, em seguida, com uma ternura excruciante trouxe a boca sobre a dela.

Os sentidos de Bella gritaram com a leveza de seu toque, com a habilidade calculada com a qual ele a estava excitando. Será que era calculado?, perguntou-se. Talvez ele apenas estivesse dando um beijo de boa noite.

Ela queria se esfregar nele. Colocar seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e se agarrar nele. Mas estava imóvel, os dedos dolorosamente rígidos ao redor da capa do livro.

Então, para onde vamos daqui? Ela não conseguia ler os olhos dele.

Ela sabia que seus próprios olhos eram poços escuros de desejo. Então, por que ele precisava perguntar?

Mas ele estava deixando por conta dela. Sinceramente, então, ela murmurou baixinho.

Não quero ficar sozinha.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi até a porta que havia deixado aberta e fechou. Uma excitação quente corria através de seu sangue. Ela estava respirando rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam entorpecidos com desejo, suas pupilas dilatadas.

Ele olhou para o livro que ela ainda estava segurando e tirando-o de seus dedos trêmulos, colocou o de lado. Então, ele levantou a mão para remover as presilhas de seu cabelo enquanto seus sentidos gananciosos absorviam o calor e a força dele.

Seus olhos azuis não deixavam. Com os dedos firmes, ele puxou o nó em sua cintura e o vestido se abriu.

Bella fechou os olhos e ouviu um suspiro profundo e masculino, sentiu uma pequena emoção em saber que ele estava satisfeito com o que estava vendo.

Então, lembrou-se de outra coisa. A pequena cicatriz em sua barriga que não estava lá quando ele a havia visto assim antes.

Apague a luz. Por favor, apague a luz — pediu ela.

Ele não disse uma palavra conforme suas longas mãos atravessavam a barriga dela. Seu calor sensual em sua pele nua a fez suspirar e estremecer. Aquelas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo, sobre seus quadris e nádegas, e sua língua desceu de seus

seios para sua cintura conforme ele caía de joelhos na frente dela e apertava seus lábios contra a pequena cicatriz de cesariana.

Você é linda — sussurrou ele.

Mesmo com as cicatrizes? Mesmo que ela não fosse tão fisicamente perfeita quanto ele lembrava?

Você também — sussurrou, emocionada.

Ela queria mais dele. Tudo dele!, pensou enquanto ele deslizava ao longo de seu corpo para beijar seus seios rígidos.

Seja paciente... — Embora ele parecesse sem fôlego, seu tom era suavemente provocante.

Escorregando as mãos por baixo do sutiã, ele acariciou seus seios sem tocar os picos rígidos e tortuosamente sensíveis.

Quando o fez, forçando a renda para baixo para liberá-los para o seu olhar ardente, Bella se curvou em direção a ele com um grito trêmulo.

Sempre gostei disso em você — murmurou em seu ouvido. — Você sempre foi tão imensamente grata pelas pequenas coisas.

Era tudo parte de sua técnica. Ela sabia... E sabia que havia atravessado as fronteiras do êxtase com esse homem antes. Que a havia levado aonde nenhum outro homem tinha conseguido.

Agora, guiado pela experiência dele e pela própria memória dos jogos que costumavam jogar, Edward arqueou-se contra Bella, ofegando. E com os lábios a milímetros dos dele, murmurou:

Então me encha de gratidão eterna. Ele deu uma risada baixa antes de levantá- la e levá-la para a cama.

Seu corpo era macio, pensou Edward de forma apreciativa, caindo ao lado dela. E independentemente do que mais houvesse esquecido, lembrava-se disso, pensou, sentindo seu próprio corpo respondendo à maneira como ela suspirava e gemia de prazer, a maneira como seu corpo subia para atender às demandas de sua boca.

Ele rapidamente retirou seu sutiã e seus sapatinhos delicados.

Deitada nua, com os braços em um arco abandonado acima de sua cabeça, ela estava esperando que ele se juntasse a ela.

Ele precisou de cada grama de autocontrole para não fazer isso imediatamente, para não ceder aos seus impulsos e levá-los aonde eles tanto queriam ir.

Edward...

Ela estava molhada de desejo.

O que foi, querida? — Sua própria excitação estava tão quente e intensa que ele mal conseguia falar enquanto ela se contorcia contra ele. Ele precisava ficar nu

com ela, sentir cada parte de seu belo corpo debaixo dele.

Agora, retirando rapidamente suas próprias roupas, e assumindo a responsabilidade pela proteção dela, ele voltou para se juntar a ela, abaixando-se sobre ela em um encontro de carne pulsante que a fez ofegar e curvar-se urgentemente contra ele enquanto ele gemia de satisfação.

As mãos dela sobre sua carne aquecida eram um prazer que ele nunca havia esquecido, mas ele se deliciava com a experiência alucinante agora como se fosse a primeira vez. Ele a desejava como nunca havia desejada outra mulher, antes ou depois, mas ele não podia simplesmente pegar o que ele queria como um fedelho. O que quer que aquela mulher houvesse feito com ele, precisava ser tratada com luvas de veludo e com toda a atenção e cuidado que a maturidade dele exigia.

Certa vez, havia pensado que havia sido colocado sobre a terra apenas para dar prazer a Bella Swam e ele fez isso agora com toda a habilidade de sua experiência adquirida. Vagarosamente, ele se familiarizou novamente com todos os caminhos secretos e atalhos de seu corpo, relembrando seus gostos, deixando-a louca, como se os últimos seis anos não existissem.

Um longo tempo depois, quando ela estava implorando pela coisa que ele estava retendo, ele deslizou as mãos sob suas nádegas e ergueu seu corpo para acomodar seu comprimento. Assim que ele começou a penetrá-la, ele a sentiu recuar de forma quase imperceptível e manteve-se ali por alguns segundos, encontrando-a não exatamente como ele havia previsto.

Céus! Ela era apertada.

Bella deu um suspiro trêmulo quando ele moveu-se para afundar ainda mais em sua suavidade, um som de prazer inacreditável depois de seu surpreendente desconforto inicial.

— Estou machucando você? — perguntou Edward, sua respiração ofegante, como se estivesse à beira de perder o controle.

Ela murmurou uma negação e, através das ondas de sensação que estavam percorrendo seu corpo, perguntou-se se, caso houvesse tido um parto normal, ele nem sequer precisaria perguntar. Mas ela não havia. E havia passado tanto tempo desde que ela havia feito isso...

Ah, mas era tão bom!

Quando ela arqueou o corpo contra o dele, ele empurrou com mais confiança em seu interior, mais e mais fundo, até que a estivesse preenchendo, completando-a, e então não havia nada entre eles e o prazer arrasador de suas carnes e seus corpos unidos.

Ele começou a se mover e ela estava se movendo com ele em um ritmo que era tão natural como respirar. Cada impulso de seu corpo estava levando-a com ele, para cima e para fora, para um nível de êxtase como Bella nunca havia concebido ser possível.

Sentia-se completa novamente pela primeira vez desde que haviam estado juntos e agarrou-se a ele enquanto ele a levava para as bordas de outro universo, até que ela estava gritando pelas ondas de choque de puro prazer rasgando não apenas através de seu corpo, mas abrindo sua mente e sua alma também.

Ela era dele por toda a eternidade e sabia que sempre havia sido, mesmo quando era jovem, tola e lutava contra a atração por ele em um desesperado desejo de ser livre. Conforme reconhecia isso, abrindo seu coração para o fato que ela era e sempre havia sido perdidamente apaixonada por ele, o passado voltou como uma onda e ela viu a verdade em toda a sua clareza chocante.

Aos 19 anos ela acreditava que o mundo era dela por direito, que sua aparência certamente a levariam à fama e fortuna que desejava. Lembrou-se de desejar isso em detrimento de todo o resto. Seu romance de quatro meses com Edward. Os sentimentos dele por ela. Até mesmo seu respeito próprio.

Ela gemeu enquanto seu cérebro a reapresentava à criatura egoísta e mercenária que ela havia sido. Ela não queria se lembrar, mas a experiência demolidora de fazer amor com ele havia rompido as correntes de sua amnésia e as últimas barreiras de sua resistência estavam finalmente desabando.

Ela havia sido ambiciosa, impiedosa até, e não havia planejado que um homem como Edward Cullen entrasse em sua vida tão cedo.

— Não é o suficiente para mim — havia dito quando ele a pedira em casamento e contara sobre seus planos para o negócio de sua família.

Mas eles poderiam tornar suas vidas juntos um sucesso, insistira ele, antes de mostrar a ela o quão persuasivo ele poderia ser, como sempre depois de uma de suas discussões acaloradas, ambos acabavam na cama.

Suas discussões haviam sido sobre assuntos tempestuosos, lembrou. E sempre sobre as mesmas coisas. Sua mãe. A família dele. Sua ânsia por uma carreira. Ela até o havia acusado de puxá-la para trás. No entanto, ela não havia sido capaz de resistir a ele, mas ela havia esmagado seus sentimentos por ele ao se convencer de que eram gerados puramente por sexo e que ela provavelmente iria responder da mesma forma a qualquer homem atraente.

Quando James Rushford a descobriu no estúdio onde estava tirando algumas novas fotografias para seu portfólio, ela ficou lisonjeada com seu interesse e atenção. Mais velho, experiente e cortês, com um monte de contatos importantes e influentes, ele a havia escolhido como o novo rosto da moda, e ela, como uma tola, havia sido seduzida por todas as suas promessas de torná-la famosa.

Bem, qual garota não seria?, pensou, esforçando-se para justificar a forma como se comportou. Conviver com a pobreza e os problemas com a bebida de sua mãe não havia sido fácil. Nem havia o estigma daquelas duas palavras em sua certidão de nascimento: Pai Desconhecido.

Assim como nada de Tony, refletiu, com uma sensação de esmagamento no peito que a deixou sem ar. Ou, pelo menos, um espaço em branco onde o nome de Edward deveria estar. Tentou lembrar a si mesma que a de Tony havia ficado em branco por um motivo totalmente diferente da dela, mas isso não ajudou em nada.

Ela havia sido insultada na escola por causa disso e pela reputação de sua mãe e da situação em que viviam. Tinha culpa de desejar uma vida melhor?

Em algum momento, Edward havia rolado para longe dela e agora estava respirando profunda e regularmente ao seu lado. Ela deslizou silenciosamente para fora da cama, para não o acordar, e levou sua carga angustiante de lembranças para o banheiro.

Encontrando um roupão pendurado atrás da porta, vestiu-o e encolheu-se no tapete ao lado da luxuosa jacuzzi.

Havia sido confundida por James Rushford, lembrou-se, envergonhado pelas memórias que continuavam a voltar. Nada mais havia contado além daquela nova emoção em sua vida. Para uma garota que não tinha nada, as promessas de ter tudo de repente ao seu alcance haviam sido demais para resistir.

Quando ela havia terminado com Edward e ele friamente a desafiou a negar seus sentimentos por ele, ela riu na cara dele, com medo de que ele usasse seus irresistíveis poderes sexuais e para tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia.

— Você realmente acha que eu queria algo sério com você? Realmente acha que quero passar minha vida servindo pizza em um botequim barato?

Ela havia sido ofensiva e insensível. Mas ela havia estado em pânico, porque queria ser livre. Livre para perseguir seus sonhos de se tornar uma top model.

Poucos dias depois, sentindo-se culpada com o quanto Edward havia gastado naquela edição especial de poemas de Byron, ela havia ido vê-lo para devolvê-lo, mas não havia feito nada para esconder a evidência da paixão de outro homem em seu pescoço. Ela gemeu com o quão enojada sentiu-se ao lembrar como a havia ostentado como um troféu. Cruelmente. Descaradamente. Para o homem que queria se casar com ela e cuja cama ela havia deixado tão recentemente, ela deve haver parecido desprezível. Tão ordinária.

Quando ela devolveu o livro, ele o havia atirado através da sala, dizendo que ela não prestava, como a mãe.

Ela não se importou.

Vendendo-se para o maior lance...

Ela tremeu violentamente, plenamente consciente do que exatamente Edward quis dizer. Com sua mãe indo para a reabilitação e querendo desistir da casa, Bella já vivia no apartamento luxuoso de James Rushford.

Sua grande chance veio apenas algumas semanas depois da cena vergonhosa com

Edward, em um contrato lucrativo com uma empresa de produtos de cabelo. Era tudo o que havia esperado, mas ela teve que recusar, tendo acabado de receber o maior choque de sua vida. Ela estava grávida de um filho de Edward.

Quando James descobriu, ele a havia esbofeteado. Não havia como o promover se ela não tomasse as medidas necessárias, havia dito.

Ela chorou por uma semana, lembrou-se, revivendo a angústia da época. Havia dito que jamais machucaria seu bebê. Decidiu que ela teria que dizer a Edward. Não havia planejado pedir que a aceitasse de volta. Sabia que havia se comportado mal demais para isso e suspeitava que ele provavelmente sequer acreditaria que o filho era dele, mas ela devia a Edward, pelo menos, a chance de decidir por si mesmo.

Quando ela chegou ao restaurante, porém, sua coragem falhou. Ela se escondeu em uma padaria, amedrontada por algo que ele havia dito.

— Se você engravidasse e insistisse em criar o bebê sozinha, então é melhor saber agora que eu faria de tudo para conseguir a custódia do meu filho para não o ver criado por uma mãe enlouquecida pela fama e uma avó bêbada e devassa!

Ela sentiu um medo desconhecido. Foi aí que percebeu que queria o bebê de Edward mais do que qualquer coisa em sua vida.

Bella tentou ligar para ele uma vez, depois disso, telefonando para o restaurante sob o pretexto de fazer uma reserva na esperança de que Edward atendesse. Não para falar com ele, mas simplesmente para ouvir sua voz. Quando outra pessoa atendeu, ela desligou o telefone, covarde demais para se identificar. Mais tarde, alguém cujo nome Bella não conseguia sequer lembrar disse que ele havia ido para a América.

James tentou pressioná-la quando ficou claro para ele que não iria desistir de seu bebê. Ela arruinaria suas chances de se tornar uma modelo, dizia, dizendo impiedosamente o que a gravidez faria com seu corpo. Ou ela fazia a coisa mais sensata agora, reiterou, ou poderia dar adeus à sua carreira e o apartamento dele. Simples assim: Estrelato ou rua.

Ela escolheu a rua — ou equivalente. Com sua mãe cada vez mais forte e alugando um apartamento de um quarto, Bella havia aceitado sua oferta de deixá-la ficar ali temporariamente. Dormindo no sofá à noite e aceitando qualquer trabalho, de faxineira a garçonete, durante o dia, seu único objetivo era tentar guardar dinheiro o suficiente para conseguir um lugar para ela e para o bebê viverem. Isso até o dia em que havia acordado, dois meses depois, paralisada, com um bebê lindo e sem a memória do pai dele e daqueles terríveis meses.

Rastejando de volta para o quarto, com Edward ainda dormindo, ela recolheu seus poucos pertences e, calmamente, voltou para seu próprio quarto.

Ela havia apagado isso porque havia sido doloroso demais lembrar.

Lembrou-se do que Edward havia dito a ela no elevador naquele dia, sobre o lenço escondendo as marcas do desejo de outro homem e ela se encolheu, sabendo agora exatamente por que ele havia dito aquilo. Mas ele não sabia a verdade e, de repente, percebeu que ela não poderia contar agora. Que, se ela o fizesse, ele perceberia que Tony era dele. E ela não podia arriscar deixá-lo saber, não quando ele a desprezava tanto. Mesmo que fosse com razão. Isso não alterava o fato de que ele, obviamente, pensava que ela ainda podia ser comprada e que ele apenas havia feito amor com ela por satisfação própria, para mostrar a ela que ele podia. E como uma tola, ela havia caído em sua armadilha...

Ela estava chorando e não conseguia parar, a dor de tirar o fôlego depois de tanta alegria enviando tremores violentos por todo o seu corpo.

Como poderia ter deixado isso acontecer? Sabia que ele a desprezava e agora, depois de recordar o quão mal o havia tratado, não era de admirar que ele pensasse que ela não era apenas cruel, mas muito promíscua. Ela havia tido o amor dele e estragado tudo, jogado fora como se não importasse. E junto jogou fora o respeito que ele tinha por ela.

Encolhida em cima da cama, pensou no quão incrível fazer amor com ele havia sido. Mas isso apenas a deixara ainda mais apaixonada por ele. E ele...

Não importava o quanto doesse, tinha que encarar a verdade. Ele havia tido sua vingança. Ele era um homem muito orgulhoso para se envolver emocionalmente com ela de novo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 9

Ela havia dormido sobre o edredom pelo resto da noite.

Acordando tarde, procurou seu telefone celular. Por fim, encontrou-o no bolso do roupão que ainda estava vestindo.

Por que você não me contou sobre Edward? — perguntou severamente e sem qualquer preâmbulo quando sua mãe atendeu.

Houve um longo silêncio na outra extremidade da linha.

Por quê? — pressionou Bella. — Por que você não me disse que eu havia tido

um relacionamento com ele? E que o meu bebê era filho dele?

Eu pensei que era o melhor a fazer. — Renée estava na defensiva. — Sabia o que a família Cullen pensava de você, de nós duas, e eu queria algo melhor para você — disse ela. — Fiquei aliviada quando terminou com ele, mas depois, mais tarde, quando você voltou a morar comigo naquele apartamento, ouvia você chorando todas as noites. Às vezes, quando estava dormindo, você até chamava seu nome. Quando você teve o derrame e não conseguia se lembrar de nada sobre ele, torci para que você o houvesse esquecido para sempre. Eu queria que você recomeçasse. Não dependesse de nenhum homem como sempre dependi. Não achei que se importaria se Tony não soubesse quem era seu verdadeiro pai. Afinal de contas, não fez nenhum mal a você, não é?

Não?, pensou Bella, amargamente, pensando na criatura vaidosa e hedonista que ela havia sido.

Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Eu estava apenas pensando em você. — Sua mãe estava com sua voz de não fique com raiva de mim, você sabe que não sou forte o suficiente para aguentar. — Por que você está me perguntando tudo isso, afinal?

Isso não importa agora. Vou telefonar mais tarde — disse Bella, incapaz de explicar agora como havia encontrado Edward novamente e como havia se lembrado de tudo na noite anterior.

Ela queria tomar banho. Sentia-se muito grogue. E depois do que havia acontecido entre ela e Edward, não se sentia pronta para encará-lo ainda. Consequentemente, vestindo seu top e short brancos e prendendo o cabelo em um coque, decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era tomar um pouco de ar antes de decidir.

A casa estava silenciosa quando ela desceu.

Decidiu sair rapidamente para evitar ver alguém e estava no meio da sala quando a voz da sra. Cox a fez saltar de susto.

Se está procurando o sr. Cullen, ele saiu cedo. Gostaria que eu preparasse seu café da manhã agora ou prefere esperar?

N-não, obrigada — gaguejou, surpresa com o fato de que Edward pudesse simplesmente se levantar e ir cuidar dos negócios como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Quer dizer, vou esperar, obrigada. — Ela ainda conseguiu sorrir antes de escapar para o pátio, seus pulmões arfando gananciosamente no ar perfumado.

A manhã estava refrescante como apenas uma manhã inglesa no auge do verão poderia estar e, grata por isso, instantaneamente começou a correr.

Passando pelo pátio, pelo gramado... Não sossegou até que estivesse sobre a pequena ponte que atravessava o riacho.

Pensou na primeira vez que havia feito isso, quase dois anos depois de estar

paralisada, em coma, e como tantas outras vezes, e apesar de como estava se sentindo, ofereceu seu silencioso agradecimento a tudo e todos que a fizeram superar aquilo quando havia pensado que poderia nunca voltar a andar.

Ela queria continuar correndo, mas seus seios estavam muito sensíveis após a paixão que havia compartilhado com Edward e, corando ao pensar em como ela o havia permitido usá-la, diminuiu o ritmo para uma caminhada.

Caminhando, Bella?

Como se o houvesse conjurado de seus pensamentos, Edward estava correndo atrás dela. Os contornos do seu peito e braços enfatizados pela camiseta branca que usava.

Você nunca vai se exercita neste ritmo.

Estou exercitada o suficiente, obrigada — respondeu sucintamente, de súbito alarmada com a implicação não intencional. — Já corri o bastante — esclareceu. — Além disso, não fui anatomicamente projetada para ser capaz de desfrutar da mesma liberdade que você.

Bella, você se importaria se eu fizesse uma pergunta pessoal? Ela o olhou cautelosamente e deu de ombros.

Por que não? Você vai perguntar de qualquer maneira.

Quando foi a última vez que você fez amor?

Sua pergunta foi tão inesperada que ela não sabia como responder.

Você deve saber.

Estou falando sério, Bella.

Claro que ele devia estar pensando no quão apertada ela havia estado na noite anterior, quando entrou nela, muito mais apertada do que ele provavelmente estava esperando.

Você está certo. É uma pergunta pessoal. — Como dizer a alguém que pensava o pior sobre você que só havia existido um homem em sua vida? — E tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que não deveria ter acontecido.

Por isso você saiu sorrateiramente antes de eu acordar... E com o meu roupão?

Não se preocupe. Vou devolvê-lo — disse ela, asperamente.

O roupão não me preocupa. Seu estado de espírito comigo esta manhã sim. O que há de errado, Bella? Você está dizendo que se arrepende do que aconteceu entre nós?

Ele a estava puxando para perto e os pulmões de Bella pareciam paralisados.

Ela queria falar, mas não conseguia, porque os lábios dele estavam de repente com suavidade sobre os seus, enviando impulsos traidores ao longo de suas veias.

Não... — murmurou trêmula, mas seu pedido se perdeu sob o canto estridente de um tordo.

Isso não soa como arrependimento para mim — disse satisfeito. E então ela sentiu-o abrindo o zíper de sua blusa.

Suas mãos eram como um vício, fazendo-a gritar com a satisfação que poderiam fornecer.

Conforme ele tomou sua boca com a dele, ela moveu-se involuntariamente contra ele, estimulada pelos contornos quentes de seus músculos tensos debaixo de sua camiseta.

Quando ele segurou sua feminilidade dolorida, ela poderia se soltar e conseguir a liberação que desejava ali mesmo. Mas o canto de um melro a trouxe de volta.

Não... Não!

Em um instante ela estava se afastando dele, respirando profundamente para restaurar a sanidade.

Bella... — Ele parecia sem fôlego.

Não! — disse categoricamente, mais para si do que Edward, saindo correndo, não parando até que alcançar o outro lado da pequena ponte, perguntando-se como diria o que tinha que dizer quando ele só tinha que a tocar para explodir todas as suas decisões firmes em pedacinhos.

Ele estava ao lado dela quando ela atravessou o gramado na parte de trás da casa e viu um lindo Mini Cooper bronze estacionado.

Você tem visita — observou, consternada. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho e, de alguma forma, encontrar coragem para dizer a Edward que ela não poderia ficar lá na casa dele nem mais um minuto. Como ela poderia recuperar sua autoestima se ficasse?

Não — disse ele, tirando uma chave do bolso. — Pegue. É seu. O instinto imediato de Bella foi recusar sua oferta.

O que é isso? — Desafiou. — Por serviços prestados? — Ela não podia acreditar no quanto estava sofrendo.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar surpreendentemente repreensivo.

Por serviços ainda a serem prestados. Se você vai trabalhar para mim, vai precisar de algum tipo de transporte. Não posso sempre colocar um carro e Simon à sua disposição.

Edward. — Ela recusava-se a aceitar a chave. — Realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia trabalharmos juntos.

Trabalharmos juntos ou dormirmos juntos?

Sim. Não. Ambos.

Você não parecia ter problemas com isso ontem à noite.

Na noite passada eu estava... afetada.

Pelo quê?

Você sabe o que quero dizer. A noite passada mudou tudo.

Por quê? Por que você se recusa a admitir que existe algo entre nós que nem você consegue negar?

É apenas sexo.

Sim, eu sei — aceitou ele, fleumático. — Mas sempre soubemos disso, não é? Ou pelo menos você sim É tão ruim estarmos no mesmo nível agora? Certamente, é preferível estarmos em igualdade de condições, sabendo que não há nenhum compromisso ou amarras de ambos os lados. Sabendo que ninguém vai se machucar.

Apenas eu. Porque agora Edward Cullen havia aprendido a lição. Não havia chance de ele abrir seu coração para ela novamente.

Não vou ficar aqui — disse ela, com firmeza. — E não aceitarei o carro. Sei que você acha que posso ser comprada. E, tudo bem, talvez eu me tenha deixado ser comprada uma vez. Mas, como você, aprendi da maneira mais difícil que o que queremos nem sempre é certo para nós e que todas as coisas que acho que são importantes podem desaparecer em apenas um segundo. Quanto a bens materiais... Bem, eles simplesmente não contam. Então prefiro não me sentir em dívida com você, se não se importa.

Ela voltou a andar em direção à casa enquanto ela se esforçava para refrear as lágrimas.

Foi por isso que deixou o vestido no meu quarto e as outras coisas que comprei? Elas fizeram você se sentir em dívida comigo?

O que você acha? — Ela nem sequer olhou para ele, apenas continuou andando.

Eu disse que eram uma despesa de negócio.

Bem, é um nome bonito para isso, não é? Você me queria em sua cama apenas para satisfazer sua necessidade de vingança. Eu sabia e ainda dormi com você. Mas eu me lembrei, Edward. Eu me lembro de tudo. Eu não havia percebido até agora o quanto você devia querer me machucar. E, sim, talvez você tivesse razão, mas tem ideia de como me sinto agora?

Bella...

Aposto que sim! Bem, você me deu o troco e deve estar se sentindo tão bem, mas eu não vou...

Bella! — Ele agarrou firmemente seu braço. — O que aconteceu... aconteceu. Não havia qualquer pretensão de vingança.

Ele se colocou na frente dela.

Ha! — Ela tentou passar por ele e encontrou seus esforços bloqueados por seu soberbo corpo masculino. — Deixe- me passar.

Não. Não até que eu diga o que tenho a dizer. Admito que tenha começado assim, mas agora não quero remoer o passado tanto quanto você. Eu fiz amor com você ontem à noite porque não havia nada no mundo que eu quisesse mais. E, se você se lembra, deixei você tomar a decisão.

Mas você sabia que se me beijasse eu não teria escolha.

Não, não sabia. Pensei que, pelo que você havia dito quando as coisas esquentaram lá no jardim, você me mandaria para o inferno.

Quem dera!

Por quê? Seria por você ainda se esconder por trás da segurança de sua memória perdida?

Culpa e vergonha a impeliram para a frente, mas, quando ela tentou escapar novamente, ele ergueu os braços para detê-la. Seu peito sólido sob suas mãos, fazendo-a ofegar com as sensações que mesmo agora zombavam de sua decisão de partir.

Vamos aceitar que a noite passada satisfez algo em nós dois. Mas não vou permitir que você me ignore só porque está com o orgulho ferido. Precisa deste emprego, e eu com certeza não quero o trabalho de tentar encontrar outra secretária quando você se adaptou ao cargo muito mais fácil e eficazmente do que alguém que vinha fazendo isso havia anos. Não quero ser o culpado por você e seu filho acabarem desabrigados. Quanto ao carro... Independentemente dos meus sentimentos, a vida já foi bem cruel com você, especialmente depois que terminamos. Eu só estava tentando tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para você. Não era um presente para comprar seu favores ou mais interlúdios deliciosos como a noite passada. E não finja que não foi deliciosa — continuou em voz baixa quando ela virou a cabeça, apertando a mandíbula contra as respostas que suas palavras estavam produzindo nela. — Para nós dois. Independentemente do que você sente sobre isso agora. Vá para casa, mas leve o carro. É um veículo da empresa. Você pode usá-lo até que... Bem, até que deixe de trabalhar para a minha empresa.

Ele obviamente havia decidido que ela estaria no escritório na segunda-feira de manhã.

Não vai... — Não vai funcionar, ela ia dizer. Mas o toque do celular dele a interrompeu.

Bella!

Ela ouviu seu grito, mas ela já estava correndo pelos degraus, para longe dele.

Ela ficou aliviada quando, notando a impaciência com que ela o ouviu falar,

percebeu que ele havia parado de persegui-la para atender a chamada.

Ela não poderia levar o carro porque ele simbolizaria apenas mais um pagamento para Edward, pensou, entrando no chuveiro alguns minutos mais tarde. Como o vestido. Como este trabalho. Era por isso que ela não poderia continuar a trabalhar para ele. Se ela concordasse em fazê-lo, estaria deixando-o manipulá-la. Mas isso não a impediu de menosprezar o jovem que a havia adorado, lido poesia para ela e dado presentes que mal podia pagar, que a havia defendido contra sua família. Em contraste com o Edward maduro, que poderia dar tudo agora. Tudo, menos seu amor...

Uma batida na porta de seu quarto enquanto ela estava se secando a fez vestir rapidamente um roupão.

Tenho que voar para Paris para uma reunião urgente e não vou estar de volta até amanhã à noite — disse Edward, soando nada satisfeito com a perspectiva. — Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, ou se preferir, e ainda estiver obstinada sobre aceitar o carro, vou mandar Simon levá-la para casa.

Ela assentiu, porque se argumentasse, tinha medo de que ele tentasse dissuadi-la do que sabia que tinha que fazer.

Se for esse o caso, então vejo você no escritório na segunda.

Quando ele inclinou o queixo para beijá-la suavemente na boca, ela teve que apertar as mãos para impedir-se de atirar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxá- lo para ela.

Adeus, Edward.

Cinco minutos depois, ela viu o Mercedes partindo. Uma hora depois, ela estava voltando para casa em um táxi, fora da vida dele.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jéssica 217.1 – Herdeiro esquecido – Elizabeth**_ __ _ **Power**_

CAPÍTULO 10

O pequeno pônei estava sendo posto à prova e, da cerca de madeira que envolve a arena de principiantes, Bella acenou para a pequena figura montada no animal.

Pensou que Tony poderia querer sua companhia, pois esta era a primeira vez dele em um cavalo, mas ele havia ido sozinho com o instrutor.

Independente. Como Edward, pensou.

Ela não havia ouvido falar de Edward desde que saiu de sua casa, há duas semanas, deixando um aviso digitado formal sobre sua mesa de trabalho, rescisão do contrato, ela ainda não havia assinado.

Ele não entrou em contato. Mas que motivo teria? Edward teve sua vingança quando ela dormiu com ele, como previu que Bella faria. O único contato que ela teve com Edward ou sua empresa havia sido na forma de um cheque que ele havia pago, o que Bella calculava representar três meses de salário.

Sem querer aceitar nada além do que era seu direito, ela quase devolveu o valor excedente... Até que uma viagem ao Centro de Emprego local a havia feito mudar de ideia. Se ele não a houvesse impedido de assumir o cargo para o qual ela havia realmente se candidatado, ela não estaria agora tentando desesperadamente encontrar outro. E se compensá-la por isso era a sua maneira de aliviar sua consciência, então era um pequeno preço a pagar por ter sua vingança.

Ela acenou para Tony novamente através de um borrão de lágrimas quando ele completou seus primeiros metros em trote. Ele estava preocupado, porém, e não olhou em sua direção. Já a deixando, pensou com uma dor absurda no peito.

Seu cérebro mal registrou um carro parando atrás dela. Outro cavalo relinchou suavemente. Outra criança chegando para sua aula, pensou distraída.

Ela estava se perguntando com angústia esmagadora como explicaria para Tony que esta primeira aula de equitação que ele havia desejado tanto seria, por um tempo, pelo menos, sua última, quando sentiu uma sensação de formigamento percorrer sua espinha.

Olá, Bella.

Por alguns momentos, seu coração pareceu parar.

O-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Procurando você — disse Edward.

Como você me achou?

Puramente por acaso. Procurei você em casa e sua vizinha do apartamento acima estava saindo. Ela contou que você disse a ela que ia trazer Tony para sua primeira aula de equitação hoje e sugeriu que eu tentasse aqui primeiro.

Por quê? — perguntou Bella olhando para suas feições fortes.

Por causa da maneira como você partiu. Sem qualquer aviso prévio. Sem sequer falar comigo primeiro.

Deixei minha demissão formal. Não pensei que quaisquer outras explicações fossem necessárias.

Ouviu-o respirar fundo antes de apoiar a mão, como ela, na barra superior da cerca. Ele estava tão perto que ela podia sentir a força da sua química evocando sensações perigosas nela, fazendo seu pulso acelerar.

Aquele é o Tony?

Sim.

Ele parece que nasceu para isso.

Bella soltou um risinho nervoso, agarrando-se à cerca com as duas mãos agora. Lembrava-se de ir montar às vezes com Edward no passado distante e de como ele montava de forma tão orgulhosa e confiante como seus antepassados.

Como você nasceu para enlouquecer os homens, Bella.

Ele virou-se para o campo e estava seguindo o progresso do menino, como se não houvesse acabado de fazer um comentário que havia deixado as veias dela em chamas.

Azar o deles — disse ela, rapidamente, incapaz de conter a amargura de sua voz. Toda sua vida, por causa de sua aparência, ela teve mais do que o suficiente de atenção masculina.

Sim.

Ela não precisava perguntar para perceber que ele estava se referindo a si mesmo. Por alguns momentos eles ficaram em silêncio.

Quero que você volte — disse Edward, finalmente.

Como sua secretária? — E claro. O que mais? Ela provavelmente causou bastante transtorno saindo daquela maneira. — Por quê? Para poupar o incômodo de ter que encontrar outra pessoa? Achei que você me substituiria em um piscar de olhos.

Ele parecia estar reprimindo certa impaciência.

Sei que você não vai me deixar ajudar de nenhuma forma, não importa o quanto você precise, mas eu gostaria que você pelo menos tivesse o benefício de ganhar o salário que você esperava estar ganhando depois que eu a impedi de conseguir o emprego que você queria.

Por quê? Está com crise de consciência e de repente se sente responsável por mim? Não quero sua piedade — disse ela, com uma dor insuportável no fundo de seu peito.

Que bom. Porque não era o que eu estava oferecendo. Mas, como seu empregador... Bem, vamos apenas dizer que agi de maneira um pouco antiética.

Antiética? — Ela deu uma risada seca. — E como o meu ex-namorado? Ele não respondeu. Afinal, o que poderia dizer?

Estou convencido de que você me devia alguma coisa, Bella — admitiu ele, surpreendentemente — E, como consequência disso, estou em dívida com você. Você disse que era difícil conseguir um bom emprego por causa da discriminação que encontrava quando dizia a potenciais empregadores o que havia lhe acontecido e eu roubei de você uma chance sem sequer saber sobre isso ou o que você havia passado.

Mas, se você não tivesse o revés que afastou Rushford, presumo que seja o que aconteceu, então, sem sombra de dúvida, com sua ambição e determinação, você estaria desfrutando de todo o status e recompensas financeiras de uma top model agora.

Respirando fundo, Bella olhou para o pônei que agora trotava novamente com o seu pequeno. Tony havia acabado de avistar o homem alto que conversava com ela e não parava de olhar para Edward.

Desde que seu menino havia voltado para casa, Bella notara o quanto ele se parecia com Edward. A semelhança, porém, não havia ajudado a refrescar sua memória de Edward antes de ela encontrá-lo novamente naquele bar.

Magoada e irritada com a maneira como ele continuava a julgá-la e por permitir- se estar tão profundamente apaixonada por ele, ela jogou a cautela aos ventos e respondeu seu comentário sobre sua determinação.

Bem, é aí que você está errado. Para começar, James Rushford estava fora da cena muito antes do que você está sugerindo. E não foi meu derrame que acabou com a minha gloriosa carreira como modelo. Foi muito antes disso, por eu não desistir do seu filho!

Ela não estava nem olhando para ele. No entanto, podia sentir seu choque.

O que você está dizendo?

Sua sentença era pouco mais que um sussurro áspero. A perplexidade nublou seus olhos, procurando algum sinal de esclarecimento antes de irem para Tony, para Bella e para o menino novamente.

Você está me dizendo que ele é meu? — Suas feições quando ele se virou para ela estavam contorcidas com descrença.

Olhe para ele, Edward, se você não acredita em mim.

Seu olhar duvidoso se voltou para a criança e desta vez ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos do menino. Seu rosto forte foi atravessado por uma miríade de emoções. Perplexidade. Incredulidade. E outra coisa. Algo que estava começando a parecer muito com aceitação.

Eu não entendo. Você estava usando proteção. Ela deu de ombros.

Acontece.

E você estava com Rushford...

Não dessa forma.

O que você está dizendo?

Eu estou dizendo que...

Mamãe, olha!

Ela viu o pônei sendo levado de volta para o estábulo. Tony estava sentado orgulhosamente na sela, com os braços estendidos de cada lado dele, as rédeas soltas sobre o dorso do pônei.

Querido, tome cuidado! — gritou ela.

Ao mesmo tempo, Edward estava ligando para alguém.

Claro. Ele provavelmente tinha um lugar importante para estar, pensou Bella, percebendo com uma pontada de desespero que ele só poderia estar ligado aos negócios em um momento como este se não acreditasse nela.

Sim. Cancele minha reunião — instruiu ele, abruptamente.

O suave trotar de cascos no asfalto, no entanto, significava que a aula de Tony havia acabado. Grata, Bella se afastou de Edward, contente por aqueles poucos minutos, quando ela poderia ocupar-se com retirar seu filho da sela e assim atrasar o momento do interrogatório final.

Quem é aquele, mamãe? — Quando a instrutora entregou as rédeas do pônei, Tony apontou para Edward, que, para espanto de Bella, a havia seguido. Do alto da sela, Tony o estudava com seriedade, com a cabeça inclinada para um lado. — Você é amigo da mamãe?

Dois pares de olhos azuis idênticos se encontraram.

Você quer que eu seja amigo da mamãe? — perguntou Edward.

A inflexão estranha na voz dele fez algo dentro de Bella se retorcer.

Sim! Sim! Sim! — Tony bateu palmas, tão animado que assustou o pônei. — Isso quer dizer que podemos andar no seu carrão?

Tony... — advertiu Bella. Entrar no carro de Edward era a última coisa que ela queria.

Pode apostar que sim! — prometeu Edward.

Enquanto a criança estava olhando com entusiasmo para a Mercedes, ele se virou para Bella:

Posso?

Ela assentiu em resposta ao seu gesto de retirar Tony do pônei, e ainda assim ele perguntou a seu filho: — Gostaria de uma carona para fora desta sela, homenzinho?

Sim! Sim! Sim! — exclamou Tony, novamente.

Observando a maneira gentil com que Edward levantou seu filho e vendo os dois juntos finalmente, Bella sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo espremido.

Combina com você — sussurrou ela, emocionada.

O instrutor havia voltado e estava levando o pônei embora.

Vocês vão para casa comigo — disse Edward.

Não posso. Tia Sue está fazendo almoço para nós.

Parecia uma desculpa esfarrapada depois de ele haver cancelado o que era, sem dúvida, uma reunião importante ao descobrir que era pai. Ela sabia, porém, que ele exigiria saber por que ela não havia dito que ele possuía um filho e ela não queria explicar, especialmente quando o medo que a havia mantido em silêncio ainda era tão intenso como antes.

Qual o problema, Bella? Tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? Bem, tinha, não tinha?, pensou com um arrepio, mas disse apenas:

Claro que não.

Então talvez a querida tia Sue não se importe em estender o almoço para mais um — propôs. — Afinal de contas, acho que já é hora de eu conhecer esse modelo de virtude que cuidou de meu filho, quando eu não tinha sequer permissão de saber que tinha um.

Você estava na América!

Não há duas semanas!

Não ajudou Bella dizer a si mesma que ela merecia sua raiva.

Você o teve para si por cinco anos — murmurou ele quando ela entrou no carro com seu filho. — E, se ele realmente é meu, então as coisas vão mudar. A partir de agora!

Marie Swam estava vestindo seu avental quando abriu a porta da frente de sua modesta casa.

Tia Sue, este é Edward Cullen — disse Bella, desconfortavelmente, consciente de que Tony ainda estava ali olhando para ele como uma espécie de herói em vez de sair correndo pela porta como sempre fazia.

Bem, não pensei que ele fosse o limpador de janelas — disse Sue, com uma careta para o Mercedes brilhante.

Edward, esta é minha tia-avó. Marie Swam.

Prazer em conhecê-la, sra. Swam — disse Edward, apertando sua mão.

Suponho que estejam com fome.

Pelo brilho que iluminou o rosto de Marie Swam enquanto ela segurava a porta aberta para todos, Bella podia notar que sua tia havia gostado imediatamente de Edward Cullen.

O cheiro de frango assado e nabo encontrou com eles conforme eles entraram.

Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, sra. Ashton, e lamento ter que recusar sua oferta, mas tenho alguns negócios urgentes a discutir com Bella. Espero que não se incomode se eu a levar por uma hora.

Nem um pouco — respondeu Marie Swam, com evidente e crescente prazer, sem saber da tensão que torcia os músculos do estômago de Bella. — Leve o tempo que precisar, Edward. Não vai ser nenhum problema reaquecer o almoço.

Vai ser rapidinho — disse ela a Tony, acariciando seu cabelo escuro.

Quando ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, porém, ele correu de volta pela porta para Edward.

Eu quero ir também. Eu quero andar no carrão do sr. Cullen.

Agora não, querido. Você tem que ficar aqui e comer todo o belo almoço que tia Sue fez para você — disse Bella, tentando acalmá-lo.

Mas o menino, geralmente tão bem comportado, não estava cooperando.

Por que não posso ir? Eu quero outro passeio no carro do sr. Cullen. — Ele estava praticamente em lágrimas agora.

Ei! O que é isso? — perguntou Edward suavemente, agachando-se.

Eu quero ir com você — Tony soluçou e depois, para espanto de todos, agarrou- se no pescoço de Edward.

Bella lançou um olhar ansioso para sua tia.

Estou lisonjeado, Tony — disse Edward, emocionado. — Mas, se só desta vez você ficar aqui e cuidar de sua tia, vou estar de volta para você mais tarde, prometo.

Bella ficou alarmada quando a declaração de Edward acalmou o menino.

Você não deveria ter dito aquilo — repreendeu ela, tão logo entraram no carro.

Você nunca deve fazer promessas que não pode cumprir.

Não me diga o que devo ou não devo dizer, Bella — advertiu ele. — E, acredite em mim, eu nunca quebro promessas. Eu gostaria que você não falasse nada por um tempo porque da maneira que estou me sentindo, minha querida, estou com raiva o suficiente para bater este maldito carro!

Edward estava emburrado enquanto conduzia a Mercedes através do tráfego pesado do meio-dia.

Quando voltou de Paris e descobriu que Bella havia ido embora, presumiu automaticamente que ela iria aparecer no escritório no dia seguinte, até que encontrou o bilhete.

Ele não deveria ter se surpreendido que ela o deixasse na mão, mas se surpreendera. Especialmente porque ela não disse nada sobre ir embora depois de sua conversa na floresta ou antes de ele partir para aquela reunião.

Ele havia dito a si mesmo que era o melhor. Que de maneira alguma ele se abriria a seus encantos de novo. Que ele havia sofrido o suficiente na primeira vez. Mas havia algo naquela mulher que ele nunca havia sido capaz de evitar.

Mesmo enquanto dizia a si mesmo que era mais seguro para sua sanidade mental

que ela sumisse de sua vida, uma parte masoquista dele precisava vê-la novamente. A necessidade de corrigir o sofrimento que ele devia haver causado a ela havia sido uma desculpa conveniente. Porque, na verdade, ele não conseguia ficar longe dela! E ela havia sido capaz de simplesmente se afastar dele sem nem mesmo dizer que ele tinha um filho!

Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o pequeno Tony Swam era seu filho. O menino tinha sua coloração, seus olhos e ele parecia exatamente como ele em uma fotografia que tinha de si mesmo jogando críquete com o pai na mesma idade. Mas por que Bella negou o direito de sequer ver seu próprio filho?

Bem, ela tinha algumas explicações a dar, prometeu a si mesmo trazendo o carro para fora da estrada. E teria que fazê-lo bem!

Bella olhou para ele cautelosamente quando ele parou o carro em um local deserto. Eles estavam no alto de uma colina, entre hectares de pastagens, com um lago ao longe.

Por que você não me contou? — Ele não se virou para ela para falar. — Por que você me fez pensar que ele era filho de Rushford?

Não fui eu. Isso foi algo que você decidiu por si mesmo desde o início.

Mas você não me consertou, Bella. Por quê? Ela olhou para longe.

Não sei. Estava com medo.

De quê?

De perdê-lo.

Perdê-lo? — Seu tom era áspero e penetrante.

Para você e sua família.

Então você preferia vê-lo privado de um pai? Levando a vida precária que leva agora?

Ele não tem uma vida precária!

Ou você tinha a intenção de que James Rushford, ou algum outro homem, de alguma forma fosse capaz de tomar o meu lugar e preencher a brecha?

Não. Eu já disse. James nunca foi nada além de meu agente.

E você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso?

Não me importo com o que você acredita — devolveu, abrindo a porta. — É a verdade.

Ela sentiu o vento quando pulou para fora, batendo a porta do carro. Ouviu-o sair e fechar a porta também.

De qualquer forma, eu tentei dizer a você — disse ela, defensivamente.

Quando?

Não muito tempo depois que descobri que estava grávida. Eu sabia que você tinha o direito de saber.

Quanta generosidade — disse sarcasticamente. — Então, o que a fez mudar de ideia?

Você.

Eu?

Eu fui até o restaurante um dia — explicou. — Mas então perdi a coragem porque lembrei que você havia dito que se eu ficasse grávida e não me casasse com você, você lutaria pela guarda.

Ciente dele bem atrás dela, ela murmurou:

Eu também tinha medo de que você não acreditasse que ele era seu.

Por que pensou isso?

Ela optou por não responder.

Enquanto ele ainda estava com tanta raiva, ela não poderia dizer toda a verdade e colocar seu coração em risco.

Tentei telefonar para você uma vez, mas você não estava lá. Pouco tempo depois, esbarrei com uma garota que conhecíamos e ela me disse que você havia ido para a América. Depois que eu tive o derrame... Não poderia dizer mesmo se você estivesse por perto, porque eu não me lembrava de você.

Certamente você contou a alguém que conhecia, ou pelo menos sua mãe, quem era o pai de seu filho.

Sim.

Então, o que você pensava quando meu nome era mencionado? Não teve sequer a curiosidade de tentar descobrir quem eu era e onde estava?

Eu teria... Se ela houvesse mencionado você — admitiu Bella. — Acho que ela pensou que havia algo acontecendo entre nós que me chatearia demais se eu me lembrasse e ela só queria que eu ficasse bem.

Ele fez um som de descrença raivosa e ela não podia culpá-lo. Ela não conseguia esquecer o quão chocada e zangada havia ficado quando descobriu.

Então, o que ela disse? Que Rushford era o pai? Ou será que ela imaginou que você pensaria que seu filho havia sido produzido do nada?

Edward, não faça isso... — Já era ruim o suficiente que ele estivesse com raiva dela. — Ela não sabia o que me dizer — defendeu Bella, embora ela ainda estivesse sofrendo insuportavelmente e não pudesse ver nenhuma razão para a

forma como sua mãe havia agido.

Entendi. Então, ela colocou seu neto na mesma situação que havia colocado a filha. Sem pai. Sem segurança. Sem...

Pare!

E quanto a você, Bella? — perguntou ele. — Ou é uma característica hereditária das mulheres Swam manter os pais de seus filhos no escuro sobre sua paternidade?

Não!

Então por que você não me disse há duas semanas? Três? — Seus olhos vasculharam os dela quando ele a puxou para encará-lo. — Quando exatamente você se lembrou de quem eu sou?

O tormento em seu rosto era palpável, rasgando o coração dela em mil pedaços.

Naquela primeira noite no bar — admitiu, culpada. — Foi uma sensação instintiva, nada real, mas ao longo das próximas horas... dias... as coisas começaram a voltar.

E você não me contou? — A incredulidade queimava em seus olhos quando ele a soltou. — Durante todo o tempo que estivemos juntos na casa? Nem mesmo aquela noite em que fizemos amor?

Eu já disse, estava com medo. Você é rico e eu não tenho nem um tostão.

O que isso tem a ver? — perguntou ele impacientemente.

Eu não queria que você usasse seu dinheiro e seu poder para me machucar. Eu estava com medo de que você tentasse tirá-lo de mim

E não achou que era menos criminoso tentar escondê-lo de mim?

Ela achava, mas não sabia mais o que dizer para tentar se inocentar, quando na verdade não havia nenhuma desculpa para o que ela havia feito.

No começo eu estava apenas com medo — disse ela. — Mas eu não sabia de que tinha medo. Havia esta ameaça pairando sobre mim, sobre Tony, e eu sabia que tinha que ser por causa de alguma coisa que você havia dito ou feito. Você já parecia desaprovar ele ser deixado com a tia Sue e você nem sabia que ele era seu filho! Enfim, as coisas continuaram voltando lentamente. Então, naquela noite em que fizemos amor eu me lembrei de tudo. Até então, um monte de pedaços da minha memória ainda estavam desaparecidas e minha mente era uma bagunça.

Se é que você se lembrou de tudo.

O que você quer dizer?

Uma rajada fria soprou do lago. Ela colocou os braços em volta de si para tentar impedi-la tremer.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward estava tirando seu casaco.

O que você quer dizer? — perguntou novamente, torturada por sua

proximidade súbita, por seu calor e pela fragrância de seu perfume que estava agarrada ao casaco que ele agora estava colocando cuidadosamente em seus ombros.

Quero dizer que você ainda está dizendo que James Rushford não era seu amante.

Eu me lembro. De tudo. E ele não era — reiterou ela, com firmeza.

Foi por ele que você me deixou. Era com ele que você queria estar.

Pensei que sim — admitiu. — Mas não demorou muito mais do que uma semana para eu perceber que eu não. Sim, ele era interessante, estava oferecendo tanto e eu era jovem e ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que qualquer homem poderia me fazer sentir do jeito como você fazia. Que o que tínhamos não era importante e que eu poderia simplesmente ir embora. Eu não queria ser sufocada pelo compromisso, abandonar todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos. Você esperava muito e eu não estava pronta, embora eu realmente não quisesse terminar com você.

A emoção ameaçava dominá-la.

Eu não poderia ficar no fundo do poço e, como você acaba de dizer, sem segurança e sem perspectivas, sem nenhuma pista de onde vim — disse ela, conseguindo conter o choro que havia começado a fazer sua voz oscilar. — A menina sem pai e na maioria das vezes nem mãe. Sem dinheiro e sem o respeito de ninguém. Sempre a pessoa a quem apontavam o dedo. Eu estava determinada a me libertar de tudo isso e quando James me ofereceu a chance, eu a agarrei. Eu realmente acreditava que ele me faria rica e famosa e todos olhariam para mim e diriam "Ela não fez bem? A filha bastarda de Renée Swam. Quem diria, com sua história e o tipo de educação que teve?". Eu queria respeito e admiração, mas acima de tudo queria aceitação. Ser capaz de mostrar a todos que duvidaram de mim... como seu pai e sua avó e todas as crianças com quem eu havia ido para a escola... que eu era tão boa quanto eles. Sim, eu queria fama e autossuficiência. E em algum lugar entre todas aquelas ideias malucas de grandeza, eu queria ajudar mamãe.

Então você não o amou? — Era uma pergunta fria, sem emoção. — É isso que você está dizendo?

Sim.

Mas ainda assim você foi em frente e dormiu com ele? Morou com ele?

De repente, a voz de Edward pareceu ser engrossada por alguma coisa. Nojo?

Não! — negou ela ferozmente. — Ele me ofereceu o uso de seu apartamento porque havia acabado de comprar outro mais próximo de sua empresa e queria alguém para cuidar dele por um tempo. Disse que seria melhor para a minha imagem morar lá em vez de "no casebre", como ele chamava, em que vivia com mamãe. James queria que nós fôssemos amantes, mas eu não estava pronta para isso. Não estou dizendo que não nos beijamos, porque eu tive um leve flerte com ele, e James fez de tudo para me levar para a cama. Mas não demorou muito para adivinhar que eu ainda não havia tirado

você do meu sistema. Quando ele soube que eu iria vê-lo naquele dia com o livro, acho que percebeu que você só teria que me tocar para mandar todos os planos dele para o meu futuro pelos ares. Ele disse que só iria me promover se você estivesse verdadeiramente fora da minha vida. Foi quando... bem, você se lembra daquela... marca, por falta de uma palavra melhor, no meu pescoço? Foi um ato deliberado de brutalidade estampar sua marca em mim antes de eu ver você, apesar de James não ter a mínima chance de me levar para a cama. Acho que o que mais importava para ele era perder uma mercadoria, o que era exatamente o que eu era. Mas eu morava em seu apartamento por apenas uma fração do valor do aluguel e James já estava negociando um grande contrato para mim. Eu não queria desistir de tudo e voltar para minha antiga vida, então fiz exatamente o que ele me disse para fazer naquele dia. Eu sabia que se você pensasse que ele havia se tornado meu amante, nunca iria querer me ver de novo e eu queria fazer você me odiar para que você não tentasse.

Por que está me contando isso agora? Tem medo de eu tirar Tony de você? Porque eu amo você!

Seu rosto era uma máscara tão dura e impenetrável que não podia dizer isso. Se o fizesse, então ele poderia ir embora, satisfeito por obter o triunfo final: Bella Swam tão louca por ele como havia sido seis anos antes. E mesmo que ela merecesse, ela não conseguiria suportar esta humilhação.

Eu não quero que você pense o pior de mim — respondeu ela, firmemente. — Sei que o que fiz não foi legal, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que não sou inteiramente tão ruim quanto você imagina.

Então, o que aconteceu quando o maravilhoso James descobriu que estava grávida e havia arruinado todos os seus planos? — perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

Vacilando com a memória, impediu- se de contar a Edward sobre a reação brutal do outro homem.

Ele me pediu que deixasse o apartamento quando se tornou claro para ele que eu não ia fazer "a coisa sensata". Eu estava planejando sair, de qualquer maneira. Ele só acelerou minha partida, só isso.

E você foi para onde?

Para o novo apartamento de mamãe quando ela deixou a reabilitação. Suas feições endureceram, mas ele não disse nada.

Então, três semanas antes de Tony nascer... Bem, você sabe o resto. Acordei do meu coma pensando que o havia perdido, mas ele estava vivo e bem e com quase 2 meses. Quando o trouxeram para me ver, eu não tinha nenhuma força em meus braços para abraçá-lo. Tive medo de que eu nunca fosse capaz de fazê-lo. Ele se tornou a minha razão para me recuperar.

E eu não estava lá.

Essas cinco palavras transmitiram uma emoção intensa antes de ele desviar o olhar para o lago, embora Bella soubesse que ele não estava realmente vendo nada. Seus dentes estavam cerrados e seu rosto parecia cortado por algum conflito interior.

Meu filho foi trazido a este mundo com sua mãe inconsciente e um pai que nem sabia de sua existência!

Sua autocondenação foi proeminente, mas Bella podia sentir uma infinidade de outras emoções nele também

Não fique muito zangado comigo, Edward — implorou, desejando ter uma varinha mágica para mudar o passado. — Não poderei jamais consertar a forma como me comportei, mas, por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que realmente sinto muito.

Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Vamos — disse ele, de forma surpreendentemente suave.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Meu filho e eu temos muito para pôr em dia.

Isso foi o que Edward havia dito enquanto voltavam para casa naquele dia.

Reorganizando seu horário de trabalho, ele havia tirado uma semana de folga para que pudesse estar com Tony.

Tony havia ficado entusiasmado quando Bella disse a ele gentilmente que Edward Cullen era seu pai, embora Edward houvesse insistido em estar lá também. Bella ficou contente que ele estivesse tão determinado a ser um pai presente.

O que ela ainda não podia se acostumar, ou deixar de se sentir desconfortável com, era a maneira como ele estava subitamente querendo ter voz em todas as suas decisões sobre Tony, sobretudo porque o menino o estava tratando com tanta adulação, olhando para o novo e empolgante papai como se o homem sempre houvesse estado em sua vida.

— Eu sei que você quer ser autossuficiente e não depender de mim, Bella — disse ele, aparecendo em seu apartamento com o Mini Cooper. — E eu sinto muito, mas

não é assim que funciono. Tenho responsabilidades com você agora, mesmo que apenas por causa do meu filho, então você vai ter que aceitar isso com a boa vontade com que está sendo dado.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer em relação a isso, mas estava decidida sobre a questão de não trabalhar para ele. Era tortura suficiente ter de vê-lo regularmente agora por causa de Tony, sem se submeter à necessidade dolorosa por ele diariamente, quando estava claro para ela que ele nunca retribuiria seu amor.

Ela havia aberto seu coração para ele naquela tarde, quando contou a verdade sobre Tony, mas ele não havia levado o assunto de seus sentimentos por ele adiante.

Consequentemente, nos dias em que ele ligava para levar Tony e ela para passear, ela teve o cuidado de não dar qualquer indicação da forma como se sentia. Evitava seus olhos quando sentia que ele estava olhando, se esforçava para esconder a forma como o menor contato físico com ele a afetava e mantinha certo distanciamento emocional, embora fosse uma agonia.

Relaxe — aconselhou ele um dia quando ela foi pagar por algo para Tony. Ele havia interpretado mal a razão de se sobressaltar quando seus fortes dedos sobre os dela a haviam impedido de fazê-lo. — Sei que é uma experiência que você não queria, ter o pai de seu filho na vida do menino, mas você vai ter que se acostumar com isso — disse, entregando seu cartão para o caixa.

Naquela semana, ele havia garantido as aulas de equitação para Tony que Bella estava preocupada por ter que cancelar, ignorando seus protestos e renovando o contrato de seu apartamento e, ainda por cima, encantando sua tia indomável a dar uma de suas tortas de mirtilo caseiras.

Como é a sensação de ser a pessoa favorita de todo o mundo? — perguntou Bella, no fim da semana, quando estavam voltando para seu apartamento depois do gesto de sua tia, com Tony dormindo na parte de trás do carro.

Edward riu profundamente.

Estou detectando algum ressentimento, Bella?

É claro que não — respondeu ela acrescentando o mais casualmente que pôde — É bom que você tenha sido um hit instantâneo com minha família.

Mas não com ela, pensou Edward, consciente de que ela realmente não o queria em sua vida. Apesar de isso não ser surpreendente, quando ela sabia tão bem quanto ele que sua única intenção em empregá-la havia sido, desde o início, humilhá-la e dar a lição que ele sentia que ela merecia. Durante aquela semana em que trabalharam juntos, no entanto, algo havia surgido. Algo que desde então o fazia acordar com a sensação de que ficaria louco se não pudesse beijá-la novamente e sentir seu corpo sob o dele.

Percebendo o jeito que ela olhava por cima do ombro para o menino, com os lábios curvados em um sorriso gentil, quando parou do lado de fora de seu apartamento ele

teve que lutar contra a vontade de puxá-la através do carro, mesmo com seu filho na parte de trás, e beijar aquela boca deliciosa até que ela sorrisse para ele assim.

Como você sabe, não vou estar aqui pela maior parte da próxima semana — disse ele, depois de terem colocado Tony na cama. — Vou fazer um tour pelas propriedades que vou pegar de PJ. Estava agendada para esta semana, mas em vista de mais desenvolvimentos... — Ele não precisava explicar o quão essencial havia sido para ele adiar tanto quanto havia sido capaz, em favor de conhecer seu filho. — Vou estar longe até quinta-feira. Isto é, se Irina conseguir nos reservar um voo pela tarde.

Irina?

Sim, Irina Barleythorne. Você a conheceu em sua entrevista — disse desnecessariamente. — Ela vai vir comigo.

Ele estava prestes a dizer o porquê, mas decidiu não fazê-lo, deixando-a a especular enquanto ele tentava avaliar sua reação.

Agora, porém, como Bella disse apenas "certo" com um pequeno encolher de ombros, perguntou-se com alguma irritação se não deveria aproveitar para desfrutar de alguns dos prazeres que Irina estaria mais do que disposta a oferecer. Pelo menos assim, pensou, enquanto fazia a coisa sensata e deixava o pequeno apartamento para o bem de sua sanidade, ele poderia ser capaz de apreciar uma mulher como sempre havia feito, de forma puramente casual, e retirar este desejo insano por Bella de sua mente.

Durante a semana seguinte, Bella sentiu a falta de Edward terrivelmente. Ela não sabia o que era pior: ouvi-lo quando ele ligava para falar com Tony ou simplesmente não ouvir. Ela estava vivendo apenas para seus telefonemas e repreendeu-se por amá-lo e por pensar tanto nele quando deveria estar fazendo o que sempre havia feito até Edward entrar em sua vida novamente: canalizando todas as suas energias para o seu filho.

Tendo concordado com o pedido de Edward de não prosseguir com a ideia de conseguir outro trabalho, pelo menos até que Tony voltasse para a escola, Bella levava o menino para passear todos os dias.

Havia começado a usar o carro, também, que ela aceitou para o benefício de Tony. Tudo que Edward estava fazendo por eles era em benefício de Tony, refletiu dolorosamente, desde que ele descobriu que o menino era dele.

À noite, ela lia para Tony, como sempre havia feito. Algumas noites eles assistiam a um desenho animado ou um dos DVDs favoritos dele enquanto ele jantava e então ela o colocava na cama e contava uma história até que ele adormecesse.

Só, então, seus pensamentos vagavam para Edward, embora a ideia de ele estar longe com uma mulher fosse mais do que seu machucado coração podia aguentar.

Ela ficou contente quando o tormento acabou e ele voltou na quinta-feira.

Ele disse a ela que Simon buscaria ela e Tony naquela tarde, para conduzi-los até

Surrey. Ele estava convidando os dois para ficar por um fim de semana.

Vamos precisar discutir o futuro dele — disse ele, de uma forma que havia feito seus músculos do estômago se apertarem dolorosamente.

Foi com ansiedade crescente, portanto, que Bella ficou sentada lendo uma revista sob a sombra de um guarda-sol à beira da piscina enquanto Tony brincava na pequena piscina inflável que Simon havia enchido com água.

Mais tarde, ele ligou para dizer que seu voo havia sido adiado e que não sabia se seria capaz de voltar naquela noite. Depois de deixar Tony assistir a um de seus programas, ela decidiu colocá-lo na cama.

Quero ficar acordado e esperar pelo papai — protestou ele, sonolento, enquanto ela o ajudava a vestir seu pijama.

Vou mandar papai vir vê-lo assim que chegar — prometeu. — Eu nem sei se ele vai voltar para casa esta noite — sussurrou, beijando o menino que parecia tanto com Edward que sua garganta se contraiu. Mas ela já estava dizendo isso a si mesma.

O sol estava jogando suas cores sobre o campo quando ela saiu para o terraço, com o ouro brilhante já se tornando rosa quando ela atravessou o gramado e chegou ao arbusto de madressilvas.

Um tordo cantava no ramo mais alto de uma árvore e o ar estava melífluo com insetos zumbindo e o borbulhar suave do riacho.

Ela deliberadamente evitou olhar para o banco. Não queria se lembrar do que havia acontecido na última vez que havia se sentado naquele assento. Ela também não queria se lembrar do que havia acontecido na casa atrás dela quando havia estado ali da última vez...

A paixão tórrida que havia compartilhado com Edward que finalmente a havia feito se lembrar.

Edward! — Foi mais um suspiro do que qualquer outra coisa, conforme cada célula de seu corpo entrava em colapso pela presença devastadora e dolorosamente familiar.

Não achei que você estaria aqui...

Ele também parecia incapaz de falar com fluidez. Ele deu um passo em frente... E Bella não sabia como aconteceu, mas no segundo seguinte ela estava em seus braços e suas bocas famintas estavam fundidas, devorando uma à outra.

Os lábios de Edward moveram-se para o seu pescoço, seus ombros, e ela cedeu à sua fome, a tudo o que ela estava querendo, desejando, necessitando, ao longo das últimas semanas solitárias. Ela não se preocupava com o passado, sobre ontem, nem mesmo amanhã. Tudo o que importava era que ambos estavam ali, agora, naquela noite, e nada no mundo poderia impedir o que ia acontecer a seguir.

Quando ele a puxou com urgência para baixo sobre a grama ao lado do banco, ela

estava mais do que pronta para ele, ajudando-o quando ele puxou sua calcinha e recebendo-o dentro dela com um grito de prazer que veio das profundezas de sua alma.

Seu clímax foi rápido e doce, vindo com o dele em uma explosão de sensação pulsante tão gloriosa e espetacular quanto o pôr do sol. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que, quando ela virou a cabeça e olhou para a bola vermelha novamente através das árvores, ela ainda estava pendurada na beira do horizonte, como uma testemunha silenciosa de sua paixão imprudente e descontrolada.

Sinto muito — disse Edward, sem fôlego. — Eu não devia ter feito isso. — Já estava ficando de pé. — Eu simplesmente não consegui parar.

Bella estava tão ofegante quanto ele.

Nem eu.

Então não há nenhum problema? — sugeriu ele.

Não. — Por que ele estava dizendo isso? — Por que deveria haver? — Ela conseguiu dizer casualmente, embora estivesse sofrendo depois de haver ousado por alguns momentos imaginar que tudo poderia haver mudado.

Por quê? — Ele deu um sorrisinho. — Então, realmente não importa? Como ela poderia dizer que sim? Que importava muito?

Não.

Por quê? Por ser apenas sexo? Bella mal podia falar agora.

Sim.

Como era difícil mentir!

Nesse caso, você não vai ficar muito chateada — disse ele arrancando uma das flores de madressilva — se eu disser que... — Ele hesitou, jogando a flor delicada de lado. — Estou pensando em me casar.

A terra pareceu congelar em seu eixo.

Não, claro que não. — Como ela poderia dizer isso e não revelar o quanto sua voz estava tremendo?

Sinceramente?

Aquilo era alívio em seus olhos? Surpresa?

Ela queria dizer: Não, eu estou feliz por você. Afinal, ela havia tido sua chance com ele há muito tempo.

Em vez disso, ela proferiu:

Q-Quem é? Irina?

Irina? — Ele soltou uma gargalhada. — Tenho certeza de que ela é muito bonita e tem encantos que a farão uma ótima esposa um dia... Mas não para mim, receio. Não...

disse Edward com aquela hesitação de novo, como se estivesse achando difícil dizer a ela. — Ela é uma mulher que conheci há algum tempo.

Você nunca a mencionou.

Não... — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhando para o sol mergulhando que era apenas meio visível agora acima do horizonte ocidental. — Não tive a chance.

Involuntariamente, Bella assentiu, levantando a mão trêmula para o cabelo desgrenhado.

Ela não ficaria bastante chateada ao pensar que você... que acabamos de... — Incapaz de dizer isso, ela pegou o enigmático olhar de soslaio que ele enviou a ela. — Você vai dizer a ela?

Ela sentiu o pulsar de uma dor de cabeça incipiente nas têmporas. De repente, as últimas rajadas de fogo do sol desaparecendo rapidamente pareciam dolorosas demais para ela.

Você fez amor com ela? — Deus do céu! Por que ela estava perguntando isso?

Quero dizer recentemente? Desde que nós...

Sim.

Sua resposta quase a deixou sem fôlego. Bem, o que ela esperava?, pensou, perguntando-se como ele poderia fazer amor tão incrivelmente com ela quando havia outra mulher, uma mulher que ele amava mais, em sua vida. Mas por que foi tão surpreendente que ele tivesse tão pouco respeito por ela que poderia dormir com ela e, em seguida, acabar com outra pessoa? Ele provavelmente ainda acreditava que ela havia feito a mesma coisa com ele.

Significa — disse ele — que haverá alguém aqui o tempo todo para me ajudar com Tony quando ele estiver aqui e você deve concordar que vai ser uma situação muito melhor.

Oh, meu Deus! Ela não podia suportar! De repente, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas escaldantes.

Céus! Este sol está insuportável! Está fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem! — E sua voz foi engrossando com tanta emoção que ela precisava ir embora.

Quando ela passou rapidamente por ele, ele correu atrás dela.

Bella!

Deixe-me ir!

Ele agarrou seu pulso. Ela estava chorando agora e já era tarde demais para ela fugir dele, embora ela mantivesse o rosto virado para tentar adiar o momento em que ele acabaria por ver.

Bella, olhe para mim!

Por quê? Não foi o suficiente me humilhar uma vez sem colocar a faca e torcê- la por uma última vez?

Você está chorando? — Sua mão estava segurando o rosto dela, com os dedos tocando as lágrimas.

Estou, e daí?

Seu tom era magoado, indignado.

Pensei que você houvesse dito que era o sol. — Algo como divertimento pareceu colorir sua voz profunda. — Mas vejam só! "Lágrimas caem em meu coração como a chuva... "!

Ele estava zombando dela? Ridicularizando-a com alguma citação? Como poderia?

Não é engraçado!

Não, não é! — Seu tom havia mudado em um instante. — Mas você vai fazer qualquer coisa em vez de admitir, não é? — Seu peito estava estufado de raiva agora enquanto ele a forçava a encará-lo. — Não é? — murmurou, quase sacudindo Bella.

Admitir o quê?

Foi uma tentativa desesperada de manter a sua dignidade.

Como você se sente?

Como eu me sinto? — Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele não permitiu. — Você não sabe como eu me sinto!

Não?

Não!

Então por que você está chorando? E por que você está tremendo tanto apenas por pensar que eu poderia me casar?

Eu não estou!

E por que você nunca consegue parar quando fazemos isso? Sua boca desceu sobre a dela em um beijo que era quase brutal.

Você já disse. É apenas sexo — defendeu-se desesperadamente quando ele a libertou.

Não, não é! Não é para mim. Não é para você — disse ele com voz rouca, confundindo-a, porque ela não podia entender o que ele estava dizendo. — Mas isso não vem ao caso, porque você vai me dizer, Bella!

Vamos fazer o quê?

Por que você está chorando?

Para que você possa ter seu último triunfo? É isso? É por isso que você está me

forçando a dizer? Tudo bem, então! Eu amo você! Eu amo muito...

Então por que você não me disse antes?

Você sabe por quê.

Ela não conseguia entender por que ele estava parecendo como se todos os demônios do inferno, de repente, houvessem sido soltos para atormentá-lo. A noite estava chegando, mas, mesmo na escuridão abrangente, ela podia distinguir os traços angustiados marcando seu rosto. Por quê? Quando ele deveria estar parecendo triunfante?

Por que você pensou que eu iria usar isso contra você? Machucá-la? Ele não iria? Ela não conseguia entender a incredulidade em sua voz.

Ah, admito que quis. Quando você jogou fora tudo o que pensei que tínhamos há seis anos. E quando você apareceu naquela entrevista depois de fingir, como pensei, não se lembrar de mim naquele bar... Bem... Ter você na minha cama e fazer você pagar através de sua submissão se tornou a única coisa que importava. Meu pai morreu na noite em que partiu enquanto discutíamos sobre você, e eu queria tornar você a única responsável por isso.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido ante mais esta revelação, mas havia uma nota de futilidade autodepreciativa em sua voz.

Foi minha culpa inteiramente, mas eu precisava culpar alguém, então eu culpei você... Por tudo: o que aconteceu com ele, o que você fez comigo. E deixei isso apodrecer dentro de mim por anos. Quando beijei você no elevador, era para ver se você responderia a mim Mas, assim que eu trouxe você aqui, percebi que já havia abocanhado mais do que poderia mastigar. Eu queria ficar imune, estar no controle desta vez, mas, mesmo antes daquela noite em que fizemos amor, já tinha descoberto que não era mais imune a você do que quando éramos apenas crianças. Quando eu descobri que você teve um derrame...

Sua voz tremeu quando ele segurou seu rosto carinhosamente com as duas mãos.

Qualquer desejo de machucá-la voou pela janela. E não porque senti pena de você... — Ele balançou a cabeça, como se incapaz de colocar em palavras. — Depois que fizemos amor, eu queria que você ficasse aqui, porque não poderia imaginar deixar você sair da minha vida de novo, mas você parecia tão decidida a ir. Eu sabia que você acreditava que minha única intenção era a de ferir e humilhar você e eu não conseguia convencê-la de que não era. Eu não acho que eu realmente sabia na época por que eu queria que você ficasse. — Ele fez uma careta. — Ou eu não estava pronto para admitir. Mas então passei os 15 dias após você partir me perguntando por que estava me deixando tão louco não ter você por perto. E aquele dia em que você me contou sobre Tony e tudo o que havia passado depois que terminamos... Eu soube.

Ainda o angustiava pensar nas lutas e situações terríveis que ela havia enfrentado e que havia superado lutando. Sozinha. Com o filho dele. E sem ele.

Eu amo você, Bella. Eu queria dizer isso tantas vezes ao longo das últimas semanas, mas você parecia tão distante. Tão fria.

Só porque você estava! — exclamou ela tentando absorver tudo o que ele estava dizendo. — Mas por que você me deixou pensar que você iria se casar com outra pessoa? Você não vai, não é? — Ela ainda não era capaz de acreditar que não era verdade.

Você está louca? — Ele riu, e agora toda a angústia anterior estava dando lugar à pura e simples alegria. — Eu não tinha certeza de que não estava me enganando ao acreditar que você poderia estar apaixonada por mim. E, perdoe-me, minha querida, por ser tortuoso e orgulhoso demais para enfrentar a rejeição se eu realmente estivesse me enganando, mas era a única maneira de descobrir.

Os olhos dela se encheram de felicidade e, através de um borrão de lágrimas, ela viu o primeiro pedaço de uma lua crescente em ascensão no céu noturno.

Como não percebeu que eu estava me referindo a você? Case-se comigo.

Era um pedido que ele havia feito há muito tempo, mas agora ela respondeu ao seu pedido rouco com o coração prestes a explodir.

Tente me impedir — avisou ela, um segundo antes de o rosto dele cobrir a lua.

Uma coruja piou em algum lugar da floresta, mas a brisa da noite não fez nada para esfriar sua paixão crescente e um pequeno arrepio percorreu Bella quando Edward levantou a cabeça, pouco antes de as coisas ficaram fora de controle novamente.

Não. Na cama desta vez.

9


	12. Chapter 12

EPÍLOGO

O casamento no pequeno cartório no dia anterior havia corrido bem, refletiu Bella, descansando na cama grande com vista para a praia das Bermudas suavemente iluminada, esperando seu marido se juntar a ela. Ela havia usado um curto vestido branco estilo anos 1960 que havia escondido de todos, menos as poucas pessoas mais próximas a ela o maravilhoso segredo de sua gravidez de três meses.

Tony havia sido pajem, ficando orgulhosamente e com solenidade incrível por trás

de seus pais em um pequeno terno escuro e gravata borboleta, enquanto tia Sue havia enxugado os olhos por baixo de um grande chapéu marrom durante a maior parte da cerimônia.

Renée Swam havia vindo de Portugal, mais bonita e feliz do que Bella havia visto nos últimos anos e ela sabia que tinha tudo a ver com o gentil homem de cabelo grisalho ao seu lado. As coisas haviam sido estranhas entre sua mãe e Edward quando sua mãe chegara dois dias antes e ela recusou sua oferta de hospitalidade em favor de ficar em um hotel. Mas, fora do cartório, em um terno verde elegante, a mulher havia genuinamente desejado o melhor e havia até mesmo beijado Edward, antes de ser arrastada para os braços acolhedores de tia Sue.

Agora, enquanto seu marido voltava do banheiro vestindo apenas um robe de seda listrado, o coração de Bella deu um pequeno salto, como sempre fazia quando ela o via.

Tem certeza de que você não se importa de deixar Tony para trás? — perguntou Edward quando ele deslizou ao lado dela. — Eu sei que ele é ultraindependente, mas você tem certeza de que ele não vai sentir falta?

Com a tia Sue esta semana e um novo pônei para mantê-lo ocupado? Dificilmente! — Bella riu, sabendo que ela era a pessoa mais propensa a surtar enquanto eles estavam longe de seu lindo filho de 5 anos. — E, de qualquer forma, é apenas por seis dias, até que eles nos encontrem na Disneylândia.

Satisfeito por ela estar feliz, Edward passou uma mão suave pelo rosto dela antes de pegar algo debaixo de seu travesseiro.

Meu Byron! — exclamou ela quando ele entregou o livrinho familiar com sua capa de camurça verde. — Você consertou!

Nós reconstruímos tanta coisa. Acertamos tudo entre nós — disse Edward. — Teria sido negligente de minha parte não ter incluído isso também.

Bella correu os dedos sobre capa macia do livro. Ele poderia ter jogado fora seis anos atrás, pensou. Lembrou-se de ele dizendo uma vez que quase fizera aquilo. Mas sua avó havia encontrado e guardado para ele para quando ele voltasse da América, por isso ela achou que tinha que agradecer isso a Elizabth Cullen.

Existem alguns versos daquele meu poema favorito — disse em voz baixa. — E de alguma forma eu não poderia dizer nada melhor para você hoje à noite para expressar exatamente como me sinto. "Dos destroços do passado, que pereceu, embora eu ainda muito me lembre..."

Ele a silenciou o polegar enquanto completava.

"Aprendi que o que eu mais amava merecia o amor maior."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, porque ele era muito querido e havia feito tanto. Por ela e por Tony. Por sua tia-avó. Mas acima de tudo, porque ele havia devolvido a ela seu amor, quando ela poderia facilmente o ter perdido para sempre.

Minha Magi...

Seu coração saltitou.

Eu sempre fui — sussurrou ela. — Mesmo quando você achava que eu havia deixado você, eu não havia. — Ela colocou a mão no peito. — Não aqui dentro.

Quando ele pegou o livro da mão dela e colocou-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ela deslizou para baixo e olhou para o ventilador no teto, em antecipação selvagem por mais uma noite gloriosa pela frente. Era apenas uma de uma longa sequência de gloriosas noites que eles já haviam passado, desde que ele a pedira em casamento havia três meses, e Bella sabia que era apenas o começo de uma vida de gloriosas noites e dias que eles compartilhariam.

Em algum momento no futuro, pensou distraidamente, ela poderia colocar suas habilidades de negócios em uso novamente, mas, pelo futuro próximo, ela queria simplesmente ser esposa e mãe.

Pelo que eu ouvi, Lord Byron era realmente irresistível para as mulheres — murmurou ela enquanto Edward desligava a lâmpada de cabeceira. — Acho que se trata de conhecer o sexo feminino por completo. — Então, com provocação em sua voz, acrescentou — É uma pena que as mulheres não encontrem esse tipo de homem hoje em dia...

E então ela soltou um grito quando Edward puxou-a para baixo dele e começou a mostrar que ela havia encontrado.

1


End file.
